


Book Four: Destiny

by jalpari



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Autumn, Best Friends, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Dancing, Drama & Romance, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fights, Firebending & Firebenders, First Love, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healers, Healing, Hypnotism, Injury, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Not Canon Compliant, Picnics, Post-Canon, Post-War, Rebellion, Rebels, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Serious Injuries, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Team as Family, Teen Romance, True Love, War, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 49,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: The Gaang has been busy restoring peace and balance after the end of the hundred year war. Now that the Southern water tribe has been rebuilt, it is decided that Katara will visit the Fire Nation as an ambassador and healing master. But nothing goes as expected.Canon divergent post-war Zutara AU.





	1. Introduction

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Up until now, I have only written canon compliant fanfic for my Linzin and Zutara ships. But I am a little tired of the Zutara angst in my stories haha! So I am going to break my own rule and write an original canon divergent Zutara story.

I want to make one thing clear from the beginning, I do not hate Kataang or Maiko. I have HUGE LOVE for the show, the world, all the characters, the canon, and everything that comes with it!

The show changed my life and inspired me and my own creativity in so many ways. I love Zutara like many others and this is my way of fulfilling my dreams and fantasies about these two amazing characters! And my fanfic is just that - fan fiction. 

* * *

99 AG to 100 AG

I have written a series of ten canon compliant one shots - 'Zutara through the years' - I fill the gaps in the canon from A:TLA to LoK with my imagination to give Zutara a canon compliant sorta kinda happy ending! You can find the list and order of these one shots in my profile.

To set the tone for my AU story, I am sharing some of the relevant one shots as preludes. Here is a brief introduction of everything that has happened in my AU when this story begins. 

\- Prelude Part One: Set during the Southern Raiders.

\- Prelude Part Two: Set during Sozin's Comet, when Zuko is reunited with Iroh.

\- Prelude Part Three: Set during Sozin's Comet, when Zuko and Katara face Azula.

\- Prelude Part Four: Set in the Jasmine Dragon tea shop in Ba Sing Se a few days after Zuko's coronation.

* * *

100 AG to 101 AG

Over the next one year after the end of ATLA Book Three, the following significant things have happened:

\- Zuko finds his mother with the help of the gaang in the first few weeks after his coronation. How they do this is not relevant to my story at all. The only relevant thing from this incident is that at the start of my story, it has been a year since Katara met Ursa and Kiyi (who was around 4 or 5 years old at the time).

\- Aang has been traveling to the air temples to restore them and going on diplomatic missions with Zuko.

\- Katara and Sokka have been in the South Pole helping rebuild their tribe alongside Chief Hakoda.

\- Toph accompanies Zuko and Aang on their missions as well. 

\- Iroh divides his time between Ba Sing Se and Fire Nation to help Zuko become Fire Lord.

If it is important to know the 'what, why, how' of any such past events, rest assured it will be included in the chapters. If not, any fleeting reference to the past can be taken at face value and is not to be compared to any similar incidents in the comics.

* * *

101 AG

Book Four begins one year after Zuko's coronation. The ages of everyone in the Gaang are:

Aang and Toph are 14, Katara is 16, Sokka is 17, Zuko is 18, Uncle Iroh is 61

* * *

Happy Reading!


	2. Prelude - Part One

The Southern Raiders

* * *

Katara woke up with a frown on her face. She hadn't slept all night; something that was becoming more and more common ever since Zuko had joined them. With every passing day, she could feel a rage build up inside her. And she hated feeling that way. Their conversation the previous night, more like fight, kept replaying in her head.

_I'm not being fair? How dare he!? I have every right to never forgive him or trust him!_

She finally gave a grunt and pushed her sleeping bag aside. As she stepped out of her tent, she startled at the sight of Zuko sitting in front of it. Zuko looked up to see a frowning Katara with her arms crossed in front of her chest. He hadn't been able to sleep all night after his talk with Sokka. He had resisted the urge to barge into Katara's tent and wake her up then and there to share his idea. Her words kept replaying in his mind as he waited outside her tent.

_I was the first person to trust you. And you turned around and betrayed me. Betrayed all of us._

Somehow his mind kept fixating on how her face contorted with pain when she said those words.

_You betrayed me._

_Could that be it? Had she also felt the connection I felt when we were opening up to each other in Ba Sing Se? No, don't be an idiot. She meant 'betrayed us'. I betrayed them all. Her hatred for me is fair._

He hung his head in shame.

"You look terrible."

"I waited out here all night." Zuko followed her rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want?"

She turned her back to him, cursing him for agitating her first thing in the morning. But his next words, stopped her heart.

"I know who killed your mother...and I'm going to help you find him."

* * *

Zuko sat in the saddle watching Katara at the reins. He had never seen her look so determined, angry and formidable. When they reached the Fire Navy communication tower, he was surprised at how stealthy she was, almost as good as him. He took a subtle pleasure in how well they worked as a team. As he jumped onto the ice slab that carried them on a wave all the way up to the tower, he couldn't help but watch her in awe.

_How can someone be as graceful as she was when bending her element, and then turn into a raging terrifying force like she was now._

He watched her discreetly. The only thing exposed were her eyes, which hadn't lost the raging fire in them since they left their camp. He couldn't help but think of how wrong he had been about her and her element. He thought back to all the times he had faced her when he hunted the Avatar. And it became clear as day.

_She has the power of a waterbender and the spirit of a firebender._

"Whale Tail island, here we come." She muttered after they found the map.

As they resumed their journey on Appa, he began worrying about her. She had sat at the reins non stop, her body stiff as a rod, her eyes fixed at some unknown point, seen only by her, in the distance. She rejected his offer to take over for the rest of the journey.

"I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came."

He was surprised when she went on to share what happened on the fateful day of the raid. Sokka had not seen the events unfold, but Katara had.

"We were too late...when we got there...the man was gone", she hunched over shrinking into herself, "and so was she."

Something in her voice made him want to take her in his arms and erase all her memory of the fateful day. Another part of him knew better.

"Your mother was a brave woman", was all he could offer.

They rode in silence the rest of the journey. Zuko's mind jumped between their mission and their time in Ba Sing Se. Somehow, despite the friction and unpleasantness, it had always been easy to open up to her. He didn't mind being vulnerable. And it ached his heart to see that that side of her was lost to him now, probably forever. She would never let him get that close to her again. He had lost a potential friend, a trustworthy ally and maybe something more.

It was a welcome surprise when she agreed to rest for a short time as they approached the ship. But he realized she had probably not been asleep at all when she shot up straight as soon as he announced their arrival.

"Let's do this."

She guided them underwater on Appa and created a bubble around them. Much to his astonishment, as much as he felt uncomfortable in water, he felt safe with her leading them into it. What happened over the next few minutes, was remarkable. If it had been a training exercise, he would have fallen in love with her abilities as a bender. Their elements were in perfect balance.

And then, he witnessed something he had never expected. The commander's body froze, then twisted, then flailed about and then collapsed to the ground. Zuko watched in stunned silence as Katara's hand moved in a gentle, almost peaceful, yet cold manner; her eyes now an emotionless ocean of void. The sight of her eyes swirled a storm in his heart and a desire to end the man's life himself. But he controlled his anger. This was her fight.

"You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did!" He spat out.

"It's not him", a feeble voice spoke. "He's not the man."

Katara turned around and left the cabin without another word, but Zuko wasn't going to give up. He yelled at the man, forcing him to give them another lead.

"You must be looking for Yon Rha! He retired 4 years ago."

* * *

If Katara had her way, they would have flown all night. It took all his patience to coax her into taking a small break. She gave in only because he mentioned Appa. It was raining but thankfully Zuko found an enclosed shelter in a cave.

They both sat in silence, leaning back on Appa and staring at the small fire Zuko had started.

"It's called bloodbending", Katara spoke suddenly, still gazing into the flames.

Zuko turned and saw the flame reflected in her blue eyes. It seemed perfect. The way fire shone in her ocean eyes. Her words sent a shudder down his spine and he waited for more. After several seconds, Katara turned to meet his gaze.

"You must think I'm a monster."

"Why would I think that?"

"Because I can reach into a person's body. I can snatch away their free will. I can end their life in a fraction of a second if I gave into this...this horrible power." Katara's voice began shaking as she looked at her hands with disgust.

Zuko moved closer to her and with a deep breath gave the diminishing fire more fuel.

"Fire can be one of the most destructive elements, if the bender loses control. And lightning...lightning can destroy everything if we give into its horrible power", Zuko took a deep breath. "When lightning courses through my body, I feel a thrill like nothing else. It makes me feel indomitable. In that moment, I hold unimaginable power in my body, and if I give in, I could take away someone's life in the blink of an eye."

This was yet another thing they both shared. Katara looked at him, her face filled with pain.

"She was a bitter and angry woman", Katara gritted her teeth. "And she taught me this skill before I even knew who she really was, and what this thing was. Without even realizing it, I had become a...a bloodbender. I swore to myself I would never use it."

Tears filled her eyes and her entire body shook. He couldn't tell if it was the coldness in the air or the coldness in her heart that made her shiver. Before he knew what he was doing, he took her hand in his own ever so lightly and ran his thumb over the back of her palm.

Katara froze and he prepared for her to pull any second and possibly even yell or attack him. But she didn't.

"They looked at me with fear the first time I did it. But I only did it to save them from hurting each other and stop her. I did just enough to freeze her so she could be arrested. I...I had no choice."

He took a chance and held her hand more firmly. Neither of them looked at each other.

"And since then, no one has mentioned it. We never spoke of it again. I couldn't...let it all out. The rage, the disgust, the guilt...the fear. I'm…", he could see her breath becoming shallower by the second, "I am scared of it...scared of myself."

"Katara…", Zuko blurted. But nothing else came out. He pulled her hand towards his chest, enclosing it with both his hands, and turned his body in her direction.

"Whether you like it or not", he finally found his voice when she looked at him half in surprise and half in hope, "this is a part of who you are now. Just like all my past mistakes and actions are a part of me."

She steeled her face, almost angry again, expecting another speech to convince her to forgive him but he didn't do that.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not asking for your forgiveness right now. All I'm saying is that", he hesitated, "you are so much more than just this one thing. You have much more good in you than bad. And honestly, this isn't even bad. It's just...another part of you like your necklace, or your eyes, or your soft hair…"

Zuko froze as his mind caught up with his mouth and he immediately dropped her hand and ran his hand through his hair.

"I mean...I didn't mean it like….all I wanted to say…"

He heard a soft giggle and found an amused expression on her face. But it vanished almost as suddenly as it had arrived. Her eyes had a sad thoughtful expression. She leaned back on Appa, still looking at him.

"I don't understand you, Zuko."

He sighed and leaned back next to her.

"I don't understand myself either."

"And that's why...I find it hard to trust you."

"I understand why you hate me, Katara."

"I...I don't _hate_ you."

He turned his head and was about to say something when he realized he could feel her warm breath. Katara felt how close they were too, she could the warmth radiating from his body.

"I was disappointed at first...then angry...and now I'm just...unsure."

Zuko felt a tinge of joy when she said she didn't hate him. Maybe there was hope after all.

"I won't stop until you trust me, again. I won't let you down...like I did in Ba Sing Se."

It was the first time he had brought up the incident. Katara smiled at his words but she convinced herself that she was imagining the affection and sincerity of his tone.

"I'm prepared for the worst Zuko. I won't hesitate to water whip you all the way to the South Pole if I have to."

"I don't doubt that", Zuko chuckled.

* * *

They arrived at Yon Rha's home in the morning. The rain hadn't let up. They followed the old man from his home to the market. They prepared a simple trap to catch him off guard as he made his way back. Katara's rage crashed down on him as she demanded him to look at her. To recognize her. To remember what he did.

"Yes, yes. I remember you now. You're the little Water Tribe girl. Your mother was the last waterbender in the southern tribe."

"She lied to you! She was protecting the last waterbender."

"What? Who?"

"ME!" Katara's roar was filled with a storm more dangerous than any he had encountered during his time at sea.

Zuko was taken aback as she took a stance and all the rain around them stilled. It was like time was frozen. And they were stuck inside it. She cloaked them by forming a water dome all around them. The wild rain was no match for her rage. He held his breath as she paused and stared ruthlessly at the man that lay on the ground.

Then, with one swift motion of her arms, she sent an entire river of water his way that turned into ice daggers as they approached the terrified man. He covered his face and cowered in fear but to both his and Zuko's shock, the daggers floated just inches from his body.

Zuko looked at her and saw the conflicting emotions and the turmoil her heart was embroiled in. Soon, the lethal weapons were reduced to a mere splash that puddled around the monster who had killed her mother.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty. But as much as I hate you...I just can't do it."

As she walked away, Zuko stepped towards the shaking man. It took every fiber of his being to not burn the man to ashes right then and there. He took in a deep breath, calming his anger, and followed Katara. As they flew on Appa, her anger was now replaced by a heavy sadness. He left the reins, whispering to Appa to take them to Aang and went back to join her in the saddle.

Katara hid her face in her knees and he could see her shoulders tremble ever so slightly. He approached her hesitantly and placed a hand on her shoulder. It broke his heart when she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. He could tell what she was thinking. He had felt the same way when he had let Appa free in Ba Sing Se. She was disappointed in herself. She was angry at herself. She felt like she had betrayed her mother.

"For what it's worth", he whispered, "I think she would be proud of you."

Katara's face turned into what he imagined she had looked like when she was a child and saw her mother's lifeless body. He wasn't prepared for what she did next. She jumped forward and threw her arms around him, almost throwing him back. Zuko managed to retain his balance as his arms found their way around her.

"I...I…", she struggled to speak between her ever increasing sobs.

"Shh...it's okay", he massaged the back of her head holding tight onto her waist.

"Thank you", she managed to mumble.

She finally pulled back, letting go of him. For unknown reasons, Zuko didn't do the same.

Katara held her breath as she realized once again how close they were. And somehow, she didn't mind it. Both times. Something in her stirred. How was it that she had so much in common with him. It felt nice to be able to speak her thoughts out loud. She reasoned that it was because she didn't care what he thought of her, unlike Sokka and Aang. But she had never expected how soothing it would feel when he understood her. It felt something like peace. Like she was seen...for who she really was...all the ugly parts that hid deep within the good.

She gave him another hug, gently this time and whispered in his ears.

"Thank you, Zuko."

"You never have to thank me, Katara."

Her heart fluttered at his words. And she felt a smile spread across her face as she sat back down. Zuko was relieved to see that this smile, was not sad or painful, but full of relief and warmth. He felt a new emotion spread through his chest as he reveled in the fact that he had been the reason for her smile. Finally.

* * *

"Katara! Are you okay?" Katara heard Aang run down the pier towards her.

" I'm doing fine", she didn't turn back and a small part of her wished she had some more time to be alone.

"Zuko told me what you did. Or what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you."

"I wanted to do it", she frowned still not facing him. "I wanted to take out all my anger at him but, I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing", Katara could feel her irritation grow.

She didn't want to hear this right now. But she knew Aang only wanted to support her. He meant well. She sighed and stood up and walked towards him.

"But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him", her voice had a slight bitterness to it.

Then she saw Zuko standing a few steps behind. She smiled and thought back to his words from last night. All of his words. Everything he had said and shared had seemed closer to what she was going through; more than all the words of wisdom any sacred text could offer.

"But I am ready to forgive you." She walked to a nervous Zuko.

Her smile grew wider and she could see his nervousness dissipate. Once again, she jumped into a hug, almost giggling at the way he looked surprised and lost his balance. But he didn't fall, he didn't flinch and he didn't let go. She knew he would support her. In more ways than one.

As she pulled back, Zuko had one of the most innocent and genuine smiles she had seen on him so far. Satisfied, she turned towards Sokka who stood at the end of the pier with Appa. Zuko watched as the siblings embraced each other, comforting each other. He could still feel his skin tingle and his heart felt lighter. In a strange way, it was in this moment that he felt he had truly regained his honor.


	3. Prelude - Part Two

A Reunion

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Zuko looked away, his anger and frustration rising to the surface. Hearing Katara's concern for him only increased his sense of disgust with himself.

"No, I'm not okay. My Uncle hates me, I _know_ it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could."

He looked at Katara who had seated herself beside him. Her face was filled with concern and sympathy. Her warm kind eyes thawed his stiffening body. His shoulders slumped and his gaze dropped.

"And I still turned against him. How can I even _face_ him?"

Katara watched as Zuko sank with every word. His dejected face touched her heart in more ways than one. He was no longer the angry prince who had chased them across the world. He was no longer the confused boy who had let his guard down in Ba Sing Se. He was just Zuko.

With every passing day since he joined the team, he was revealing the real him. And now, as she sat there watching him bare his fears, he was just Zuko - kind, caring, confused, loyal, determined, strong, awkward, funny, proud, and honorable Zuko.

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?"

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life."

"Then he'll forgive you."

Zuko saw the conviction in her eyes. Those blue orbs held the ocean. And just like the ocean they ebbed and flowed with the changing tides of time. For the longest time, they were stormy every time she looked at him. But lately, they gazed upon him like a gentle and glistening lake.

She was sure, and that was enough for him. Her voice soothed him enough to get him up on his feet. With a deep breath, he made his way into his uncle's tent.

Katara sat outside the tent, a little nervous and anxious. A silent laugh escaped her as she realized how Zuko had probably sat outside her tent in the same manner the night he spoke to Sokka about their mother's death. He had looked so haggard and exhausted. But he had remained there, unwilling to budge, determined to reach out to her. He had wanted to gain her trust so badly. She shook her head at how far they had come. He had made it happen.

Katara waited patiently but heard nothing. Her ears tried to separate the sound of the insects from the silence in the tent, as her mind fought the sleep that was gliding over her senses. The next thing she knew, she jerked awake with muffled sounds coming from inside the tent.

"But _how_ can you forgive me so easily?! I thought you would be furious with me!"

Zuko's voice was trembling with confusion, astonishment, disbelief and pain. Katara's heart jumped in her chest. He sounded like a little boy. His innocence tugged at her eyes, drawing out a few tears. She thought of how different the outcome must have been, the last time he begged a father figure for forgiveness.

"I was never angry with you", she heard Iroh's loving voice. "I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way."

"I did lose my way", Zuko muttered. Katara's tears flowed more freely. Zuko's path had been difficult, perhaps even more so than hers or Sokka's or Aang's.

"But you found it again. And you did it by yourself. I am so happy you found your way here."

"It wasn't that hard, Uncle. You have a pretty strong scent."

Katara stifled a giggle and wiped her cheeks. Zuko was finally home. Safe in the arms of his uncle. She turned to leave but glanced back at the tent. She walked towards the tent and ever so lightly, pulled the drape aside. She peeked and in and saw uncle and nephew on their knees. Zuko's back was to her but she could see his shoulders shake as he wept. Iroh cradled him like a child, and the look on his face was heartbreakingly joyful and reflected his unconditional love for the boy.

Katara resisted the urge to rush in and hug Zuko and thank Iroh for being the safe space Zuko needed. Before she could retreat, Iroh caught her eye. Katara froze, but seeing the warm smile he threw her way, she gave him a thankful smile and then took in a deep breath and walked back to sit on the grass. She would wait for him, just as he had.

* * *

Zuko stepped out of his uncle's tent, wiping his cheeks. He startled at the sight of Katara. Her head rested on her propped knees. Her eyes were open but she sat still, oblivious to his presence.

"Katara?"

Katara jumped out of her reverie. She looked at him a little dazed.

"Katara?" He knelt beside her. "Are you alright? What is it? Why are you here?"

"I waited out here all night", she smiled sleepily.

"Oh", Zuko grinned, "You look terrible."

The memory made them both laugh as Zuko sat beside her on the grass.

"So, I assume it went well?" Katara wrapped her shawl around tighter.

"Much much better than I expected", Zuko sighed.

He looked at Katara and then slid closer, "You're cold."

"I'm fin…", Katara began but let out a long sigh when Zuko increased his inner fire and his warmth cloaked her entire body. "That's nice."

Zuko chuckled and leaned in.

"You should go sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I just..wanted to make sure you're okay."

Zuko was a little taken aback.

_Don't overthink this. This is how Katara is. It's in her nature. She is kind and concerned for everyone._

"'Uh...I'm doing okay. Uncle was..."

"I'm talking about tomorrow. It must be hard...going back...there."

"Hmm, yeah", Zuko shrugged nonchalantly.

Katara rolled her eyes and flicked his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't act like it's not a big deal."

Zuko rubbed his forehead, "You could have just said that."

"This was more fun", Katara smirked.

"You know, for a waterbender...you are quite violent."

"Maybe you're a bad influence", Katara snorted.

"Guess so. But you've been a good influence on me. I'm sure my uncle would agree."

Katara beamed at his words and leaned against his shoulder. Zuko felt her hair brush against his neck and ears.

"I'm glad you found your way back to him."

"Me too."

"And I'm glad you found your way to us. We couldn't do this without you."

Zuko smiled and rested his head over hers. Inside the tent, Iroh smiled to himself in satisfaction.


	4. Prelude - Part Three

Side by Side

* * *

"Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But...Azula will be there, waiting for you."

Zuko looked at his uncle. He had never seen him so serious. Firelord Zuko. He took strength from his Uncle's faith in him.

"I can handle Azula."

"Not alone. You'll need help." Iroh warned him.

"You're right", Zuko nodded. Without a second thought, he turned to Katara who had been listening intently to their exchange, with a worried expression. "Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Katara was amazed at her lack of hesitation in deciding, her lack of surprise at his asking, and her lack of fear for what it entailed. All she knew was that they were a great team. When they fought together, she felt secure - secure that she was in control, secure that someone had unconditional faith in her, secure that she did not have to hold back her powers, and secure that she wouldn't have to worry about the other person. They flowed like an unhindered chi force. When they fought side by side, she felt her energy combine with his. They would fight as one. And they would be unstoppable.

Zuko was a little stunned at the quickness of her response. He had expected a moment of hesitation, some contemplation, at the prospect of her not being where Aang would have to face the Firelord. But she had responded to his question instantly. And she had never seemed more sure about anything.

_Was she expecting me to ask her? Maybe even hoping for it? No, don't be stupid._

All Zuko knew was that when they fought together, he felt more confident in his abilities and bending than he had ever felt. He felt like his chi was at its peak. He could feel their energy combine and become unstoppable.

And more importantly, whatever was to happen when he faced Azula, he wanted Katara to be there. If he won, he wanted to share his victory with her. If he lost, he wanted to breath his last by her side. He didn't know if he would ever get such a chance after it all ended; where he could have her all to himself, even if just for a moment. This was his important moment of his life yet. And he wanted the girl he had come to respect, admire, and love right by his side.

* * *

With Azula in chains, Katara rushed to Zuko. She turned him over and saw where the lightning had hit him. The wound was deep and almost star-like. She gulped back her sobs and lowered her glowing hands on his tattered robes. She focussed all of her remaining energy on his wound. It was hard. The exhaustion of the fight combined with her misery on seeing Zuko get hit, made her hands tremble with fear. Her mind replayed the sight of him jumping in front of her and taking the lightning to his chest, over and over again. She closed her eyes and willed all her thoughts aside.

After a few seconds, she heard Zuko grimace and move. She kept her eyes closed for just a second longer, preparing herself to meet his gaze, to see his pain once more, to acknowledge what had just transpired. She collected herself and reeled in her overflowing emotions. As she opened her eyes she saw a half smiling half wincing Zuko looking at her.

"Thank you, Katara."

And just like that she came undone again. Her tears burst forth and her body shook in relief.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."

She healed him just enough for him to stand up. His face betrayed no emotion as he faced Azula. She saw only a strong resolve and a readiness for what was to come. But in his eyes, there was so much more - the pain, the suffering, the compassion, the hurt, the sadness. All she wanted to do in the moment was wrap him in her embrace and shield him from everything. Hide him from what was soon to descend on him. Cling to him to be sure he was really still alive. Hold him and express her immense gratitude and sympathy.

All she could let herself do, though, was place her hand on his arm as they stood there, together, letting the reality sink in. After several minutes of silence, she wrapped her arms around herself, calming her shivers, soothing her nerves, grounding herself in her body so that she didn't drift away with her chaotic thoughts. She closed her eyes trying to center herself, when she felt warm hands on her shoulders.

"Katara…", Zuko looked at her unsure, almost childlike.

He didn't say anything else and seemed to be at a loss for words. She didn't have any words either. Neither was sure what to say to carry them ahead, and leave this moment behind. She tried smiling again only for more tears to come gushing forth.

Zuko's heart grew heavy and before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her tighter with every sob. Katara was thankful for the human touch and held him firmly as well. She could feel his racing heartbeats, matching her own. She could feel his tears, joining her own. She could feel them calming down as every second passed them by.

"Thank you." They both whispered almost simultaneously.

Katara giggled and lifted her head off his chest. Zuko sighed and prepared for her to pull out of the hug. Much to his surprise and relief, she didn't.

"You did it."

"We did it", he added.

Katara's face dropped and her eyes wandered off into the distance.

"What do you think is happening...there."

Zuko wanted to hold her face in his hands, drop words of comfort on her, plant buds of hope all over her face, and tell her everything would be okay. But all he could mumble was,

"I don't know."

'I hope Aang is…"

"He will fulfil his destiny."

"Destiny is our friend today", Katara whispered remembering Iroh's words.

"Yes it is", Zuko replied and then a sudden pain shot through his body.

"Zuko!" Katara stepped back to prop him up and see what was wrong.

She saw him clutching his body and squirming in pain.

"We need to get you to a room. You need to lie down and get a proper healing session."

Zuko managed a nod and leaned on Katara, whose arms circled behind his back. He led her to his room and opened the door.

"So...this is your room", Katara wondered out loud as they stepped in and made their way to his bed.

"Uh...yeah."

"We could fit ten huts in this!"

"Oh...uh…"

"Lie down."

Zuko complied. Katara sat by his side and began pulling his tattered burnt clothes off.

"Who would have thought a water tribe peasant would be in the Firelord's room taking his clothes off."

Zuko felt his face heat up and he devolved into a fit of coughs. Katara laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, Zuko! You're so easy."

Zuko eventually settled down again and grinned at her laughing face. His heart began racing as it began to sink. He was in love with her. It was as simple as that.

"It's good to know that you still remember how to smile", Katara placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in closer.

"It's good to know you still remember how to laugh", Zuko held her hand in place.

"Alright, let's see what you've gotten yourself into."

She pulled on her water glove and moved her hands all over his torso slowly. Zuko saw a frown spread across her face. He took the liberty to keep staring at her as long as her eyes remained focussed on the wounds. He couldn't help but feel glad that she was here with him, and that they had this one, possibly last, chance at being alone. His eyes snapped away as she turned to him.

"Zuko...it's going to be a long night", she sighed.

"It can't be that bad", Zuko tried speaking casually. "At least it's shaped like a star, unlike this…", he pointed to his face.

"Ha ha, very funny", Katara grumbled and began her healing.

* * *

When Katara woke up, it was nearly dawn. She had felt a stirring beside her. It was Zuko. She rubbed her eyes and lifted her head. She had dozed off by his bedside, her hand on his chest, his hand on hers.

_He rises with the sun._

She groaned and sat up, feeling every crank and click of her stiff body as she straightened up.

"You should lie down", Zuko whispered as he sat up. "You can sleep here if you want. I'm going to freshen up and...deal with things."

"Not so fast, Sparky", Katara pushed him back down. "You need more time. The others should be on their way here soon."

They both glanced at each other, realizing the assumptions she had just made as she uttered those words. They still hadn't heard anything from Aang or Sokka.

"No, I'm feeling fine. It's just a small…"

Zuko was interrupted mid sentence as a clump of brown, soft, damp hair smashed into his face. Katara had flung herself over him and was now hugging him tightly.

"Zuko…", she whispered in between soft sobs.

"Katara! What's the matter?" Zuko was alarmed and his hands found their way behind her back and head.

She said nothing for several minutes and Zuko just held her against his chest, waiting anxiously. A million thoughts ran through his head.

_Did she know something about Aang that he didn't? Had something else happened over the night? Was she injured? Did he say something stupid in his sleep? Did Ozai hurt Aang? Was Sokka okay? Did Toph make it out?_

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared", she pulled back and sat facing him.

She felt his warm fingers wipe her tears.

"You're the best healer, Katara. I know you would never let anything happen to me." He froze in surprise at the intimacy of the sentence. "I mean...I didn't mean…"

"You're right", Katara smiled and held his hands in hers. "I am the best."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips into his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I would never let anything happen to you", she whispered in his ear before laying him back down and resuming the healing.


	5. Prelude - Part Four

The end of a chapter

* * *

It had only been a few days since the coronation but to Zuko, it felt like a decade had passed. Even though his Uncle and Toph had been by his side through the process of 'becoming' the Firelord, he had been overwhelmed like never before.

He found himself wishing many times for Katara's presence. Yet, his head reminded his heart of what everyone knew by now - Aang's feelings for Katara. He had a lot to focus on anyway. The road ahead would be long and difficult but he had promised the gaang he would make it a point to stay in touch, to take care of himself, and find a balance.

And this was the first time they would all meet since the coronation and spend time together that wouldn't involve any mourning. As he made his way to Ba Sing Se, he could feel the anticipation building and at the first sight of Katara, his resolve failed and his heart fluttered.

She wore a flowy green robe and her hair was cascading down her shoulders with dainty beads holding up a few strands; she was a sight for sore eyes. Aang and Sokka waved ecstatically and he saw Suki walk over to Katara and whisper something in her ear. Katara leaned against her shoulder in response and clung to her arms. Zuko wondered what had transpired between them.

As the day progressed, the gaang settled into an evening of peaceful chatter, playful banter and familiar routines. Every now and then, Zuko's eyes couldn't help but wander to Katara who was sometimes deep in conversation with Suki, sometimes squabbling with Sokka and sometimes sitting by Uncle Iroh as he regaled her with stories.

Strangely enough, she was never with Aang and as much as he tried, Zuko couldn't observe the distance between them with anything but hope. Hope that was soon quelled when Katara followed Aang as he stepped out of the tea house.

* * *

Katara walked out to the balcony where Aang stood, lost in deep thought. She stood beside him and for several seconds, neither spoke. They enjoyed the soothing sunset that enveloped the sky all around them. Eventually, she turned to face Aang, who smiled at her with a serene look in his eyes.

"You did it, Aang."

"We did it", Aang held her hand and sighed.

"We did!" Katara patted the back of his hand.

"Katara...I...", Aang began but paused and gazed at Katara's face that was slowly changing from satisfaction to concern.

He thought over their entire journey together. From the time he opened his eyes for the first time in a hundred years and saw kind blue eyes smiling at him, to the shy smile that wore the necklace he made. From the butterflies he had felt in his stomach at the thought of kissing Katara in the Cave of Two Lovers to the joy he had felt when he planted a kiss on her lips before leaving to face the Fire Lord. From the rejection he had felt when she didn't immediately reciprocate his feelings to the growing urgency he felt now.

Now that it was all over, he would not waste another second. And just as she had said on Ember Island, it was finally the right time to move forward - past the confusion she had expressed at the time.

"I...", he continued, "I wanted to tell you how I feel...I mean...you already know how I feel", he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

"Aang...", Katara bit her lips and let go of his hand.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and took in a deep breath and continued.

"You're one of the most important people in my life...and I can't imagine my..."

"I love you Katara!" Aang blurted out.

"Oh...", Katara startled at his words and took a step back when he reached for her face. "Aang...I love you too...but...not in the way you do."

"What are you talking about, Katara? We are...so close...you're my best friend...and..."

"Yes, Aang...we are all of those things...I can't imagine my life without you...but I don't love you in the way...the way you want me to."

"Oh...", Aang froze and Katara's heart dropped as she saw tears form in his eyes.

"Aang...", she reached out and pulled him into a hug. "Please try and understand...I do love you...you're my family...and you're so so special to me."

"I...I don't know what to say...", Aang's voice trembled.

"Please don't let this ruin the joy of our victory...of your triumph as the Avatar", Katara pulled back and placed her hands on his cheeks. "And please don't let this come between...us."

For several minutes, nothing else was said. Only the sounds of the gentle breeze and distant birds filled the air between them. Katara waited patiently, with bated breath, holding in the storm of guilt, fear, sadness, anger, despair and even hate for herself that was brewing within. Finally, Aang took a deep breath and looked at her.

"No, Katara...", Aang wiped his tears and smiled sadly, "Nothing could ever come between us."

"I'm so sorry, Aang."

"I'm sorry too."

They leaned in towards each other and rested their foreheads together. Katara couldn't hold back her tears as she saw the desolation in his eyes. The thought of causing him pain, of breaking his heart, of shattering the dream he had for his future was too much to bear. They gripped each other firmly as they let their tears flow freely.

"You're a sobbing mess, Katara", Aang chuckled as they pulled apart.

"So are you", Katara managed a grin and wiped his tears.

They paused and looked at each other once more. With every passing second, they held each other's hands tighter and tighter, neither wanting to let go.

"Will we be okay", Katara finally spoke.

"Of course...we will...eventually", Aang smiled in his usual optimistic perky way.

"Good", Katara smiled back and intertwined her arm in his. "Are you ready to go back in?"

"Yes, we have a lot to be happy about."

"Let's go celebrate it with our family."

* * *

Zuko felt his heart grow heavy as he saw Katara hung Aang and saw them look into each other's eyes intently and rest their foreheads against each other and hold hands. He forced himself to look away and focus on other, more pleasant things.

It felt good to be back at the tea shop. Never in a million years would he have thought that serving tea would make him so happy. The evening was perfect. Everyone sat around the shop, talking, laughing, playing Pai Sho, relaxing as Iroh played the tsungi horn and Sokka attempted to paint the group.

"Need some help?" Zuko turned to see Katara walk over and gesture towards the kettle.

"Ohh...uhh...sure", Zuko attempted to maintain a neutral tone.

"Okay...what can I do?" Katara narrowed her eyes at the flustered Fire Lord.

"Ummm…", Zuko looked around as he tried to wipe the image of Katara and Aang hugging.

"A few days being the Fire Lord and your brain is already fried!" Katara giggled.

"Can you pass me some more Jasmine leaves", Zuko finally spoke with a grin.

Katara tried to reach the shelf but it was just out of her reach. She tried jumping, prompting Zuko to chuckle.

"Here, let me." He reached out and picked up the jar.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? You knew I wouldn't be able to reach it."

"I will neither accept nor deny that allegation." Zuko stated solemnly.

Katara scowled and punched his arm.

"So how was the first few days of being Firelord?"

"Tiring."

"...and?"

"Overwhelming."

"Okay, I'm gonna need more details, Zuko!" Katara crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the counter facing him.

"I guess, it's more paperwork and less...action than I thought." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it's weird not being able to travel any more", she sighed.

"I thought you would be relieved. I thought you wanted to go back home?"

"Yeah, I did...I do. But...it's like…", she frowned and then sighed, "...up until now, I had a purpose...defeating Ozai and ending the war. And now there's no specific goal. There's a lot to do but it's not clear where exactly we need to begin, you know?"

"Tell me about it."

"It's nice to say this outloud", Katara smiled and played with her hair.

"What about...Aang? I'm sure he would understand this", Zuko kept his gaze fixed on the boiling kettle.

"Yeah, probably more so than any of us. But that's exactly why I don't want to burden him. Not more than I already have...", her voice trailed off and Zuko couldn't decipher the expression on her face.

"Well...feel free to burden me."

"We need to actually meet for that", Katara grumbled, turning away from Zuko.

"How about this...", Zuko turned her around by her arm, "we can write letters?"

Katara snorted. "I'll bet anything that you'll write one letter and then forget all about it."

"Anything?" Zuko grinned.

"Pfft...of course!" Katara replied smugly before the meaning of his words sank in. "Ohh...shut up!"

"Are you commanding the Firelord to shut up, peasant?" Zuko grinned wider.

"I guess I am, Sparky."

"I can have you imprisoned you know", he inched closer.

"You'll have to catch me first", Katara didn't flinch or back down.

"How about a sparring match?" Zuko was now right in front of her face.

"Deal." Katara turned her nose up in defiance.

Being so close to her, sent a shiver down Zuko's spine. It would be so easy to just lean in and seal his lips on hers. He pushed the temptation aside and gulped.

"Alright, next time we meet", Zuko stepped back and extended his hand.

"Next time we meet." Katara shook his hand back.

They held hands for a second before their cocky expressions were replaced by friendly smiles. Much to her surprise, Zuko pulled her closer and whispered.

"I promise I'll write."

"You better."


	6. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the story begins! I am going to keep the chapters short and it's quite likely that this will be a slow build up. Hope y'all stick around as the story unfolds. 
> 
> Please ignore the chapter heading! Since the previous 'chapters' were preludes, this is technically chapter 1 in my story. But AO3 doesn't allow me to hide it's own chapter numbering. The correct chapter numbers, as intended by me, appear in the chapter index if anyone reads the story chapter by chapter. I feel like I've said the word 'chapter' too many times haha!
> 
> Happy reading!

* * *

Zuko had been too restless to sleep. A year had passed by in the blink of an eye. Aang had been traveling all over the world, aiding Zuko's efforts to foster goodwill between the earth kingdom, the fire nation, and the colonies, and rebuilding the ruined air temples with the help of Toph. Sokka and Katara's life had revolved around the restoration of the South Pole.

He had not met the gaang since their break in Ba Sing Se but the few letters that had been exchanged were enough to keep them updated on each others' lives. He had never outright asked anyone about the status of Katara and Aang's relationship despite the temptation. A part of him thought it was a given thing that their relationship had progressed to the next level and they hadn't 'announced' it because it was just so obvious. But another part of him drew hope in the fact that maybe there was nothing to announce.

Whatever the situation may be, her last letter to him had thrown him into a tizzy. She would be coming to the Fire Nation as a goodwill ambassador and master healer. For several weeks, maybe months! And now it was finally morning. And she would be here any minute.

Zuko rushed around like a madman, making sure all the necessary arrangements had been made. He had pushed his meetings for the day to make sure he could spend enough time with her. As he fumbled his way through his usual morning training session, he could hear his Uncle cluck in disapproval.

"Where is your mind, Zuko! You are completely out of balance today. What happ…", his voice trailed off.

Zuko saw his Uncle's expression change to a smirk. He didn't like the _look_ of that.

"Oh, I see", was all Iroh said before placing his tea cup down and motioning for the guards to leave. "Enough training for today. Come, have some tea."

Zuko took a seat and wiped himself with the towel at hand. He closed his eyes and tried silencing his racing thoughts.

"Aren't the waterbenders arriving today?" Iroh maintained an aloof tone.

Zuko groaned. He definitely like the _sound_ of this either. He said nothing as he leaned his head back and covered his face with the towel.

"But I believe Katara was unable to join them", Iroh picked his cup nonchalantly.

"Wha...when...why?" Zuko shot up and turned to his Uncle wide eyed.

Iroh chuckled and winked at his nephew prompting Zuko to throw on his robe and stomp off.

"I'm going to take a shower!"

* * *

"Uncle Iroh!" Katara nearly leapt off the ship and ran into the beaming man's arms.

"Katara, my dear!" Iroh held on to her tight.

"I've missed you", Katara smiled and pulled back after several seconds, involuntarily looking around.

"It seems I'm not the only one you missed", Iroh grinned.

"Uncle!" Katara laughed and shook her head, hiding her disappointment. "You're never going to change are…"

"Katara…", a voice interrupted her and Zuko appeared from behind the guards that flanked them.

Katara looked at him from head to toe in surprise. Zuko was taller and leaner now. His hair was tied in a top knot as was appropriate for the Firelord but he had kept it short. He looked regal and almost distant in his royal robes. It felt strange to see him like this. But she was reminded that this was her old friend Zuko when she saw his familiar awkward smile.

She felt a warmth spread across her chest as it dawned on her just how much she had missed him. Over the months since the coronation and finding his mother immediately after, her only contact with Zuko had been the letters they had written.

It had felt nice to have someone to express all the worries, concerns, insecurities, and fears to as the South was rebuilt. She had, however, chosen to leave out the situation with Aang. She had decided it wouldn't be fair to Aang. She wanted to give them the time needed to recover from her painful rejection of his feelings.

It had certainly not been the same since the coronation. He had come to meet her once at the South Pole but she felt him keeping a distance between them. His letters had been infrequent too but she knew he would come around. Much to her relief. She was glad he had Toph's company during his efforts to rebuild the air temples and Zuko's company as they traveled the earth kingdom on peace missions.

Now that the South was stable and more developed than she had ever seen it, she wanted to travel again, much to her own surprise. Another reason she wanted to leave was the growing hints from her father that it was time for her to marry.

Although Sokka was the next Chief in line, Katara had been held in high regard as well. She was involved in every tribe meeting and every decision. She had been able to bring about big changes due to her position of authority, but with it came the expectations to uphold the tribe's traditions as well.

Thankfully, a timely opportunity came her way. It was high time the water tribe got more involved in the global peace efforts and voiced its opinions as the world moved into a new era. The tribe had chosen her to represent them as Sokka continued his training as Chief-to-be. And now she was here, in the fire nation - as an ambassador from the Southern Water tribe and a Master healer.

"Katara...", Zuko's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and Katara jumped forward and hugged him.

Zuko fell back but kept his balance as he glanced nervously at the people around and then at his Uncle. Iroh smiled in approval and Zuko relaxed and put his arms around her, letting her hold on for a little longer.

"Zuko!"

"Hey, Katara."

"Hey", Katara pulled back and smiled warmly.


	7. Chapter 2

* * *

After showing the other water-benders to their quarters, Zuko walked Katara to hers.

"So how's everything at the South Pole?"

"It's finally calming down. The construction projects, the political squabbles...everything seems to be settling down", Katara sighed in relief.

"And how's everyone...at home?"

"Dad's good...he's immersed himself in the tribe's progress. Granny is...well Granny is enjoying her time with Master Pakku", Katara giggled, "...and Sokka...well Sokka is hopelessly in love too."

"Huh?"

"Suki! I told you a few letters back."

"Oh yes", Zuko chuckled. "So he still has her fooled, huh?"

"Zuko!" Katara punched his arm.

"Ow! I'd forgotten how violent you are."

"Well, get used to it! I'm gonna be here a while!"

Zuko turned to see a beaming Katara. His heart thumped louder in his chest, but he caught himself.

"And how's...Aang?" Zuko rolled his eyes at himself as Katara's smile straightened into a more polite one.

"You should know better than me. After all, Aang does spend most of his time on diplomatic missions with you."

"Oh, yeah...sorry."

"For what?"

"No, I mean...for keeping him so busy."

"That's a good thing! The hard work both of you are putting in seems to be yielding results. And now that my responsibilities in the South Pole have reduced, I am looking forward to aiding in any way I can!"

"I'm really glad you're here, Katara", Zuko sighed. "I mean...it is an important project for the fire nation. And your help means a lot", he added hastily.

"Of course. For the fire nation", Katara chuckled and shook her head. "I'm glad I'm here too, Zuko. I missed you."

Zuko's eyes widened and then wrinkled into a smile, "Here's your room."

"Oh, I recognize this corridor. Aren't your fancy royal quarters somewhere here?"

"Um, yeah…", Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and tilted his head to the left, "they're right down at the end of this corridor. I just...I thought...for your safety…"

"Safety?" Katara smirked.

"Uh...yes...things are still unstable…"

"What do you mean?" Katara's face grew serious.

"I mean...it's nothing...but there is still some unrest because of certain groups who aren't happy with…"

"With?"

"Me."

"Oh!" Katara frowned.

"But it's nothing, really."

"Zuko…", she glared at him. "You didn't mention this in your letters."

"Because it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Katara threw her hands in the air and stomped into the room.

"Katara…", Zuko followed her inside and closed the door behind him. He could sense an angry rant coming and he didn't want anyone to hear her scolding the Firelord.

"Zip it, Zuko! How bad is it?" She turned to face him, her face contorted into a scowl.

"There have been some protests…"

"And?"

"And riots…", Zuko shuffled uncomfortably.

"And?"

"Threats…", his voice grew meeker.

"...and…", Katara's voice lowered to a whisper as she stepped closer, hands on her hips.

"...and...there were two...attacks on the palace", he pursed his lips and avoided her gaze.

Katara gasped and covered her mouth.

"Do you mean... _assassination_ attempts?"

Zuko coughed and wished the earth would open up and swallow him. This was not going to end well.

"Zuko…you better tell me right now...", her voice grew more menacing with every word.

"Okay, fine. Yes. But it _really_ wasn't as bad as it sounds, Katara. Trust me."

"I can't believe you, Zuko!" She was nearly screaming at this point. "Please explain to me _how_ an attempt to KILL you", she walked right up to him and poked him in the chest, "is not. a. big. deal."

Zuko winced and caught her wrist to stop her from poking him any more. He really had forgotten just how violent Katara was, for a water bender.

"Look at me! I'm fine. Nothing happened. I have well trained guards and in case you've forgotten", he grinned, "I am a Master Firebender who fought alongside the Avatar and ended the war."

Katara glowered at him as she wriggled her hands free from his hold. She wanted to smack the grin off his face.

"And why didn't you mention this in your letters?" she took in a deep breath and continued through gritted teeth.

"Because I knew how you would react", Zuko replied impatiently. "And what was the point anyway?! It's not like you would have come here!"

Katara's expression changed to hurt and Zuko immediately regretted his words.

"No, I mean..that came out wrong...I meant you were in the south pole. There was nothing you could do. I didn't want to worry you. And if it helps", he tried smiling, "I didn't tell anyone else either."

"Wow...I feel all better now, _Zuko_ ", Katara replied sarcastically.

"Katara, please...let's not fight", he gave her a pleading look.

"Fine", she sighed and turned back.

She began unpacking and moved around the room frantically, clearly trying to distract herself.

"Uh...yeah, you should rest and freshen up."

"You're right", Katara muttered without turning to look at him.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Katara paused and closed her eyes. She shut the wardrobe and faced at him. And there it was again, the confused innocent look. One half of her wanted to shake him by the collar and yell at him and the other wanted to hug him and never let go.

"No, Zuko", she sighed and walked over to him. "I just got so mad. I thought we shared everything. And now I find out you were keeping such important things hidden from me. How would you feel if you found out someone tried to kill me and I didn't tell you?"

Zuko felt his chest tighten at the mere thought. He let out a deep exhale and dropped his shoulders.

"You're right...I'm sorry."

Zuko sat down on the bed beside her bag. Katara noticed how tired he looked, as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. The more she looked at him, the more she realized that that was probably what it felt like.

He was carrying the weight of a hundred years, a weight passed down from his ancestors, a weight he would have to walk forward with one step at a time. The thought that people would actually oppose him as he moved forward hadn't even crossed her mind.

"How's your lightning coming along, Sparky?" She shook the dark thoughts out of her mind. "Any luck?"

"Actually, yes. A few days back I was able to finally create some. Not as powerful as Azula…", his voice trailed off.

Katara saw the expression on his face and knew. Ever since her defeat, Azula had descended into a deep well of insanity. Her mind had trapped her inside it and she seemed lost forever. But Zuko had not given up hope. After reuniting with his mother, Azula had made progress. But things were still strained and he still couldn't bring himself to trust her.

"How's Kiyi?" she asked cheerfully, hoping to distract him.

Sure enough, at the mention of his step sister, Zuko's face lit up.

"She's well. She's really good actually. She started fire-bending training and she is quite amazing!"

Katara grinned at the sight of Zuko gushing over his sister. She could only imagine how much joy he felt at having a second chance at a healthy sibling relationship.

"She will be so happy to see you."

"Zuko, I doubt she remembers me. It's been a year since I met her and she was only five years old then!"

"Oh no, she remembers you. We talk about you all the tim…"

Zuko's eyes widened and he pursed his lips shut. Katara sat beside him and nudged his arms with hers.

"I can't wait to meet her", she smiled.

Zuko looked at her and felt a warmth spread across his chest. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer affectionately.

"I've missed you too, Katara."


	8. Chapter 3

* * *

Katara could barely keep her eyes open through dinner. The journey was finally taking its toll on her. And she would have a long day tomorrow. All the excitement from earlier in the day had worn off and all she wanted now was to crawl into bed and sleep for fifty hours. Without Appa, traveling halfway across the world was not as fun as she had remembered.

As an ambassador, she had brought along a team of healers. They would work alongside the fire nation healers, exchange knowledge, and also aid in the efforts to help the communities suffering from widespread disease and post war trauma. As the Master healer, she would have to spend all day with the group, talking, smiling, healing, teaching, and formalizing the program.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Iroh's concerned voice brought Katara back to the present.

"Huh...yes, Uncle", she straightened herself. "I'm fine."

"You've barely touched your food", he pointed.

Katara hurriedly picked up the spoon and took a mouthful of the food.

"No...I'm eating...the food is...it's so tasty."

Iroh and Zuko exchanged amused looks.

"Perhaps, you need some rest", Iroh offered. "If you're not hungry, you should go sleep."

Thankful for his permission, Katara smiled and stood up. Much to her surprise, she swayed unsteadily and nearly dropped back down but was caught by Zuko who was seated beside her. He stood up, his hand still holding her by the arm.

"Yeah, you definitely need some rest. Let's go."

"I can go to my room on my own thank you very much", Katara rolled her eyes.

"Can you, really?"

Katara thought for a second and realized she didn't have the first clue as to how to get to her room.

" _No",_ she muttered under her breath.

Zuko chuckled in satisfaction and led the way. Katara locked her arm in his as they walked through the maze of corridors. She felt herself drifting off and shook her head in an attempt to stay awake.

"How do you ever get anywhere in this palace?!"

"You'll get used to it."

"I don't think so."

"Don't worry, I'll escort you around."

"That would be nice", she murmured, "to have the Firelord at my beck and call."

Zuko snorted and made yet another turn. Katara stopped as she looked at the corridor in awe.

"So this is the new and improved corridor…"

"Yeah, we redecorated it after the coronation and removed all those terrifying portraits of my ancestors."

As they walked down the hallway, Katara admired the portraits that now hung there instead. Sozin and Avatar Roku in their younger days. Lady Ursa with Ikem and Kiyi. Uncle Iroh with his wife and Lu Ten. Iroh and Zuko in their royal robes. Ursa, Zuko, and Kiyi. The whole gaang at Iroh's tea shop. Firelord Ozai and Ursa with a much younger Zuko and Azula at Ember Island, Zuko's last happy memory with his family. Zuko and Aang on the day of his coronation.

The pillars were adorned with decorative ornaments and memorabilia from all over the world, making it a giant collage of all the diverse cultures. There were wall hangings with all the insignias of the four nations. The corridor was lined with intricately carved lamps and lanterns. Katara stopped in front of Zuko's solo portrait. She looked up at the imposing yet kind portrait and her entire being swelled with pride.

"I love it", she whispered. "Now it truly reflects you and your vision for the fire nation. It's perfect", she squeezed his arm and continued looking at his royal portrait.

"Thanks", Zuko blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where's the garden you wrote so much about?" Katara continued. "The one with the turtleducks."

"Oh, yes. We should go there soon. You're going to love that place. And mother and Kiyi will be back tomorrow!"

Zuko led her down the corridor and finally stopped in front of her room. He opened the door and walked in but paused abruptly. He glanced around the entire room and was shocked at how it had been transformed in just a few hours.

Suddenly, there were blue things everywhere, piles of books, a clutter of bottles and boxes, a big white furry rug, a wall hanging that he did not remember buying, and several other items that he wasn't sure he recognized. The mere sight of the clutter caused his shoulders to tense up. He fought the urge to go about tidying the room.

_Wasn't Katara always the one tidying up the camp?!_

As if reading his thoughts, Katara let out a laugh and faced him.

"What's the matter? The Firelord doesn't approve of my tidiness?"

"Well…"

"For your information, _this_ ", she gestured all around the room, "is not a mess...there is a structure to it."

"So it's an organized mess?"

"Exactly!"

Zuko looked at her beaming face and couldn't help but shake his head and drag his hand down his face.

"Fine", he groaned.

As his eyes looked around, a small object placed by the bed caught his attention. He walked over and was surprised when he saw what it was. He ran his fingers over the smooth hair pin and the delicately carved fire lily on it.

"Is this the...the gift I sent you on your birthday? You brought it along?"

"Of course! I love it, Zuko", Katara replied casually.

He glanced at Katara who was now gathering her night robe and such to prepare to turn in. She had grown over the last year. She had become taller, her head almost reached his chin. Her body seemed more lithe and strong. As his eyes admired her, he caught himself and cleared his throat.

"I should...uhh...I'll take your leave. Get some rest."

Katara turned around and bowed to him mockingly.

"Yes, your highness."

Zuko rolled his eyes but then felt a warm body embrace him.

"Good night, Zuko."

Zuko held his breath. Over the past year, he had labeled his feelings for Katara as nothing more than a silly crush. It had only been a few hours since her arrival at the Fire Nation, but he could already feel the effect she had on him multiply tenfold. It had been easier to maintain a balance in their friendship when it was just through letters, but now she was here and would live alongside him for several weeks.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

Zuko sighed and shook his head.

"Good night, Katara."


	9. Chapter 4

* * *

The next morning, a groggy Katara sat with Iroh in a quiet verandah, sipping on hot tea. It was earlier than she would normally care to wake up. But this was the Fire Nation. Everything started early here.

_Spirits! They all rise with the sun._

She would just have to get used it. The new routine had its perks, however. She would get to enjoy the company of Uncle Iroh before the chaos of the day began. The other thing, though she hadn't been able to decide if it was a perk or a bane, was watching Zuko train.

It was a sight to behold. He moved like a waterbender. Every movement was fluid and filled with purpose. He used his energy economically, no strike was wasted. She was in awe. She had never noticed his bending style before. Mostly because she was either busy fighting against him or alongside him.

But now, she could watch in leisure. And it was definitely a treat. She had to turn away quite often, though, on account of her mind wandering as she admired his physique, his muscles, his skin, his hair.

_It's alright, Katara. This is natural. He's a handsome young man._

_No! Get it together. He's the Fire Lord. He is Aang's best friend. He's YOUR best friend._

"Enjoying the sights?" Iroh's mischievous tone interrupted her musings.

"Uncle! Stop it", Katara laughed nervously. "I was just thinking how long it's been since I trained. Not just healing and practical waterbending. But sparring, fighting...you know?"

"Maybe you could train alongside Zuko."

"Oh, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"What's not a good idea", Zuko's voice startled her as he walked over and grabbed the towel on the chair beside her.

He sat down, panting, and wiped himself down. His hair clung to his face and neck.

 _Of course he is shirtless._ Katara rolled her eyes.

"I was just telling Katara, that she should train with you."

"Oh", Zuko glanced at Katara who was pursing her lips and raised his eyebrows at her. "Why is that a bad idea, again?"

"Uh", Katara was surprised at his response. Seeing his smirk though, she rose to the challenge. "Actually on second thought, perhaps I will join you sometime. And we still have that sparring match we agreed on in Ba Sing Se."

Katara cracked her knuckles and swirled her fingers, drawing a sizeable amount of water from thin air. Zuko sat up straight, reminded of the power of her element and her bending. But hearing his Uncle's chuckles, he regained his composure.

"Sounds good to me", he grinned and opened his palm and conjured a sizeable flame to match her water sphere.

Almost on instinct, they both launched their elements at each other. Fire met water and the steam hissed and danced before vanishing. But before all of the steam could disappear, Katara caught some with a twirl of one finger and shaped it into a ring that circled her finger.

"Don't forget, Firelord", she said smugly, "when fire meets water, it just becomes another form of water."

Zuko's heart skipped a beat at her words.

"Anyway", Katara stood up, "I need to get ready. It's the first day! I have to make a good impression on the fire nation healers."

She smiled nervously as she fidgeted with her hair.

"They're going to love you", Zuko stood up as well. "Uhh...I mean...everyone loves you...I mean...umm…"

"What my nephew, the Fire Lord, is trying to say...is that you're going to be wonderful! We are lucky to have you lead this project."

* * *

Katara took a long breath and stepped into the room filled with water tribe healers and fire nation herbalists. As she walked in, she was very aware of all the eyes fixed on her. She adjusted the fire lily hairpin tucked in the side of her head and managed a smile.

"Hello...everyone", she began slowly. "I am Katara...Master waterbender and healer from the Southern Water Tribe. Thank you so much for being a part of this endeavor. I am eager to work with all of you and help our people come together once more in peace."

Among the smiles and nods in the room, Katara spotted a few skeptical frowning faces. She brushed them aside and took her place at the head of the table.

"Before we begin, does anyone have any questions for me?"

"I do."

Katara looked up to see an elderly fire nation healer make his way to the front of the room.

"Yes, do go on."

"What do you hope to achieve by this...endeavor?"

"Uhh…", Katara glanced around unsure of how to respond. "I...we hope this exchange will help foster trust and a strong alliance between our people. And our citizens...especially those affected by the war...will benefit from the coming together of both our skill sets."

"Do you really believe we can trust each other...just like that?"

"Perhaps not immediately...but if we work together...it will happen. Do you not think so?"

"I've seen many things in my life, young lady", he spoke with authority. "And I have learnt one thing...water always puts out fire and they are best kept apart."

* * *

"It's important to note that although the tendons are important for the patient to resume functioning, we should always heal the ligament first because that is what's holding the…"

"Tara!" Katara turned around startled only to be hit smack dab in the stomach by a small head.

She yelped in pain and looked down at the dark brown hair and the small arms wrapped around her hips.

"Kiyi?" Katara mumbled in surprise.

"Kiyi!" Zuko rushed into the room.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw the young girl clinging to Katara right in the middle of the lecture hall. The other healers stifled their laughter on seeing the flustered Firelord. Zuko, in turn, straightened up and carried himself with more dignity as he walked further in.

"Sorry, Lady Katara", he cleared his throat and reached out for his sister.

"No!" Kiyi shrieked as Zuko tried prying her away.

"Kiyi", Zuko whispered, "Katara has work to do."

"Are you busy?" Kiyi looked up at Katara with an innocent questioning look.

Katara giggled and bent down to lift the girl in her arms. She groaned at the unexpected weight.

"Oh, my! You've grown big", Katara huffed as she adjusted Kiyi in her arms.

"See these people", Katara turned around to show Kiyi the healers who sat all around her, "I am teaching them right now."

"Oh", Kiyi pouted. "Can't you teach them later?"

Katara laughed and shook her head. She glanced at Zuko for help, but received none as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Well...how about we have our own little picnic some other time?"

"And", she added hurriedly as the girl's face dropped, "you can show me all the new firebending moves you learnt?"

Kiyi's face brightened up and she nodded in agreement.

"Alright", she exclaimed as Katara let her down once more.

"Come on, now. Let's go", Zuko stretched out his hand which Kiyi grabbed immediately.

Much to his embarrassment and Katara's amusement, Kiyi swung his arms about and skipped alongside him as they walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for the appreciation so far! 
> 
> Keep the comments and kudos coming. They really help motivate me when I hit a block!!


	10. Chapter 5

* * *

It had been a long day, more hectic than she could have imagined. Katara had been on her feet all day with no time to drink water, let alone eat lunch. Exhausted, she made her way to Zuko's office. The two guards stationed outside politely blocked the entrance. But Katara was in no mood to explain herself.

"Zuko!" she called out rather loudly. "Get out here...NOW."

The guards looked at her in shock and shuffled in their spots nervously, unsure of how to react to the water bender's tone or words. Before long, the door opened and an embarrassed but grinning Zuko came out.

"It's alright, let her in", he spread his arms out as if laying a carpet to welcome the impatient girl that stood glaring at his guards. "And for your own safety, don't stop her the next time she wants to come see me."

Katara rolled her eyes and stomped inside but not without a final frown at the squeamish guards. She heard Zuko chuckle as he followed her in and closed the door.

"For spirit's sake, Katara. Have _some_ pity on those men."

"It's your fault. You should have informed them of who I am so they would know better than to stop me from coming into your office."

"And what should I have told them...of who you are to me…", Zuko leaned against his desk, folding his arms in front of his chest.

He immediately cursed inwardly at his words.

_You are an embarrassment, Zuko. One would think a king would be better at watching what he says._

"Looks like Toph has been a bad influence on you", Katara snorted and walked over.

"It's been a long day, Zuko. I need a break...and clearly", she tilted her head towards the pile of papers on his desk, "you could use one too."

"What do you want to do?"

Katara's face lit up. She clapped her hands together and nearly squealed her response.

"Let's see the garden you wrote about first!"

"You're sixteen, Katara. Sixteen", he smiled and shook his head at the girl who was presently jumping in excitement.

"I'm also a waterbending master who can water whip you in front of your guards if you don't shut up and take me to the garden this very moment.'

Zuko scowled. He knew very well that Katara would do it too, just to prove her point. But her smug expression, flared his pride. He caught her hands and held them tight.

"I don't think you can do that, if you don't have your hands", Zuko returned her smug expression.

Katara frowned and then a smirk spread across her face. She swiped her foot and the cold stale tea on Zuko's desk rose up. With another swipe of her feet, the tea travelled to Zuko and hovered over his head. Zuko glanced at it in astonishment.

"Katara, don't you dare…"

"Release my hands then", she grinned.

"How on earth did you even do this with your feet?"

"You're not the only one who can adapt other bending styles to your element you know", Katara wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"I'm impressed. Now will you _please_ put the tea back in the cup."

"Only if you let go first."

"And how do I know that you won't drop it on my head as soon as I let go?"

"You'll just have to take a chance, now won't you?" Katara grinned.

"Fine!" Zuko closed his eyes and grunted.

He released her hands and opened one eye cautiously to check on the floating tea. It was gone. He sighed in relief prompting Katara to let out a loud laugh.

"If only your subjects could see their mighty Firelord, reduced to a nervous boy...by tea."

"Why you little…"

"Ow!" Katara yelped as he pinched her arm.

"Serves you right."

She pinched him back and much harder.

"Ow!" he scowled.

"Serves _you_ right!"

Before he could return the pinch, Katara caught his arms and held it by her sides, firmly.

"Enough of this childish behavior", she whined. "We can keep pinching each other _or_ we can finally go to the garden and make the most of this precious little break. You decide!"

Zuko's heart stopped and his stomach dropped to his feet. His arms were almost around Katara, albeit in an awkward death grip that she maintained to prevent him from pinching her. If he leaned in, they would be mere inches apart.

"How about I choose option number three?" He let go of his inhibitions and smiled.

"Wait, what is option three?"

"That we stay here...like this", he looked down at his arms. "You can keep scolding me if you like."

Katara felt her heart jump. It was then she realized the situation. If he leaned in, they would be mere inches apart. As if reading her mind, Zuko raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Ugh...so the garden…", Katara laughed in resignation and released his arms.

"Yeah….alright. Let's get you to the garden before you destroy my office or something." He straightened himself and offered her his arm.

"I can't wait to see it", she smiled as she intertwined her arm in his.


	11. Chapter 6

* * *

They sat by the pond in silence, feeding the turtleducks. As the sun set, the leaves took on new shades and the entire garden transformed into a dusky wonderland. There was a gentle breeze caressing their skin.

Suddenly, they heard music float through the air. It was heartbreakingly beautiful. Two, maybe three instruments played together in perfect harmony. The music, the garden, the sunset, all conspired to enchant Katara and soon she was caught in the spell.

She stood up and walked around the garden, trying to get closer to the source of the melody. As she walked, she couldn't help but let her feet that follow the rhythm. With each step, her body began swaying and sashaying as she made her way through the bushes and trees that dotted the garden.

She let her body move freely, skipping, twirling, swaying, sliding. Sometimes around the pile of red leaves, sometimes kicking them as she skipped into them, sometimes spinning in circles to make them dance with her, and sometimes holding the branches closest to her to change the direction of her feet, only to begin the dance anew.

Zuko watched as she lost herself in reverie. His entire heart, mind and soul came together to take in the sight that lay before him. She looked a dancing fiery sunbeam in the fire nation dress. He stood up, as if hypnotized, and walked towards her.

As she swung around another tree, he jumped ahead just in time to catch her in his arms. With one hand holding hers and the other around her waist, he leaned in closer and swayed her gently in circles as they moved along the grass, around the leaves, and over fallen flowers.

Katara went up on her tiptoes and brought her face closer to his. She couldn't help the wide smile that covered her face, ear to ear. She let herself be carried away by the music, the breeze, and Zuko. As they swayed to the melody, she pressed her cheek against his.

"You dance well."

"I have actually never danced like this before."

He could feel Katara smile and wondered if she was blushing. He didn't dare pull back though, afraid to burst this bubble they were dancing in.

"Well, then it's a natural gift."

"I think it's because of you", he whispered back and pulled her closer.

Katara pulled her head back and Zuko saw the joy twinkle in her eyes. He felt a contentment wash over his heart. He would dance all night if it meant seeing her smile so freely. Happiness radiated from every pore on her skin. She kissed him on his cheek and then a smirk appeared on her face.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe it's just because of me that you're dancing so well", she giggled as Zuko squeezed her waist with his arm and snorted.

She rested her head on his chest and sighed. They continued dancing well after the last rays had left them and Yue arose in the cloudless sky. As the moonlight bathed the garden and a thousand stars shimmered above them, Katara realized that were no longer dancing. They were just rocking side to side gently.

She closed her eyes and adjusted herself in his arms, turning her head towards him to nestle in the curve of his neck and chest. Zuko placed her hand on his chest and tucked her hair behind her ear. His finger grazed her cheek and he leaned down to whisper.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Mmm…", Katara mumbled.

"Let's get you inside", Zuko let out a soft laugh. "You haven't even eaten yet."

"No", Katara wrapped both arms around his waist and hugged him tight, her head still resting on his chest. "Not yet. Let's stay here longer. Before we have to go back to…"

Her voice trailed off and neither attempted to finish the sentence. They stayed there locked in a warm embrace, Katara facing up, listening to his heartbeat, Zuko facing down, his lips resting on her cheek. They let the moment stretch into a never ending night.


	12. Chapter 7

* * *

As Zuko's lips rested on Katara's cheek, his body melted into the warm embrace. He glanced down and saw two blue eyes looking at him as she whispered his name.

"Zuko…"

His heart began racing as he found himself leaning forward, inching closer to the trembling lips.

"Zuko!"

He shut his eyes, prepared for the magic that was about to happen.

"ZUKO!"

"Huh!? Ow!"

Zuko yelled as his body slammed against the floor. He jerked up at once, looking around in every direction, disoriented and confused.

"Zuko!?"

This time, he heard his name loud and clear, followed by several knocks. It was not Katara but his Uncle who was saying it.

"Is everything alright, nephew?"

"Uhh...yeah...yes...unc...uncle", Zuko stammered as he stood up quickly, rubbing his head. "Just a...a moment...just a minute!"

Zuko looked around his room and finally let out the breath he had been holding. He fell back on his bed and smacked his head.

_Arrghhhh. It was a dream! Of course it was. That is not what happened last night in the garden!_

"Nephew? Are you okay? I am coming in."

"Fine", Zuko groaned as he dragged his hands down his face.

He remained on the bed, his hands covering his face, as he tried to shake off the tingling sensations all over his body. He let out another groan as he remembered how real the dream felt.

"Zuko? You're still in bed?"

Zuko took a deep breath and sat up.

"You're late for your morning training. Are you ill?" Iroh took a seat beside Zuko's bed.

"I'm...I'm fine, Uncle. I just...didn't sleep well."

"Oh...why is that? Is something bothering you?"

"Yes", Zuko muttered to himself without thinking. "I mean no...", he quickly added, "I slept late."

"You work too much, Firelord Zuko", Iroh shook his head and sighed. "You need to find balance."

"Hmm", Zuko nodded absentmindedly as he rubbed his eyes, "I did take a break yesterday."

"Oh?" Iroh perked up as he heard Zuko's words. "That's a first."

Zuko froze mid-rub and cursed inwardly. He knew that if he told his Uncle about the break, he would taunt and tease him no end.

"Umm...yes...just a short one...to stretch my back...you know how it is...sitting at that desk all day."

"Hmm. That is good. Where did you go?"

"I just...walked around the garden."

"Were you alone?" Iroh stroked his beard and hid his smile.

Zuko glanced at his Uncle, surprised at the directness of his words. Iroh could no longer hide his smirk, much to Zuko's irritation.

"It's already quite late", Zuko stood up and put on his nightshirt. "I must get ready."

Iroh stood up too and bowed slowly with exaggerated solemnity, prompting Zuko to roll his eyes. When he straightened up again, he chuckled to himself as he watched Zuko disappear into the bathing area.

He walked out of Zuko's room, shaking his head in amusement, but startled at the sight of Katara walking down the corridor towards him.

"Katara, my dear! How are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Uncle! But what happened to you? I was waiting for you at tea. Neither you nor Zuko showed up for the morning training session."

"Ahh...I'm sorry. I came to check on Zuko since he didn't come at his usual time."

"Oh, is he alright?"

"Yes...he says he went to bed late."

"That's my fault, Uncle!" Katara interlocked her arm with his. "I forced him to show me the garden last night."

"Lady Ursa's garden?" Iroh inquired as they walked towards the courtyard.

"Yep", Katara smiled. "It was beautiful. We ended up watching the sunset and before I knew it, it was already quite late."

"Sounds like you two had a lot of fun", Iroh nudged Katara.

"Uncle!" Katara giggled and shook her head. "I had so much to catch him up on, after all. And it seems Zuko had a lot to…", she paused and fell silent.

"What is it, my dear?"

"It seems that Zuko had a lot to unburden too. Once I asked him about Fire Nation stuff, he couldn't stop talking."

"Another first", Iroh mumbled to himself and grinned.

Katara, on the other hand, frowned.

"Uncle...I knew being Firelord would be a difficult journey but last night, I realized just how difficult a burden it is for...one person."

She stared ahead as her mind returned to all the issues and challenges Zuko had shared with her the previous night.

"That it is", Iroh's smile turned into a solemn one as he patted her hand. "It's a good thing he has all of us to support him...and love him."

"Hmm", Katara remained lost in her thoughts, not noticing the hopeful twinkle in Iroh's eyes.

* * *

Katara stifled her yawns as she made her way to her room. The second day with the healers had somehow been even longer and more tiring than the first. After her quick morning tea with Iroh, she rushed straight to the dispensary. She hadn't met Zuko all day.

As she walked towards her door, she heard squeals and giggles emanating from another room further down the corridor. She remembered her promise to Kiyi and it took every ounce of energy to not go hide in her own bed. She sighed and kept walked towards Zuko's room.

"Zuko...it's me...may I…", Katara knocked on the partly ajar door.

Before she could finish, the door swung open and Kiyi hugged her ecstatically.

"You're here, Tara! Come in...come inside."

Katara gave Zuko a tired smile and walked in. Zuko was seated at his desk, reading a document. By his side was a small stool on which several sheets of paper were covered in colorful scratches and sketches.

"Look what I drew!" Kiyi sat beside the stool and showed her the drawings.

"That's wonderful, Kiyi", Katara ruffled her hair and stood beside Zuko. "What're you up to?"

From the moment Katara had walked in, it took all of Zuko's strength to not think of his dream. It had been easy all day because their paths never crossed but now, as she stood beside him, smiling gently, it was nearly impossible to suppress the memory of dancing with her, holding her close, and swaying in the night breeze.

"Just working…", he cleared his throat in an attempt to maintain an even tone.

"Are you done with your class, Tara?" Kiyi looked at her expectantly.

"Yes", Katara nodded."Do you want to picnic now?"

"Yes!" Kiyi jumped up and began running outside the room. "I'll go get everything."

"Are you sure, Katara?" Zuko turned towards her when Kiyi left. "You look exhausted."

"I _am_ exhausted. Now, I know what Fire Hawky must have felt like each time he had to make the long trip to deliver our letters."

"You should rest." Zuko rolled his eyes at the name Katara had given to the special hawk he had designated for mail between the royal palace and the southern water tribe.

"I don't want to break my promise to Kiyi...and maybe some fresh air and a picnic will help."

"You're overworking yourself", Zuko frowned at her. "I hope the herbalists aren't giving you a tough time. I know some of the older ones are still resistant to the changes I'm making."

Katara leaned against the desk and wrapped her arms around herself.

"No...it's not that...there's just...so much to do, Zuko", she looked at the floor. "There are so many people...who need….I've seen the effects of the war in the earth kingdom and elsewhere. I just...never realized that even fire nation citizens had suffered so much."

"One step at a time, Katara", Zuko stood up and massaged her arms comfortingly. "It's a long road. Don't tire yourself out so soon."

"You're right", she exhaled and closed her eyes.

Zuko warmed his hands and moved them to her temple. He heard her moan in relief as he gently massaged them with his warm fingertips.

"Don't do that too loud", he chuckled, "or the guards will get the wrong idea."

Katara's eyes widened and she stood up straight, mortified.

"I...umm...oh…", she stuttered.

"I'm joking", Zuko laughed.

"Ugh", Katara grunted and pushed him back. "Very funny."

Just then, Kiyi rushed in.

"Everything's ready! Let's go."

"Where are we going, young lady?" Zuko asked her in a mock stern voice.

"The guards are waiting outside to take us", Kiyi grinned mischievously.

"Are we leaving the palace?" Katara asked in surprise.

"Yes! I made all the arrangements after I met you in class this morning", she beamed with pride.

"Kiyi...we can't just leave the palace without first…", Zuko began but Katara stopped him.

"It's alright, Zuko. We'll be fine. No one stands a chance against two master benders and…", she winked at Kiyi, "...a third in training, right?"

Kiyi laughed and nodded proudly.

"Fine", Zuko relented and lifted Kiyi in his arms. "Let's see what this surprise picnic has in store for us."


	13. Chapter 8

* * *

"What is this place?"

Katara gasped as they walked ahead. Everywhere she looked, there were fields of green covered in red flowers. Just beyond the meadow, she could feel the ocean. She could feel it in her body. A calm soothing energy rushed through her with every step she took.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Zuko smiled. "We're on the outskirts of the capital."

"I love watching the sunset from here", Kiyi chimed in. "Zuzu and I come here a lot! We sit there", she pointed at a spot and began running towards it, "and we talk and talk and talk."

"I'm guessing she is the one who does the talking?" Katara chuckled as they walked over to the girl.

"No!" Kiyi replied before Zuko could. "Zuzu talks a lot too! He talks about Uncle Iroh, about the secrets of the dragons, about the bad drama troupe, about you…"

As Kiyi ranted on, Zuko froze and cursed inwardly. Katara paused as well and turned to look at him.

"So...what do you say about me, Firelord?" Katara teased.

"Uhh…", Zuko was at a loss for words. He looked at Katara and saw the amused grin and rolled his eyes.

"I tell her about a stubborn water tribe peasant who was so violent that people thought she was actually a firebender in a past life."

He chuckled as Katara shoved him. He began running ahead and Katara grunted and followed him. He dodged her small water whips as he made his way to Kiyi. The young girl clapped in glee as she saw the playful fight between the two.

"Get him, Tara!"

"Traitor!" Zuko called out to his sister, making her giggle even more.

Katara's whip suddenly made contact with his leg and he came tumbling down. Katara knelt by his side with a smirk and flicked his forehead.

"Ow! I could have fought back, you know."

"Then why didn't you?" Katara flicked him again.

"Ow! I didn't want to defeat you in front of her", he grinned and lay back again.

Katara scowled and splashed the water against his face. She sat down beside Kiyi who was spreading a blanket on the ground. Zuko wiped his face and ran his hands through his now wet hair as he sat up with a smile. He admired the sight of the two for a few minutes. Eventually, he joined them. They were all seated on the mat as he took the food out from the basket.

"I'm starving", Katara clutched her stomach.

"Did you have lunch?" Zuko frowned at her as he handed her a roll.

"Uhh…", Katara devoured the roll and avoided his gaze.

"Katara?" He narrowed his eyes on her.

"No", she looked at him guiltily.

"Oh for spirit's sake!" Zuko shook his head and took out another roll. "Here...have some more."

Katara grinned sheepishly and shot him a grateful look.

They talked and laughed and relaxed as the sun began its daily descent. Katara was mesmerized by all the colors.

_Yep. Autumn in the fire nation is definitely my favorite season._

Suddenly, she heard sounds in the distance. Zuko and Katara turned around just in time to see the three guards that had accompanied them, and that waited for them by the carriage, fall to the ground. They jumped to their feet, fully alert and ready for a fight.

"Katara...watch over Kiyi. I'm going to check this out."

Katara immediately grabbed the girl.

"Stay close, Kiyi. Alright?" she instructed the girl who took a deep breath and nodded calmly.

Katara smiled at the maturity of the young girl. She would make a fine firebender indeed. Zuko walked ahead cautiously. No one was in sight. It was as if the guards had fallen to an invisible force. Katara looked to the sky. The waxing moon had started its ascent. She closed her eyes and focussed, searching, feeling. Finally, she sensed it. Blood.

"Zuko...I feel them", she whispered as she walked towards him hurriedly, holding Kiyi with one hand.

"What? Where?"

"I can feel their blood. There are a handful of them. Some on our left, behind that grove of trees. And some in front of us, somewhere near the carriage."

Zuko nodded and looked around. He couldn't see anyone but he knew better than to doubt the word of a bloodbender. He knew Katara had been honing the skill secretly even though she hadn't mentioned it to anyone else. A large part of her was still ashamed of the ability, although he could never understand why. He had always believed it was a valuable skill that could be used for good as well.

"Let's head away from them", Zuko finally spoke. "We can make our way out through those trees", he pointed to their right.

"No", Katara frowned. "We need to know who they are, what they want."

"Not with Kiyi here. I am _not_ putting her at risk", Zuko spoke with finality.

"Yeah...you're right", Katara nodded.

It was getting dark and the night was cloudy. They made their way to the other side carefully and Katara followed Zuko's lead.

"I think they're following us", Katara whispered.

She could feel them getting closer, their warm hostile blood gushing powerfully through their bodies. They seemed to be converging on them. Her heart began racing and she decided that she had to do whatever it took to get Kiyi and Zuko out of here safely.

"Zuko, here", she pushed Kiyi towards him. "Take her. I'll hold them back. They're gaining on us."

"What? No! We can all get out together. Let's just run", he lifted Kiyi.

"I'll be right behind you. Take her and go!"

"Katara…I am not..."

Just then, lithe shadows emerged from the bushes behind them.

"Go!" Katara yelled as she stood her ground and prepared herself.

There were seven, maybe eight of them. She took a deep breath and focused all her energy. The next second, the bodies froze. She glanced back and saw Zuko beginning to walk towards her.

"Keep going!" She commanded angrily.

As he turned around and rush ahead, two figures leapt out in front of him. Zuko blasted fire at them as Kiyi hid behind him. Katara's entire body shook as she shifted her stance sideways and moved one hand towards them. She trembled with the effort it took to maintain control on the eight bodies as she gripped the blood in the other two as well.

"RUN!"

"Katara, please let me…."

And then chaos descended. From the dark pockets in the trees, more bodies jumped out and surrounded them.

"GET KIYI OUT OF HERE", she growled as she twisted her hands.

On her command, the frozen figures jerked and fell to the ground. Zuko gritted his teeth in despair knowing she was right. He grabbed Kiyi and sprinted, keeping the attackers away with fierce blasts of fire.

Katara spun around eyeing all the new attackers and tried her best to bloodbend them. She prayed that Zuko and Kiyi had made it out safely when she couldn't see them anymore. She raised her arms above her head and grabbed at the air, searching their bodies for the organ that held their lives.

She could feel it in her clutches and one by one the bodies fell limp. But there were too many. Before she knew it, ropes wrapped around her arms and legs. She fell forward and her head hit the ground. Then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 9

* * *

"I need the crown guard here, NOW!" Zuko growled as he rushed into the palace.

"Kiyi...go to mother", he instructed the girl and continued running towards the guards.

"Zuko!" Iroh rushed out. "What is it? What happ…"

"They've got Katara!" he spat out. "We were ambushed. There were too many of them. They came for me. We...I...she told me to get Kiyi out of there. I wanted to help...I tried to...she told me to leave. I couldn't…how could I...", Zuko was trembling.

"Hush my boy. Breathe. It's alright", Iroh pulled him into his arms and embraced him. "We will get her back."

"I let them take her", Zuko whispered as tears of disgust and guilt flowed down his face.

"She's a strong woman...and a stronger bender", Iroh pulled back and looked straight into Zuko's fiery eyes. "She will survive."

Zuko nodded and regained his composure as the crown guard, the elitest of his soldiers, arrived. The commander stepped forward.

"Firelord Zuko, we are ready. What are our orders?"

* * *

Katara woke up to darkness. Her senses were overwhelmed by a foul stench. She tried moving but realized she was bound by metal all over her hand, her feet and her mouth. Whoever these people were, they didn't want her to bend or scream. She was chained with both arms up and both legs against a wall. Gradually, her eyes adjusted to the room.

She hoped against hope that Zuko and Kiyi were safe. She knew there were rebel groups, dissenters, even assassination attempts on Zuko. But she had never witnessed any of the threats first hand. Thinking of the countless attackers that had descended on them made her shudder at the danger Zuko's life was constantly in just by way of his title.

She couldn't sense any significant water around her. She waited and waited like a panther hunting an elusive prey. Smelling for the blood. Listening for any sound, any clue to where she was.

Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours passed her by. She had no way of telling. At long last she heard voices outside. They were whispering, barely audible. Finally the door screeched and groaned as it slid open. It must have been very thick and heavy going by the sheer effort it took for the person to open it.

Katara saw a figure wearing all black and a black mask enter. He was empty handed but had a weapon strapped to his waist. He approached her cautiously and saw that she was looking right at him. Her blue eyes were on fire.

"She's awake", he called out and another person entered the cell.

"Well, well…", the deep smooth voice floated around her, "Lady Katara...mighty waterbender...fierce bloodbender...it's nice to finally meet you."

Katara froze. She felt a chill move down her spine. She tried speaking but the metal clasp her jaw shut and only muffled sounds were heard.

"Ah, sorry. We have to take precautions. Wouldn't want more deaths. You've already cost me enough men and women."

Katara glared at him.

"I know what you must be wondering. Firelord Zuko and Princess Kiyi…"

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as he uttered their names. Her mind began racing.

_No. No. Please. He got away. I saw them get away._

"...don't worry. They escaped. Unharmed."

Katara's shoulders dropped in relief.

"It was commendable. The fight you put up to help them escape. But it was pointless."

He paused and came closer. His voice reduced to a hiss, almost metallic.

"It was you we wanted anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far and excited by the sudden turn of events! Do leave a kudo or comment if you are! They really keep me motivated!


	15. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder - 
> 
> I am using the rich history and canon of the Avatar world and events but you do not need to be familiar with the graphic novels necessarily. Whatever is necessary for the reader to know will be mentioned in the chapter. 
> 
> Feel free, however, to google the characters and history I am referring to - The Fifth Nation, Queen Tagaka - to enhance your understanding of the backstories.

* * *

"Zuko! Are you alright?!" Lady Ursa hurried out with Kiyi in tow.

She embraced Zuko and heaved a sigh of relief on seeing that he had sustained no injuries.

"Kiyi told me everything. I'm so glad you both are safe", she pressed his cheeks much to his embarrassment.

"Mother…", he whispered, his ears turning red. "Not in front of the guards."

"Any guesses as to who could be behind this one?" Ursa ignored his words and continued.

"There are the obvious suspects", Zuko frowned. "The New Ozai Society, the covert operations planned by the Dai Li, the nameless rebel group that is being financed by some of the old ministers and businessmen who profited from the war."

"I'm having a team comb through all the intel we have had, every threat and spies we have found", Iroh smoothened his beard thoughtfully. "Something will come up. And I have alerted the White Lotus too."

"We must act quickly if we are to find Katara", Ursa nodded.

"Yes…", Zuko looked at the ground with a dejected look on his face. "We were just about to leave."

As Zuko turned around to prepare for his departure, Iroh cleared his throat.

"Should I...send word to Chief Hakoda...and the Avatar?"

Zuko paused mid step. He held his breath as it dawned on him that there were others who had a right to know of Katara's capture. Half his heart was gripped with guilt at the thought of telling them she was caught due to his incompetence.

The other half was frozen at the realization that in just two days he had forgotten about the outside world. About her real home in the South Pole. About Aang. It had felt as if she had been staying there forever, that she would always stay there.

"Let's wait till morning when we are back, so we can send them the most updated news of her...", he was at a loss for how to complete the sentence.

"It will be okay", Ursa placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed it reassuringly. "She can handle herself."

As soon as all the guards had mounted their rides, Zuko jumped on Druk and gave the command. They headed back to the meadow where they were ambushed.

As Zuko flew over the location, his heart jumped each time he saw a fleeting shadow or a flash of light. He cursed himself for not taking more precautions before stepping out of the palace. He regretted never taking the threats on his life too seriously. Now Katara would bear the brunt of his oversight. She would suffer in place of him.

_It should have been me._

He tried to push the fear out of his mind and reminded himself that Katara was a master waterbender. That she was a fierce warrior. That she was a force to be reckoned with. That she had single handedly stopped Azula. And that in a few nights, there would be a full moon.

* * *

Katara froze as she heard his words.

_It was you we wanted anyway._

It didn't make any sense. She had assumed the attack was meant for the Firelord. One of many attempts to eliminate him and disrupt the peace efforts after the end of the war. Although, it always baffled her how there could be people who weren't happy that the war ended.

_Unless...unless they want to use me to blackmail Zuko and Aang!_

"I know what you must be thinking", the smooth cold voice continued. "I am using you to get to the Firelord and Avatar."

Katara felt her body shiver as a tiny smirk crept its way across his face.

"You're not entirely wrong but that is not my main goal. But I am getting ahead of myself", he stood close in front of her and his smile widened.

"Let me introduce myself properly. I am Tanaka, descendent of the mighty pirate queen Tagaka."

Katara thought long and hard but neither name rung a bell. Her confusion only grew as the man paused, as if expecting her to react to this revelation. She rolled her eyes internally at the pomposity of his presumption.

"We once belonged to the proud Fifth Nation. A clan that consisted of waterbenders, earthbenders, firebenders, and non benders alike. A refuge for the expelled, the misfits, the overlooked, and those seeking more than what the confines of their nations had to offer."

Katara didn't like the sound of his words. They were beginning to sound more and more like the declaration of a rebel group that wanted to shake the core of society.

"We have existed for many generations. But it was during the time of Avatar Yangchen that we vowed to roam the seas south and east of the Earth Kingdom in peace and leave behind a life of crime. We honored the treaty for three generations."

"But the ways of the world can be so unfair for the minorities, the under privileged, the poor and powerless. And when no one else stood up for these ignored members of our society, the Fifth Nation did. We fought the growing tyranny and greed of the Earth Kingdom that was hidden beneath their ambitions for progress, unity...in the name _stability_ ", he scoffed.

"The pinnacle of our achievements was Queen Tagaka, a brave queen who didn't back down even when it meant fighting the _beloved_ Avatar. Avatar Kyoshi...", he nearly spat out her name, "never cared about the world. She was too engrossed in Earth Kingdom matters to notice the plight of the discarded members of the fire nation, earth kingdom, water tribe and the…", he paused and seemed to contemplate his next words.

"In any case", he smirked and continued. "Queen Tagaka cared. But what did they do? They attacked us brutally, destroying much of the Fifth Nation...forcing us to surrender and took us as prisoners."

He paced back and forth in front of Katara with a frown that was turning into a bitter scowl.

"Nevertheless", he exhaled deeply and straightened his back, "we survived and rebuilt and flourished even. And now it is our time once more...to expose the wrongs of the present world. Everything is wrong. Everything. And I am here to fix it."


	16. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, bringing in characters from the A:TLA world - Yee-Li, Jingbo, and Xing Ying - some of the first air acolytes who trained under Aang and eventually became masters.
> 
> In my AU, the events of the graphic novel with these characters did not happen. The only thing to remember is that acolytes existed at this time, Aang met them after the war, he eventually trained them, and their numbers grew.

* * *

"Careful, Toph! You nearly got me with that one!"

"Not my fault your seismic sensing has weakened, twinkletoes!"

"My seismic sensing has NOT weakened! I'll show you..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a tiny ripple of earth made its way towards Aang and toppled him over, catching him off guard.

"That's what happens when you slack on your training", Toph smirked.

Aang rubbed his posterior as he straightened himself on the ground. He sat up and looked all around him. His eyes landed on Toph and he watched in awe as she continued to raise the pillar perfectly and smoothly.

"This is the last one", Aang sighed.

"Not yet, there are more pillars to make", Toph grunted as she set it in place.

"No...I mean the Eastern Air Temple...once we're done restoring this one...all four air temples will be like they were once...almost. What a year it's been", he smiled and turned to face the pillar he was working on before Toph disrupted him.

He gently ran his fingers over the carvings that he and the acolytes had been working on so meticulously since morning. They painstakingly worked their way through every structure Toph and the other earthbenders would erect and decorated them with designs, inscriptions, anything and everything he could remember from his past.

That was until Toph suddenly raised the newest pillar without warning, sending a mighty shockwave beneath them that sent the acolytes scrambling in every direction in fear. Now, they slowly peered from where they had sought shelter and looked around to see if it was safe to return to their work stations.

"Mas...Master Aang", a trembling voice emerged from the nearby patio. "Can we...return?"

"Yes", Aang chuckled and walked over. "You can come out now, Yee-Li", he extended his arm to the girl who sighed in relief. "And the rest of you too, Jingbo and Xing Ying…"

Slowly two more heads popped up from behind a window.

"Jeez!" Toph's voice boomed. "You really need to toughen up these acolytes, twinkletoes!"

Aang rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I think we can take a break. What do you guys think? I could play the flute and we can have a little dance party?" Aang smirked and winked.

"Yes!" Jingbo nearly leapt. "We've been squinting our eyes while carving for half the day. I feel like I'm going blind!"

"Quit the melodrama, Bobo!" Xing Ying nudged him with her elbow. "But yes...I would certainly like a break as well."

"Come on", Aang began walking towards a completed section of the courtyard.

The deck was open and spacious, with a flowing fountain. All around above them, hung flute-like structures. They were a new invention by Aang that swayed in the wind and produced music. He called them the 'dancing chimes'.

"Yeah whatever", Toph snorted. "Go dance around until you feel better."

"Come on, Toph", he yelled back with a grin. "I know you secretly like the music. I've seen you tapping your feet."

"That was me tapping my feet _impatiently_ , waiting for the torture to end!"

"Sure…", he sent a minute ripple of earth in her direction in an attempt to get back at her.

"Nice try", Toph lifted her toes and stopped the wave without even flinching.

Aang scowled but then perked up with a thought. He swirled a finger and the next thing they heard was a screaming Toph.

"Did you just use your _airbending_ to get back at me!? You little brat! Fight me like a real bender, you little bitch! You think you're tough? I'll show you tough! Ain't nothing tougher than Toph!"

Aang's giggles grew louder as he joined the other acolytes near the fountain.

* * *

Zuko trudged towards his room slowly. His entire body felt heavy after the night of searching for any trace of Katara. But his heart was heavier as he felt the weight of the object in his hand.

He entered his room and sat on his bed quietly. With a long breath, he held open his palm and stared at the hairpin that shone gently in the light of dawn that was creeping into his room.

His eyes lingered on the intricately carved, bright red fire lily that held a delicate gem at its center. It was the gift that he had sent to Katara in the south pole as she began a new journey rebuilding her tribe and becoming the leader he knew she was meant to be.

He had ordered the royal jeweler to bring him gems of all the shades of blues known to them and had looked at each one himself until he found the perfect one that matched the blue eyes he could never forget.

As he gazed at the gem now, he felt as if it really was Katara looking back at him, as if she was calling out to him. It broke his heart to think of how she must have been bound and dragged after her capture resulting in the hairpin falling off her brown locks and onto the brown dirt for him to find.

He looked outside the window at the rising sun. This was one morning he wished hadn't arrived so soon. Because now he would have to write to Chief Hakoda that his beloved daughter had been taken. He would have to tell Aang that the girl he loved dearly was in danger. Shame spread across his body and he lay back under its burden.

A knock on the door drew him out of his limbo.

"Zuko…", Lady Ursa's kind voice spoke.

The door opened and Zuko sat up with much effort and looked at her expectantly.

"Has there been any news from Uncle or the White Lotus?" He asked.

"No, but it's only been a few hours since the messengers left. Something will turn up soon."

Zuko dragged his fingers through his hair as his frustration grew.

"We didn't find any leads...except for this…", he held out the hairpin.

"It's beautiful", Lady Ursa picked up the delicate pin and smiled. "Did you make this for her?"

"Uhh...no...I just...", Zuko became flustered as heat spread over his face, "ordered the royal jeweler to make it for her."

"Hmm…", Ursa observed it thoughtfully and then finally placed it back in his hand.

"We also found some ostrich horse tracks but they ended near the beach. So….they must have...taken her on a boat. And there's no way of telling where they went! I flew all over in every direction on Druk but there was nothing...no boat in sight...no news of foreign vessels seen by the coast guards."

With each word, Zuko's voice grew angrier and louder. Ursa reached out and pulled him closer to her chest. She massaged his back and spoke softly.

"You mustn't give in to despair, Zuko. You're not alone in this. Everyone is out there….trying to find any clue as to her whereabouts. And we _will_. Until then... remember this. Patience yields focus."

Just then, an abrupt sound startled them. It was the sound of glass shattering. Zuko jumped up and rushed forward, a fiery blaze ready at his fingertips. He knew they would come back for him but he didn't think it would be so soon and so daring as to come all the way to his private chamber.

He noticed a hole in his window and a rock lying on the ground with a paper wrapped around it. He quickly looked out but could see no person or anything suspicious. He ran out and alerted the two guards outside his quarters.

"Someone is in the palace grounds. They threw this through my window. Find them!"

As the guards left, he yanked the paper off the rock.

_Worry not, Firelord Zuko. We will keep her alive._ _After all, we need her for some very important work._

Zuko froze as he read the last line.

_They need her? They were after her!?_

His eyes widened as he realized how grossly he had misread the situation.

"No…", he gasped. "This whole time, we thought they were coming after me. But they weren't. They came for Katara. And I let them get her without a fight."

Ursa took the note from him and read it as well. Her eyebrows furrowed as she realized its implications.

"You were in a difficult situation...you had no choice but to…"

"If they wanted me, they would keep her alive as a bargaining chip", Zuko went on as his mind raced ahead to the new reality. "But now...they want her. And they got her. Who knows what they'll do!? They have no need to contact us again. Ever."

"You're wrong. Whatever the purpose is, they will reach out. This isn't about her alone. You...even the Avatar...you're all targets. They want something. From all of you. We just don't know what it is yet."

Still lost in his own thoughts, Zuko ran about his room gathering his daggers, swords, and other items.

"The army and fleets can continue the search. But they will only slow me down. I have dealt with such criminals before. The only way to flush them out is by stealth. Alone."

"But Zuko…"

"Please tell Uncle to send word to the Southern water tribe and the Eastern air temple. I have to leave immediately."

"I'll write to them myself", Ursa replied. "Iroh is busy and there is to be a meeting with some of the White Lotus members in the evening."

She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I love you, Zuko. I know you'll find her. That's who you are. Someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."

"Thank you, mother", Zuko leaned into her palm and closed his eyes, drawing comfort from her confidence in him.

The soothing comfort of such unwavering faith was something he had felt from Katara as well. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how similar Katara was to his mother.

"I'll send word back to you and Uncle as soon as I find something."

With that, he turned around and left with new found determination and strength.


	17. Chapter 12

* * *

As they wrapped up for the day, Aang sat by the fountain playing with the cool water. The light from the setting sun jumped and danced in the stream. He sighed at the sight of his puffs of air playing with the water. It was in moments like this, that he couldn't help but think of Katara.

It was easy to move on as he flew to all four corners of the world restoring each air temple. It was easy to not pine when he was surrounded by his friends and acolytes and Toph most of all. It was easy to let go each time he meditated into the spirit world and enhanced his spiritual growth with Guru Batik.

But it was in these small gaps in his active life, that her memories seeped in much like her element. Visions of their time together during the war - her smile and laughter, their dance together, the necklace he made for her, the kiss he had planted on her lips on the day of the black sun - flooded his mind when it was empty.

He had heard everything she said to him at the Jasmine Dragon after the coronation. He had meant everything he had said to her. He truly did want their friendship to stay strong and flourish despite her rejection. But without realizing it, he had run away from her.

He had only visited her once in the past year, as she worked to rebuild the South Pole. And even then, he had avoided being alone with her because every time he saw her, he could still feel his heart flutter. But he knew that Katara had meant what she said and to try again, would only disrespect her decision and make it harder to move on for him. But the same thought would hover over his head.

_Weren't Sokka and Katara his family? Weren't they meant to be together as a family?_

She had kept writing to him though. Even when his replies were few and far apart, her letters had always found him. One every month. In each letter, he could smell her, hear her happy yet concerned voice, see her blue eyes smiling, and feel her love and warmth touch him from afar.

Lately, he had started feeling less heavy as her memories would flood in his solitary moments. He had begun thinking that maybe this was what moving on and letting go really felt like. And that maybe, he could visit her once more and not feel awkward and confused.

"Hey, twinkletoes!"

Aang turned around and saw Toph strutting towards him. He startled at the sight of a messenger hawk with a fire nation ribbon around it sitting on her shoulder.

"This came for ya", she tilted her head in the hawk's direction.

The hawk flew off Toph and on to the fountain beside Aang.

"Hey, buddy. It's good to see you again!" Aang petted the gentle bird with a smile as he unfolded the letter attached to it.

"What's Sparky been upto?" Toph stood in front of him with her arms crossed across her chest and a hint of a smile on her face.

Aang didn't reply.

"Twinkletoes?"

Aang read and reread the note in growing disbelief.

"Aang? Why is your heart racing? Is everything okay?" Toph stepped closer and placed her hands on his shoulder.

Finally, Aang looked up at the concerned face gazing in his direction. He looked into the eyes that were more expressive than anyone would expect blind eyes to be. He gripped her arms with his hands and barely managed to speak in a hoarse whisper.

"Someone's kidnapped Katara."

* * *

"It's been a day since we left. How much further?"

"We're past the fire nation islands. By dawn, we'll reach the Earth Kingdom. And then by dusk, Taku."

"So by tomorrow night we should be at the hideout?"

"Yes."

"Good. But don't let your guard down even for one second. She is dangerous despite all our precautions. We are, after all, on a boat in the middle of the sea. And the moon is very close to full. We have to keep a strict watch until we reach our destination. Do NOT instigate her in any way. No one goes in. No food, and absolutely no water. The weaker she is when we land, the better."

"Yes, sir."

"And any news on the other boat?"

"It left the capital in the morning after leaving a message for the Firelord as per your order."

"Good", a wiry smile spread across Tanaka's leathery face. "If my calculations are correct, he must be following them as we speak. Alone."

"But surely by now, the Southern Chief and Avatar Aang have been notified as well?"

"Perhaps. But by the time they are able to find us, we would have already achieved both our goals. No one will stand a chance against us then."

Below deck, an exhausted and barely conscious Katara struggled to stay alert. The leader's last words to her, as he left the prison cell, kept ringing in her head.

" _Now it is our time once more...to expose the wrongs of the present world. Everything is wrong. Everything. And I am here to fix it. Master Katara, I am not foolish enough to believe that I can persuade you to join our cause. And so, I am taking you to someone who can."_


	18. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am referring to the map of the Avatar world on - www dot i dot imgur dot com / pjLM1 dot jpg - for my story. It is not necessary but may be useful to get an idea of the geography of the story.
> 
> Makapu is the village where the fortuneteller, Aunt Wu, lives. It is along the coast of the Earth kingdom closest to the end of the fire nation islands.
> 
> Taku is the region north of Makapu with the herbalist institute. It is adjacent to the western borders of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

"Care to hear your fortune, handsome?"

"At my age there is really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery."

Iroh chuckled as he bowed down to plant a kiss on the back of the hand extended towards him.

"The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets. Welcome, _Aunt Wu_ ", he straightened himself and smiled at the grinning woman.

"Oh, stop with the fake name for now", Aunt Wu rolled her eyes.

"You're right, Lian", Iroh's smile diminished. "It's been over a day since Katara's capture and we have not had any leads. None of the others have heard anything useful."

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm here", Lian gave him a smug smile.

"What is it? Do you know something?!"

"It could be completely unrelated or it could even be nothing at all, but there have been rumors of pirates appearing once again off the coast of Makapu. And strangers have been spotted traveling across the lands to the interior towards Taku. Nothing suspicious has happened as of yet though."

"Pirates, huh?" Iroh stroked his beard as he thought over her words. "Although it is of concern that pirates have been spotted again, they seem to be less likely suspects given that we have enemies like the New Ozai Society, the Dai Li, and the rebel group funded by the angered rich...all of whom have very strong motives"

"Nonetheless", he exhaled. "We must follow every lead. I am dispatching troops to the headquarters of the Ozai society, and to the other rebel locations our spies have been keeping an eye on."

"It will be trickier to investigate in the earth kingdom though", he went on, "Peace efforts are still ongoing and the relationships are fragile. Trust is a long road away. So it will be best to wait till the Avatar and gaang is here. Although, that would only include Aang, Toph, Sokka, and perhaps Suki."

"What about Zuko?"

"Zuko has…", Iroh sighed and shook his head, "decided to follow a lead, alone. He received an anonymous note this morning and...took off. I agree we can't search for Katara with the full force of the Fire Nation troops efficiently, but going alone!? What is wrong with that boy! Just when I think he is becoming a wiser man, he goes and does something like this!"

"Do not fret", Lian smiled and patted his arm, "think of it as him getting a head start. I'm sure he will send back news and the Avatar and the rest can catch up then."

"Hmm…I just hope he stays safe."

* * *

It had taken every fiber of his body to not lunge out of his hiding place and slash their necks. After leaving the palace in the morning, Zuko had managed to catch up with the intruder and silently followed him to the docks, where he boarded a boat.

Hoping that this boat would be the one Katara was taken on or at least join the one she was on, Zuko jumped on board and remained hidden from sight all day. From their chatter he had gathered that they were leaving the fire nation and would reach their destination the next evening and then would have to go by road.

Although they had revealed no other useful information, they did invest a lot of their energy in badmouthing the fire nation, him, his entire family, and even Aang and the rest of his friends.

It was understandable why someone would dislike the fire nation and the royal family but nothing they said could explain why they resented his friends. All he could tell was that they thought everything in the world was wrong. That even the Avatar couldn't make things right. Whatever that meant.

When they landed, Zuko followed them into the Earth kingdom territory of Makapu. The group barely paused to rest, much to his satisfaction. He didn't want to waste any time in finding Katara. Each time they badmouthed his family and friends, he clenched his teeth and fist and ignored them.

His ears perked up, however, when he heard them mention Katara.

"Now that we have the bloodbender, nothing can stop Tanaka", one spoke.

"It won't be that easy", another replied. "She is a force to be reckoned with. She took out at least twenty of our comrades single handedly during the ambush."

A smirk spread across Zuko's face at his words, but it vanished soon as he remembered how he had run and left her alone to be captured. He was filled with more guilt as he trudged forward.

Before he knew it, the sun was rising. He felt his tired muscles gain a little more energy as the warmth spread across the land. It had been two and a half days since her abduction. Based on their conversations, Katara had already been brought to their hideout.

When they reached, he recognized the place immediately. He had met an herbalist in this region in his attempt to track and capture Aang. The Taku region was in ruins for the most part, with small villages scattered here and there. He made a mental note to endeavor to restore it and the herbalist's institute in collaboration with the Earth king.

Finally, they entered an old building that looked like it had once been a school. It seemed like a small place that made him think they couldn't be too large a group.

_Maybe I can take them on myself. No, I need to be smart about this._

He followed them closely, making sure to still stay hidden. To his surprise, two earthbenders stepped forward and opened the ground below them and, in the matter of minutes, the entire crew vanished below. After the last one jumped in, Zuko jogged ahead and stared at the now sealed entrance in frustration.

"How am I going to get in there!" He groaned.

"Perhaps we can help with that", a smug voice spoke from behind him.

Zuko turned around just in time to see two figures emerge from the ground and before he could react, everything went black.


	19. Chapter 14

* * *

"This can't be happening", Aang exclaimed for the tenth time as he and Toph left the eastern air temple on Appa.

"You really need to calm down, Aang", Toph sighed. "There is nothing you can do until we actually get to the fire nation."

"But that will take two days and that too if we fly continuously! We're literally on the opposite side of the fire nation", he dragged his hand down his face with an exasperated groan.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Uncle and Zuko will have made some progress by the time we get there. We've been through much worse than this before. We're going to find Katara and destroy the scumbags who kidnapped her."

"I wonder what they want...", Aang muttered to himself as he spurred Appa on.

* * *

Zuko's eyes flickered open. He could feel a strange sensation in his body and realized he had probably been drugged. He felt disoriented and sluggish. He did his best to gauge the situation he was in, but to no avail. It was dark, damp, and dead silent.

_Well, this is one way to find Katara. Getting captured. Uncle was right. Sometimes I don't think things through!_

He scoffed at himself internally. Soon, he heard footsteps echoing outside his prison door. But they didn't approach him, instead stopping some distance away. He could make out a loud groaning sound like a metal scratching the surface. The footsteps moved ahead and he felt them on the other side of the wall he was leaning against.

_Maybe, it's another cell! Maybe, Katara is there._

He pressed against the wall hard, in an attempt to catch any words and sounds. He hoped against hope to hear Katara's voice. All he could hear was a faint murmur which he guessed was the person speaking. He could hear no response except the occasional rattling of chains.

_Is that her? Is she tied in chains? They must have, otherwise she would have caused some real damage with her bloodbending._

Then, he heard the rattles growing louder and more aggressive as if a struggle was taking place. He could tell that the chains were being dragged out of the cell and his heart raced as he heard them pass by his cell.

In a few seconds, they were close enough for him to make out muffled sounds, as if someone were gagged and angry. He crawled towards the door following the sound and lifted his hands to bang against the metal. But his body held no energy. Whatever they had drugged him with had left him useless and limp.

He heard his hoarse raspy voice fight its way up his throat.

"Kata...Katara…"

He was barely audible. He rested his forehead against the cold surface, drained by the failed attempt at yelling. The chains kept moving and soon, they had faded into the distance.

* * *

Katara summoned every last bit of her energy as she was dragged out of her cell. She wanted to scream, fight, kick, run, but all she could do was bruise her wrists and ankles more with the rubbing of the chains. She hated feeling helpless.

As she was pushed down the corridor, she startled at an obscure sound. She thought someone had called her name. What was unsettling was that it felt like it was Zuko calling her name.

_Great, I'm hallucinating. Come on, Katara. Keep it together. You need to be fully alert if you want to escape._

As she was led deeper into the hallway, her mind wandered back to the first letter Zuko had written her in the South Pole.

_Dear Katara,_

_Being Firelord is hard. I mean, I knew that. But, no amount of advice and guidance can fully prepare one for such a position. I think I understand why Uncle Iroh was more than happy to surrender his birthright! The situation in the colonies is getting worse._

_Anyway, enough of these morose topics. How are things in the south pole? How have you been? Oh, as you may have already noticed, I sent you a little gift as a good-luck-for-this-new-chapter. I hope you like it. It's a fire lily hairpin. I thought it would be nice to have a touch of red amidst all the blue around you._

_I walked past the garden last week and the fire lilies are in full bloom this time of the year. It's a sight to behold. I wish you could be here to see it for yourself, but hopefully this little pin will do for now. Mother has been working on the garden once again. I wish she could spend more time with you. You two would get along well!_

_So...I guess that's it for now. I'm not sure what else to say._

_Take care, Katara._

_Zuko._

Katara sighed as she remembered holding the hairpin up against her hair, delighted at the sight of the red and blue against her brown locks. She was counting on Zuko finding the hairpin which she had yanked off her hair just before she was overpowered by the attackers.

For some reason, the thought of Zuko comforted her and a warmth spread across her chest. But the feeling didn't last long as she entered another room. There, in the dimly lit cell, a baffling sight welcomed her - a wooden chair placed facing a wooden ring.

She noticed a dark figure lurking in one corner and squinted her eyes to try and make out who it was. She was pushed ahead once more and made to sit on the chair. Then, slowly, the figure emerged from the shadows and she could make out the black and green of a flowing robe.

"So we meet again, _Master_ Katara."


	20. Chapter 15

* * *

Katara's eyes widened in horror as the figure came forward into the light of the only lamp in the room.

_The Dai Li!_

She froze as her mind tried to comprehend what was happening.

_What is the Dai Li doing here? How are they connected to the fifth nation!?_

"It's nice to see you again", Long Feng smirked as he came closer. "Surprised to see me?"

Katara snapped out of her shock and frowned at the Dai Li leader. She stared straight at him in defiance and gathered all her strength to sit up straight and show no weakness.

"It's admirable to see your resilience. It's what will make this all the more satisfying", he leaned forward and whispered, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You know what would make this even more satisfying?" The now familiar hissing voice entered the room behind her.

Katara turned around to see Tanaka join them and bow ever so slightly at Long Feng who returned the gesture.

 _Have they become allies?_ _What are they going to do now!_

"It would make this achievement even more special if we had our other prisoner witness this. Wouldn't that be nice, Long Feng?"

"Indeed", Long Feng chuckled.

Katara's eyes darted from one man to the other as her mind raced.

_Other prisoner? Who could they possibly be talking about! Oh no, did they get Aang?!_

"Bring him in", Tanaka ordered the guard calmly.

"It's a pity we couldn't have the Avatar join us", Tanaka continued.

His words prompted Katara's shoulders to relax in relief as she drew some comfort from the fact that Aang was safe. A few minutes later, Katara heard shuffling sounds. She felt goosebumps spread down her neck as her anticipation grew.

Soon, a guard entered the cell pushing a weak figure ahead of her. All it took was a quick glance from the corner of her eye, for Katara to recognize who the other prisoner was.

"Mrmmmgghh...noo...zukk...zkooo", she exclaimed in alarm but all that came out were muffled cries of desperation.

Zuko immediately lifted his head at the sound and felt a jolt of energy when he saw Katara seated on a chair, her mouth and arms and legs bound by heavy metallic chains. He felt everything all at once - relief, joy, anger, shock, fear, confusion.

"Welcome, _Firelord_ Zuko."

Zuko's shock grew further when he saw Long Feng standing smugly beside another person who he didn't recognize. He resisted against the guard's grip and stumbled towards Katara.

"Katara", he groaned as he fought his grogginess.

Katara leaned forward but her chains held her tight against the chair. Her eyes met the exhausted face looking at her with relief and pain. Zuko wanted to free himself of his ropes and embrace Katara. The blue eyes looked at him beseechingly and he felt his heart breaking as he watched helplessly.

"Isn't that sweet", Long Feng taunted him. "Looks like you really do care about a lowly water tribe peasant."

"You should have read some of their letters that we intercepted over the last few months", Tanaka grinned prompting Katara and Zuko to gasp.

"I wonder what her beloved Avatar would have to say about this", Long Feng clucked his tongue sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't think he is in a position to say much", Tanaka continued. "After all, she turned him down."

Zuko felt his heart skip a beat. For a moment, he stood still, unable to believe the words the stranger had just uttered. He looked at Katara whose head was now bowed and he saw angry tears streaming down her face. Before he could do or say anything, Long Feng spoke again.

"Enough of this now", he smoothened his robes. "Let's get on with our agenda."

"Of course", Tanaka nodded. "Hold on to the Firelord tight. He will most certainly try to interrupt the process. I can just see the menacing anger simmering beneath his hazy eyes."

With those words, Long Feng stood in the middle of the wooden circular ring in front of Katara. He placed the lamp on it and turned on the mechanism, Zuko's body filled with terror as he realized what they were planning on doing.

"No!" He screamed. "Katara...close your…", before he could finish Tanaka leapt at him and gagged his mouth.

Zuko struggled against his hand, trying to break free and warn Katara who stared at the scene unfolding in bewilderment. But as she heard Long Feng's next words, her body grew heavy with dread.

"You are an ally of the Fifth Nation and Dai Li, Katara. Welcome to the cause. "

As he repeated the sentence, the lamp circled him and flashed before her eyes in regular intervals. Somehow the light drew her in and she was unable to turn away, her face held in place by another guard. She couldn't close her eyes either. Each time she tried, the guard pulled her lids up forcefully.

Zuko pushed and pulled but each time, he was yanked harder and held tighter by the guard. After several minutes, Long Feng frowned. Katara's eyes were still alert and defiant.

"You said this would work", Tanaka whispered impatiently.

"Don't interfere. She's strong, but I am stronger. She may take more time, but eventually she will break. They all do."

He resumed his words in a soothing yet commanding voice.

"You are an ally of the Fifth Nation and Dai Li, Katara. Welcome to the cause. "

After what felt like hours, Zuko heard a soft voice whisper.

"Thank you. I am an ally of the Fifth Nation and Dai Li", Katara's monotonous voice finally spoke.

Zuko sank to his knees.

_No. No. No._


	21. Chapter 16

* * *

"Avatar Aang!Toph!" Iroh stepped forward as the two kids alighted from Appa.

"Uncle Iroh!" Aang and Toph exclaimed as they rushed into the open arms of the loving man.

"It's so good to see you, Aang", Iroh smiled sadly at the boy, "Although I wish it was under better circumstances."

Aang's heart sank at his words. He could tell from the tone of his voice and body language that they had probably not made much progress in tracking Katara,

"It's been three days, Uncle", Toph spoke when she saw Aang was unable to reply. "Have there been any strong leads?"

"I'm afraid not", Iroh shook his head dejectedly, "We are doing everything we can...spies have been following every movement of our prime suspects, our undercover agents have also seen nothing of suspicion. But none of the suspects with the most to gain from such an act have proven to be the culprits. However, we were able to track the kidnappers trail to the shore so it is possible they went by boat thereafter. Yet, no further contact has been made by the kidnappers since...", he paused and sighed, "...since they left a note for Zuko."

"What did the note say?" Aang perked up with hope.

"It revealed that the attack was not meant for Zuko as we had originally thought. They had come for Katara. But they _did_ guarantee that they needed her alive."

"For what!?" Aang spat out. "What could they possibly want from her other than to use her to blackmail us?!"

"We don't know yet. All they said was that they needed her for some very important work."

"So if it isn't the Ozai society or the local rebels...who could it be?" Toph muttered more to herself than anyone.

Silence reigned for several minutes as they stood engulfed in worry and frustration. At long last, their gloom was interrupted by a gentle voice.

"It's good to finally see you again, Aang", Ursa smiled and walked out to the courtyard. "And you too, Toph."

"Firelady Ursa", Aang bowed and greeted her.

"Aunty!" Toph rushed ahead to embrace her prompting Aang to raise his eyebrows in bewilderment.

"Let us head inside", she ushered them towards the dining hall. "It's getting chilly out of here."

As they followed the Firelady, Aang walked beside Toph and whispered.

"Since when do you call Firelady Ursa, ' _Aunty'_?"

"Since I spent a summer helping Zuko and Uncle negotiate the terms of the new trade deal with the Beifong estate and other prominent Earth Kingdom businessmen. In fact, it was Aunty's idea that I start my own bending academy."

"I see", Aang replied and couldn't help but smile at the affectionate expression that had spread across Toph's face. "Looks like you're really close to their family."

"Whatever", Toph elbowed him in the side with a grunt and walked ahead, leaving a grinning Aang behind.

They entered an empty hall that had already been set for dinner. As they sat around the table, Aang felt himself calming down at the smell of a home cooked meal. They ate slowly and in silence until Iroh finally spoke.

"There is one other lead that the White Lotus is investigating. Lian...you may know her as _Madam Wu_ ", Iroh smirked as he looked at Aang who sure had enough had his mouth wide open in disbelief, "mentioned the reappearance of pirates in the Earth Kingdom waters near Makapu. Although, it doesn't seem likely that that has anything to do with the Fire Nation or Katara, it is the only other bleak hope we have as of now."

"Wait, who's Madam Wu...never mind, if it's important, I'll know soon enough", Toph shrugged.

"So that's where we will go too", Aang replied in a somber tone.

"Are you sure it is wise to ignore the more probable suspects and bet on a wild chance? The White Lotus has not been able to track any suspicious activity yet...but the region _is quite_ vast."

"If the royal guards have had no luck, what is the use of doing it twice? And you said they went by boat...maybe they do have some connection to the pirates...maybe it's not a coincidence. If we leave now, we can cover more ground with Appa than the White Lotus", Aang thought out loud.

"We may be able to cover more ground that way", Toph leaned back, "but we'll have to be really lucky to find something useful from the sky. Going by ground may be slow but it's a better way if we want to talk to people, look for tracks, and for me to feel for underground hideouts."

Aang's frown grew deeper as he felt torn between the two options. The thought of more time passing by as they hunted for the attackers terrified him.

"Wait", Toph suddenly sat up and looked around, "Where's Sparky?"

"Oh yeah", Aang leaned forward, "Is he in some meeting?"

"Zuko…", Iroh spoke in a sullen tone, "took off when he received that note. He didn't want to waste any time waiting for...well, he thinks pursuing them alone would give him a better chance of tracking them down. Whatever that means."

"He may be right", Toph picked up another piece of meat, "he has succeeded in the past with his stealthy ninja ways. They won't see him coming."

* * *

_No. No. No._

Zuko's entire body shook as he saw her blue eyes glaze over and the voice that would always comfort him become mechanical.

"Good girl", Tanaka sneered.

Zuko growled and finally pushed through the fog in his head. He stood up with a jerk, catching them off guard. With a sudden spin, he kicked at the guard's ankle toppling her to the ground. With his hands still tied, he rushed towards the stranger and flew at him kicking him square in the chest.

Tanaka coughed and sputtered as he reeled from the impact of the kick. He leaned forward on his knees, rubbing his chest in an attempt to catch his breath. Before he could stand back up, he saw a foot coming straight at his face, knocking him back and filling his mouth with the metallic taste of his own blood.

Zuko roared again as he high kicked the guard coming at him once more, and then jumped over the wooden circle towards Long Feng who stood calmly at the center. Before Zuko could make any contact with the Dai Li leader, he felt his body being sucked back by an invisible force. He crashed against the wall behind him as stone cuffs pinned him to the wall by his wrists and ankles. The impact threw the gag off his mouth and he bellowed in rage as he was held firmly in place.

"You won't get away with this!" Zuko yelled. "I _will_ stop you."

"Guards", Long Feng ignored his rants. "Unchain her."

Zuko watched as the guards slowly removed the layers and layers of chain that bound her. He winced at the bruises and scars the chains had left on her arms and legs, but Katara didn't budge. She didn't stretch her aching body or massage her chafed skin.

They then unlocked the clamp around her jaw and as her mouth was released from its cage, Zuko's heart pounded with uncertainty. Katara didn't move. Neither did she speak. She just stared ahead like a lifeless puppet.

A part of Zuko clung to the hope that Katara was stronger than the Dai Li's brainwashing technique and that she was just pretending and that this was part of her grand plan to escape.

"Katara", Long Feng spoke once again in the soothing yet commanding voice. "Welcome to the cause. You are now an ally of the Dai Li and the Fifth Nation"

"Thank you."

Zuko could feel his heart sinking with every word. He could no longer control his tears.

"Are you ready for your first mission?"

"Yes."

"This is the Firelord", Long Feng gestured towards Zuko, "Do you know him?"

Katara slowly turned to look at Zuko.

"Katara…", Zuko looked at her beseechingly. "It's me...Zuko."

"No, I do not", Katara spoke betraying no emotion as she turned back to look straight ahead of her.

"The Firelord is an enemy of our cause", Long Feng approached her with his hands behind his back.

He stood in front of her and his figure towered over her as the lamp shone eerily in the space between them.

"Your first mission", an evil smile began spreading across his lips, "is to eliminate the Firelord."


	22. Chapter 17

* * *

Zuko's eyes widened in horror as the words slowly trickled out of Long Feng's mouth.

"You first mission is to eliminate the Firelord."

"What! That was not the original plan", Tanaka snapped, standing back up with some effort.

"I will get revenge for the disgrace you and your family brought upon me and the Dai Li", Long Feng walked up to Zuko, who was still pinned against the wall, and eyed him with hatred.

"Don't worry", he turned to Tanaka, "You will get what you want too. The justice that the Avatar couldn't mete out."

"Good", Tanaka crossed his arms across his chest, "The fire nation was treated with too much leniency for all their evil deeds. They deserve to be wiped out, the same as the air nation and so many of my water tribe brethren. The tortured water benders I saved from the fire nation prisons deserve justice."

"And when our plan for the bloodbender is completed", Tanaka walked over and observed Katara who sat still as a rock, "the waterbenders will deliver the justice themselves. And we will begin with the royal bloodline", he smirked.

"But", he turned to face Long Feng with a frown, "we cannot kill him just yet. I want him to suffer. I want him to watch helplessly as his family and loved ones are destroyed and his beloved nation is in ruins."

"You misunderstand me", Long Feng smiled, "I am commanding her to eliminate him, not kill him."

"What does that mean?"

"She shall bloodbend him and halt the blood supply to his limbs until they are rendered useless. We will snatch away the very power that his forefathers used to destroy the world."

"No!" Zuko grunted as he struggled against the stone cuffs. "Why are you doing this? Why are you against the peace we are trying to restore."

"Ha!" Tanaka exclaimed and grabbed him by the collar. "You think some pathetic treaties will bring peace and restore balance. You think anything you do will make up for all the horrendous crimes your nation has committed. The Avatar was too weak to do the right thing. But we are not, we will stand up for the victims of your greed for power. We will empower them to end you and your depraved nation."

"So you will take your revenge on the innocent citizens for the mistakes of their former monarch? The fire nation has suffered from the war as well! Only a handful of our rich and wealthy thrived during the war. The rest endured more agony than you think", Zuko cried out.

"If the citizens are so innocent, why did they not do something to stop the destruction of the world? They had a hundred years. By doing nothing, by being silent bystanders, they are just as much responsible for the war crimes as your forefathers."

Before Zuko could reply, Long Feng gagged him once more and walked back to Katara.

"You shall do as I say. Bloodbend the enemy and crush the life in his limbs."

With those words, he and Tanaka headed towards the door. With Long Feng gone, the grip of the stone cuffs weakened.

"Are you sure he won't escape?" Tanaka whispered as they shut the door behind them.

"I am certain. He would never attack her. He cares about the peasant too much. And in either case, as soon as she has his blood in her clutches, he won't stand a chance. The moon is almost at its peak."

Inside the dimly lit cell with a tiny window bathing her in its power, Katara stepped up to a shaking Zuko. She stood facing him, expressionless.

"Katara", Zuko whispered. "You are stronger than them. You know me. I know you're still in there."

"You're wrong. I don't know you. You are our enemy."

As she began lifting her arms, Zuko reached out hesitantly and wrapped his hands around hers.

"I'm your friend", Zuko's trembling voice implored. "I am your...family. We are a family, Katara. I...I won't hurt you. Please..."

Katara pulled her hands back and immediately swirled them in the air in a scooping motion. Zuko inhaled sharply as he felt a strange sensation in his body. As if an invisible energy was coursing through his veins.

"Kata...ra…", he managed to call out in a hoarse voice. "Don't do…"

But his words were clogged in his throat as he felt his body tightening under her grip. Within seconds, he felt his hands and feet turning cold. Neither of them moved. Katara held her stance patiently with calm, cold eyes. Zuko remained frozen, watching her with helpless, fading eyes.

Several minutes passed and slowly, Zuko could feel his limbs going numb.

"Katara…", he breathed heavily as he pushed the words out, "I...I...arghhhgh", he winced in pain as he felt the vessels in his body constrict further.

"I...I...love you", he whispered as tears flowed down his cheek." His eyes searched Katara's desperately.

"You are our enemy", she replied, her voice devoid of any emotion.

Zuko grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. He focussed on his breath and fought the pain to regain a steady rhythm. The words of his Uncle echoed in his mind.

_True firebending power comes from the control of one's breath. Breathe, Zuko. Focus._

Zuko inhaled and exhaled, shallow at first but deeper with every attempt. Several seconds later, he opened his eyes and looked tearily at Katara one last time.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I know you would have done the same. We can't let them win. "

With his final words, Zuko took a long, deep inhale and in the next moment, he lowered his head with much effort and opened his mouth wide, sending a meek yet straight beam of fire mere inches from Katara's feet.

Katara jumped back in shock, the dead expression on her face momentarily changing to something that resembled fear and confusion and her hands shielded herself from the flames. Before she could recover, Zuko broke free from her weakening grasp on his body and lunged at her.

With careful calculative movements, he grabbed her and twisted her around, locking her arms behind her. With one swift movement, he crumpled her wrists. As she began screaming in pain, he clamped her mouth shut with his hand and fought the urge to stop hurting her. He spun her around once more, briefly releasing her.

Wasting no time, Zuko swung his arm around towards her and hit her square in the spot between her ear and jaw. Katara's body lurched from the blow and he quickly wrapped his arms around as she fell sideways, losing consciousness as she went down.

Zuko gulped hard and tightened his embrace. He held her close and closed his eyes, leaving a fleeting kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I am so sorry."


	23. Chapter 18

* * *

Zuko carefully placed Katara on the floor against the wall. He walked over to the window and yanked at the thick metal bars that caged them in. With a resolute mind, he began fire bending at the rods.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, Long Feng", he muttered quietly, his voice seething with rage. "You have made a huge mistake."

Minutes, maybe hours passed by as he slowly made his way through the rods. They were too thick and strong to be melted quickly. But he persisted. Finally, he gripped the a rod in each hand and began pulling them apart. His body was still weak from Katara's bloodbending but one look at her fallen on the ground was enough to boost his resolve.

He gritted his teeth and pulled harder until finally, the rods budged ever so slightly. Taking a break to catch his breath, he leaned against them panting. He began again in regular intervals until with one last pull, he was able to create enough of a gap to squirm their way out.

He pulled himself up and peered out below. To his relief, they were above the ground just as he thought. He couldn't help a smirk as he thought how their plan to empower their hypnotized puppet was now backfiring on them. It was, however, hard to tell if the ground outside was soft or hard.

He looked around and on finding nothing, took out the hairpin tucked in his pocket. Sliding his finger over its smooth surface, he leaned out once more and dropped it out. He didn't hear a clink or any sound that would indicate a hard surface. Praying that his hunch was right that the ground was smooth enough for a safe landing, he walked over to Katara.

He lifted her in his arms and sat her upright against the wall with the window. He looked at her attire and eventually decided to remove the sash around her waist. As he tied one end firmly around her shoulder and another around his wrist, he gazed at her face which now looked more like the Katara that he recognized.

"We're going to get out of here, Katara", he murmured with a small smile.

But his attention was drawn to her wrists, that hung unnaturally now. He held them up in his hands and hung his head in guilt. A few teardrops fell on to her palms. He wiped his eyes and focussed on the task at hand.

Once he had secured the sash, he climbed onto the window and turned around, dangling his legs outside and resting on the ledge on his stomach. He began pulling the sash up with both hands, grunting with the effort.

Eventually, Katara's body began to haul upwards, limp and heavy. As soon as she was close enough, Zuko placed his hands under her arms and tugged at her. Once she was at the level of the ledge, he paused, pondering his next move.

The ledge wasn't wide enough to hold them both. Biting his lips, Zuko gradually slid his body down, trying to hold on to the ledge as long as possible with one hand, while struggling to keep Katara close with just one arm.

He swayed his legs around trying to find the ground beneath him but to no avail. He took a deep breath and let his body slide down and Katara's body followed. As he fell back, he prepared for impact and stretched his arms out hoping to break her fall.

With a thud, his back found the ground which thankfully wasn't too rocky or sharp. But the shock nonetheless made it difficult to catch Katara safely. Down she came crashing into him. He held her head just in time to avoid it from hitting the ground.

He groaned as pain engulfed his ribs and stomach. She had landed straight on top of him and he could feel his body crushed under her weight.

 _I guess I deserve that._ He winced.

After several seconds, he scrambled up and straightened their bodies. He paused to gather his strength and held up Katara by her neck. He tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears and grazed her cheeks lightly with his fingers.

"I love you, Katara. Even though you may never feel this way about me or I may not even deserve your love, I will always love you."

* * *

Zuko trudged along with Katara resting against his back. He had tied her to him using the sash but could feel his body giving up. He had no idea where he was going. He hoped to find a village but all around him was only dense forest.

He stopped to rest at the foot of a tree but as soon as he leaned back and closed his eyes, he could feel himself drifting off. He had no energy left to fight the exhaustion.

"No...I must keep going...but where...this is useless."

All of a sudden, a light shone in the sky. It was far away but was still bright enough to blind him. He covered his eyes and peeked out.

_Am I going crazy or is that light growing bigger and closer?!_

Within seconds, the light seemed to float a few feet away from and began taking the shape of a human form. Zuko stared bewildered as he watched a face emerge from the glow, a kind beautiful face filled with the grace of the celestial gods.

"Firelord Zuko...", the ethereal woman spoke softly.

"Who...who are you?" Zuko mumbled.

"I am Yue, the moon spirit."


	24. Chapter 19

* * *

"This is useless", Aang covered his face with his hands as Appa flew over the forest region of Makapu.

"Aang", Toph spoke softly as she slid next to him and put a hand on his shaking shoulder. "We can't give up."

"But we're searching for her blindly...oh, umm...no offense", he froze at his choice of words.

"I'm going to let that go for now", Toph blew a puff of breath upwards to move her hair away from her eyes.

"Sorry", Aang bit his lips sheepishly. "But what are going to do?"

"Do you think you will be able to find answers in the Spirit World?"

"I don't see how that would help…Katara is not connected to the Spirit Worl...", Aang paused as his mind raced ahead towards an idea. "Wait...I think...I think I can meditate…"

"And?" Toph tilted her head not knowing where he was going with this.

"And try and focus my energy to feel her energy."

"What?"

"Katara and I still have a close bond...hopefully", he stared out into the night sky regretting the distance he had allowed to grown between them. "I may be able to feel her spirit and locate her."

"You can do that?" Toph exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's worth a shot."

"Alright, what do you need from me?"

"Just make sure Appa stays steady and alert. And will you...uhh...stay by my side?"

"You got it, twinkletoes", Toph nodded and nudged him gently.

Aang closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He steadied his anxious mind and focused his thoughts on his memories of Katara.

He remembered her kind face when he first opened his eyes after being pulled out of the iceberg, the shy smile she had when she wore the necklace he had made for her, the determined and fierce way in which she had held his dying body as she escaped the catacombs and brought him to safety, the way she would embrace him every time he had felt crushed under the weight of his duties, and the way she always always always stood by his side, fearless and full of love.

With each memory, he felt a surge of emotion. He could feel his spiritual energy rising and searching and seeking until suddenly, he felt another energy in the distance. At first, it was vague and just out of his reach. But as he silently chanted Katara's name repeatedly in his mind, he felt the energy grow stronger and brighter.

He felt a shiver run down his spine as he abruptly felt the two energies intertwine and connect. And immediately after, he could feel himself being drawn towards it. He opened his eyes with a start and realized his breathing had become shallow and shaky. And that Toph's hand was placed ever so lightly on his lap.

"Toph! I...I think I can sense her!"

He grabbed Appa's reins and turned him around swiftly.

* * *

Zuko felt the energy of the rising sun pull him out of his tired slumber. His eyes flickered open and he looked around in confusion. He was inside a cave like structure that was cold and damp. He looked down and saw Katara who was still unconscious, or perhaps asleep, against his chest.

Her breathing was steady but her skin was cold. He felt her shiver almost unnoticeably and increased his inner fire to send some warmth to her body. When he felt her calm down, he leaned his head back against the cave wall.

"How did we get here?" He groaned.

Slowly, the incidents of the previous night came back to him and he shot up straight and wide eyed.

"Did the...the moon spirit come to our help?!"

"She did!"

"She guided us here, didn't she!?"

"Wait, does that mean...she was...Sokka's first girlfriend?"

"Wow, how on earth did he manage to get such a beautiful girl to fall for him!"

Zuko snorted and looked down at the still unconscious girl in his arms. He sighed as he gazed at her soft face.

"But not as beautiful as you..."

"For spirit's sake, Zuko. Could you be any cheesier!?"

Zuko scowled at himself and then frowned.

"What's going to happen when you wake up, Katara? Am I going to have to fight you again? Please...no...I can't do it again."

Suddenly, he felt Katara stir. He adjusted her body to get a closer look at her. He felt her forehead and cheeks and grew alarmed at how cold they were despite him giving her more warmth. He held up her arm and looked at the broken wrist. Much to his shock, it had swollen to nearly double its size. He quickly grabbed her other arm too, and found the other wrist in the same condition.

"I...I just wanted to make sure you couldn't bend for a while. I…I didn't have a choice..."

Katara stirred once more and his heart skipped a beat when her eyes fluttered. Gradually they opened only to shut again in discomfort. She squirmed and tried lifting her hand towards the spot on her neck where he had punched her, but screamed in pain.

"Katara…", Zuko hurriedly placed her hands on her stomach to prevent further movement. "Wake up...it's okay...it's me...I'm...I'm here."

Katara opened her eyes slowly and stared at him, disoriented and tired.

"Zu...Zuko?"

"Yes...so you recognize me?" Zuko asked desperately.

"Of cour...of course...why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, thank the spirits!" Zuko sighed in relief seeing that the hypnosis spell had broken.

"What...what happened, Zuko? I can't remember...the last thing I remember is you...they captured you too!?" She tried sitting up but winced in pain and fell back.

"Katara...take it easy...don't move. You're badly injured."

"How did they get you...and where are we?!"

"We managed to escape."

"How did I manage to run away with all these injuries. What happened, Zuko? I don't remember fighting."

"Katara...I…", Zuko replied hesitantly, "I was the one that injured you. I did this to you."


	25. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is one heck of a creative roll I'm on. Posting so many chapters in such a short period of time! But don't get used to it haha!
> 
> Hope the story is progressing in an entertaining way and the plot is keeping everyone excited! Like I have mentioned before, the story is going to move forward slowly but hopefully not at a boring pace, and it is going to be a long story.
> 
> I am so thankful for the kudos and comments. They really keeping me going. It's crazy how many views this story has, my highest yet! So thank you thank you thank you. Keep them coming!
> 
> Last thing, if you don't want to miss an update or lose the story in the large volume of amazing fics here (no pressure this is just for the newbies because I didn't know this could be done when I first joined AO3), you can subscribe/bookmark the story!
> 
> Okay, back to the story.

* * *

"Are we getting close at least?" Toph groaned and fell back in the saddle.

"Not sure", Aang kept his eyes closed as he meditated.

"We've been flying without a break all night!" She dragged her hands down her face.

"You're right", Aang opened his eyes and sighed. "I can still sense her, but I don't know if we're getting closer. The energy is strong but I can't feel it getting stronger."

"Here's a thought", Toph sat up, "maybe we're flying in the wrong direction!"

Barely had she finished her sentence, when suddenly Aang noticed some movement in the trees below. Instinctively he directed Appa lower and away from the activity. They found a discreet place to land and quickly got off.

"Toph, do you feel anything?"

Toph landed on the ground and focussed on the vibrations beneath her feet.

"Looks like there are several people spread out some distance away."

"Maybe they know something that could help us...we should go find them!"

As they ran in their direction, Toph suddenly halted and pulled him behind a tree trunk.

"I don't think these are just regular villagers...they seem to be moving in a specific pattern...as if they're hunting or searching."

"Alright, where are they?" Aang sat down and folded his legs.

"Behind us towards the west. Why? What are you going to do?"

"I can project my spirit to where they are. I learnt it during my last session with Avatar Yangchen in the Spirit World", he beamed.

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear into the Spirit World, twinkletoes!"

Aang closed his eyes and placed his knuckles together in front of his chest. Soon, his spirit left his body and floated in the direction Toph had pointed to. About a hundred meters away, he closed in on the group.

Just as Toph had said, they were not local villagers. Their bodies and half their face were covered in black and they were armed. As he approached them cautiously, he heard a voice boom.

"Let's keep going. They couldn't have gone far! We need to find the Firelord and that bloodbender!"

Aang didn't recognize the person giving the order but his eyes widened in shock when he saw the other man walking behind him. A stoic faced man in black and green robes followed by more in the same attire.

Toph startled as Aang took a sharp inhale and opened his eyes with a panic look.

"Toph! The Dai Li! They're here and they're looking for Zuko and Katara!"

* * *

"You did what?!"

Zuko could tell Katara was trying to yell but only a gruff weak voice came out.

"I...I'm so sorry...I swear I had a good reason...I'm so sorry, Katara. Please forgive me", Zuko's lips quivered as he spoke with great difficulty. "You have no idea how hard it was to…", before he could finish, tears streamed down his face.

"Shh…", Katara's face softened. "Zuko...I believe you...I know you would never hurt me. Something awful happened, didn't it?"

"Yes", was all Zuko could reply.

"I trust you, Zuko. You don't have to apologize."

"But...but you won't be able to heal yourself without your hands...and I don't know where we can find a doctor!"

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in the Taku region."

"Taku…", Katara muttered trying to remember why it sounded familiar. "Zuko! There is an herbalist who lives up in the mountains...she may be able to help me. We need to get to her."

"Oh, yes! The strange lady with the cat! But do you think you can handle the journey?"

"Maybe…", she tried moving but winced, "Actually, maybe I should rest some more. You really did a number on me, huh?" Katara giggled but stopped as soon as she saw the sorrow clouding Zuko's face.

"Zuko...let it go...the guilt. This is bigger than me or you. We need to figure out how to stop them. I'm sure they're probably looking for us as we speak."

Zuko felt a heaviness inside his chest but her words calmed him down.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened? Tell me everything."

* * *

Katara sat still, in shock. Zuko had recounted everything that had occurred after they had been dragged to Long Feng's room. The brainwashing, the mission she had been given, her bloodbending Zuko, him fighting back, them escaping, Yue appearing and guiding them to the cave. Her mind grew dizzy with all the information that had been thrown at her all at once.

For a long time, neither of them spoke. Katara stared at her swollen wrists.

"You did the right thing", she finally spoke. "We can't let them win."

Zuko rested against the wall and shook his head as a sad smile spread across his face.

_Of course she understands. Katara always understands._

"And...I'm sorry I...used bloodbending on you", her voice reduced to a whisper as she looked away.

Zuko looked at her resisting the urge to pull her close and kiss her and tell her she never had to apologize to him. Instead he rubbed her back and sighed.

"You were brainwashed, Katara. You didn't know what you were doing."

"It must have felt horrible."

"Not as horrible as watching you slipping away under Long Feng's spell."

Katara felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't understand why goosebumps spread down her back as Zuko massaged her reassuringly. Suddenly, she was very aware of how close she was to him, of how she could feel the warmth of his body and breath, of how she had never felt more comfortable or safe.

"I think we should try and make our way up the mountain", Zuko's voice interrupted her thoughts. "It will be risky in broad daylight but we can't waste anymore time. We've already waited half the day. We need to get you to someone who can help."

Katara nodded and shook the strange sensations off her mind and body, baffled at herself. As Zuko stood up and helped her to her feet, Katara reeled forward under the sudden weight of her body and it was then she realized just how badly bruised her body was from the chains, how weak she was after going days without food or water, and how wounded she was from her fight with Zuko.

"Are you okay?" Zuko's worried voice spoke.

"I...I'm really weak. I wasn't given anything to eat or drink. They didn't want to take any chances I guess", she chuckled.

Zuko felt his anger flaring up and Katara could feel his hands warming up.

"It's alright. I'm going to be okay."

"Okay...", he took a deep breath, "I can carry you until then."

With that he knelt down and pulled her body over his back with the help of the sash and tied it firmly around himself. He felt Katara groan with discomfort. As he made his way out of the cave cautiously, he felt his anxiety growing with every step.

But luck seemed to be on their side and soon, he could feel Katara resting against his shoulder, fast asleep. The cave had been higher on the mountain slope than he had expected. Somehow, they had put a lot of distance between them and the hideout the previous night. And the mountain top was closer than he had thought.

_Yue did guide us to safety then._

Zuko smiled and kept walking.


	26. Chapter 21

* * *

"What do you mean you know nothing yet?!"

"Sokka", Iroh tried placating the livid boy, "please, calm down. We are…"

"I will NOT calm down. How could this happen?! How could you let my sister be captured! Your crown guards are USELESS. Zuko was USELESS. Where is he!?"

Sokka began marching towards the palace, still ranting. Iroh followed him quickly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sokka...listen to me...everyone is out looking for her. Zuko left three days back following the trail of the attackers. Aang and Toph arrived yesterday and are following another lead in the Earth Kingdom."

"Where is your army...your naval fleet...why aren't they all out scouring for her!?"

"Try and understand. Our relations between the nations are still fragile, especially with the Earth Kingdom. We can't just march into their territory with our troops. It would disrupt the delicate balance we ALL have been striving for."

"I don't care about your stupid balance. All I care about is _my_ sister. We need to do everything to find her, and I mean EVERYTHING. After all she has done, after she got captured trying to save your nephew and niece...you can't even do this much?"

"My boy", a pained expression passed on Iroh's face, "I care about Katara dearly and it hurts me so much to think of the suffering she may be enduring as we speak. But that is exactly why we must stay calm. We cannot fight among ourselves. Together, we can and will save her. Trust me."

Sokka paused and stared at the ground. His entire body was trembling with rage and fear and pain. He could see Katara's smiling face and it tore his heart knowing he was helpless. He calmed his shallow breathing and turned to face Iroh.

"Where are Aang and Toph right now", he asked in a steely voice, his eyes darkening.

* * *

"The Dai Li? How is that possible", Toph gasped.

"Not just the Dai Li...there are more people...I can't make them out, their faces are covered."

"Let's follow them", Toph stood but was held back by Aang.

"We need to inform Uncle Iroh first."

They headed back to Appa as discreetly as possible. Aang wrote a quick note and tied it to Appa's horn.

"We're counting on you buddy. Get to Uncle Iroh as soon as possible and deliver this message."

Appa let out a low grunt and licked Aang.

"And don't forget...fly carefully. You need to be as inconspicuous as you can."

With those words, Aang patted the sky bison and Appa took flight.

* * *

"We should hear back soon…", Iroh cleared his throat. "Until then, why don't you freshen up...have some lunch...you will need all your strength."

"Don't you worry about my strength", Sokka spoke in a low voice. "They have no idea what they have done. They will pay dearly for this. Whoever touches even one hair on her, I will..."

Their attention was suddenly distracted by the sound of a loud groan in the courtyard. As they ran out, they stopped in their tracks in surprise as they saw Appa land.

"Appa!" Sokka rushed ahead.

The note on his horn caught his attention immediately and Sokka jumped up and grabbed it.

"What does it say?" Iroh inquired hopefully.

"This…", Sokka gasped, "this can't be right...they found the attackers. She was abducted by a group led by Long Feng."

"The leader of the Dai Li?" Iroh frowned. "This is not good at all."

"They're in the forest in the north east of the Taku ruins", Sokka spoke as he sat behind the reins. "I'm going there."

"Yip yip", Sokka commanded before Iroh could respond.

Iroh watched with a worried expression as the bison flew away until it was a dot in the sky. Sokka gazed into the distance as his mind went over all the terrible things that could be happening to his sister.

"I'm coming, Katara."

* * *

As the day wore on, Zuko kept going. He willed his legs to move even when he could feel them shake with exhaustion. In an attempt to distract himself from how tired he felt, he thought about pleasant memories, things he could look forward to, things worth pushing through the pain.

As his mind remembered his mother, Kiyi and his uncle, he found it wandering to the night he had shown Katara his mother's garden.

" _This is more beautiful than your letters described, Zuko!"_

_Katara exclaimed in glee as she skipped over to the pond._

" _And the autumn colors make everything so much more magical."_

_She sighed and sat by the water, admiring the water lilies and turtleducks. Zuko sat beside her and handed her some bread. Together, they sat in silence and fed the animals that had gathered at their end of the pond._

" _Zuko?" Katara finally spoke still staring at the baby turtle ducks._

" _Hmm?"_

" _What's it like?" She threw the final piece of bread in her hand and turned to face him._

" _What's what like?"_

" _Being Firelord."_

" _What do you mean?" He turned and faced her, leaning against the rock behind them._

" _You know...making all these big decisions...being at the receiving end of so many complaints...and handling it all...alone."_

" _But I'm not alone. Between uncle, mother, Aang, all of you guys, especially your letters", he grinned, "it keeps me going."_

" _Zuko...", Katara looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Be honest."_

_Zuko sat in silence and turned his gaze to the setting sun. The vivid colors dancing about the sky were the perfect backdrop for the autumn colors swaying on all the trees around them._

" _It does get difficult", he spoke after several minutes. "Sometimes, I get overwhelmed and I'm never sure if what I'm doing is right or wrong. I'm constantly worried that I will...turn into my father", his frown grew deeper as his voice became softer._

" _It feels like everyone hates me when I walk into a room. They do respect me for the role I played in ending the war, but it's different from the love they shower on Aang. It's like they don't trust me, like they're still wary that I have some ulterior motives", Zuko sunk lower._

" _It's hard enough facing the leaders of other nations but on top of that, I face so much resistance from my own nation. I never thought I would have to convince people that peace is a good thing, even if it means changing the way we have always run things here. Everywhere I look, there is insecurity and doubt in my people."_

_Katara looked at Zuko's face which was covered with frustration and an innocent expression. She reached out and placed her hand on his. Zuko looked at her and a small grateful smile appeared on his lips._

" _Wow", he chuckled. "That's the most I have spoken about all this since my coronation."_

" _That's sad", she pursed her lips, "but also good."_

" _Yeah", he rubbed the back of his neck, "it feels good to say it out loud. "_

" _I'm glad to hear that."_

" _But no matter what, I won't give up", he spoke with determination._

" _That's what I admire the most about you, Zuko. The way you never give up. Like you never gave up trying to win my trust when you joined us. Or when you wanted to find your mother. You never stop trying once you've set your mind on something. Especially when it comes to your loved ones and your nation."_

_Zuko blushed and looked at the turtleducks._

" _We can always rely on you. And you can always rely on us. Don't ever forget that. We're all a family."_

Zuko paused and adjusted the body on his back. He could feel Katara's gentle breathing on his back. He looked at the path ahead and the top of the mountain in the distance.

"I'm not giving up", Zuko panted and kept putting one foot in front of the other.


	27. Chapter 22

* * *

"I'm not entirely sure, but if memory serves, there is an herbalist in this region", Long Feng spoke.

Several hours had gone by with no trace of their escaped prisoners. The fruitless hunt was beginning to get on both their nerves but Long Feng had maintained his composure while Tanaka fumed.

"Maybe that's where they are headed!" Tanaka grew excited and rushed to Long Feng's side. "What is the location of this herbalist?"

"Somewhere near the top of that mountain", Long Feng gazed into the distance, unsure.

"You", Tanaka immediately ordered a small group, "stay here and spread out. Keep looking. The rest of us will head up the mountain."

* * *

As Aang and Toph followed Long Feng and the rest, Aang felt his anxiety grow.

"So these people kidnapped Katara, but Zuko found them and escaped with her", he muttered more to himself than Toph. "Long Feng has always been hungry for power. He will do anything to get ahead."

"Sounds about right", Toph walked beside him.

"But who is the other group...they seem to be allies. Who could they possibly be?"

"Maybe they are just another group of rebels from the fire nation. I know for a fact that even though many people are happy the war is over, there are others who are unhappy with Zuko becoming Firelord."

"Yeah", Aang sighed. "It's also possible that they are from the Earth kingdom like the Dai Li. When Zuko and I travelled to the colonies, there were factions that were still filled with hatred for the fire nation."

"That _is_ understandable though", Toph shrugged.

"Yes, but be that as it may...more violence and division is not the solution", Aang frowned.

"Relax, twinkletoes", Toph patted his arm. "We've got them now. Once they find Katara and Sparky, we can all bring them down."

"Yeah", Aang smiled and rested his hand on hers. "We just need to figure out what their mission is and why they need Katara."

* * *

The sun had begun to set. Zuko couldn't go on for much longer. Against his will, he decided to take a short break. As he put Katara down against a tree, she stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"We're almost there...how are you feeling?" He squatted in front of her and asked gently.

"I'm fine", she managed to say.

"Sure you are", Zuko gave her an unimpressed look.

"Zuko...how did you find me?" Katara spoke after several seconds of silence.

"I followed some of the rebels after they threw a note through my window", Zuko shrugged, "...and snuck onto their ship."

"Hmm", Katara shut her eyes as the pain began to make its presence known once more. "Could you...push my hair away from eyes, it's beginning to annoy me."

"Umm...of course", Zuko reached out hesitantly and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Oh...did you find my hairpin?" She looked at him. "I dropped it on the ground when they finally overpowered me."

"Yeah, but…", Zuko bit his lip, "I don't have it anymore. I kinda threw it outside the prison window to see if we could jump out. And I never found it."

"What?!" Katara scowled. "I...I loved that...it just meant a lot. Did you throw any more of my jewelry?" She asked sarcastically. "Wait...is my mother's necklace still there?" She looked down in an attempt to see her neck.

"Yes, it is", Zuko rolled his eyes. "And I promise I'll make you...get you another hairpin."

"Just like the old one?"

"Fine. Just like the old one."

"Good Firelord", Katara smirked.

"We should get moving again", Zuko grinned.

"I think I can manage walking now", Katara said as he helped her up.

Zuko supported her by the waist and carefully lifted her arm and placed it around his neck. Katara winced and bit her lip but took a deep breath and kept going. As they walked ahead, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

There was a fierce determination on Zuko's face. She had seen it before. When he fought Azula. When he stood in front of his people as he was crowned the new Firelord. It drew her in and she realized just how much she respected him.

All at once, she realized she was taking in the faint scent that still lingered on his clothes. It felt familiar somehow. And then it struck her - it was the same fragrance that wafted from the letters Zuko would write to her.

She felt flustered and looked at the road ahead but her mind drifted off to an old memory. She saw herself standing restlessly on the deck of the ship as she made her way to the fire nation. But this time, she also saw how her fingers grazed the hairpin almost as often as she would touch her mother's necklace.

As her mind lingered on the memory, she suddenly felt something seize her by the ankles. Before she could react, she fell forward and saw Zuko fall by her side as well. They turned around and saw the stony cuffs that had brought them down and within seconds, more cuffs flew at them and bound their hands together.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other in horror as Long Feng's looming figure stood over them.

"I must say, Firelord Zuko...you have impressed me. It's a shame...such talent wasted on someone like you. But your death will come at our hands. Once we have gotten what we need from her."

He then turned to Katara and bent down closer to her face.

"Katara", he spoke emphatically, "welcome to the cause."

"Thank you", Katara's voice flattened immediately.

"No…", Zuko cried out loud and struggled against the cuffs. "Katara...no! Fight it...please...fight it!"

"Come with me", Long Feng commanded as he removed her cuffs.

Katara leaned on her arms to stand up but didn't scream in pain. Long Feng eyed her hands and frowned.

"Looks like I underestimated your affections for the waterbender", he growled. "You have created a problem for us."

"Oh, my!" Tanaka stepped forward and gasped at the sight of her broken wrists. "It's nothing to worry about though", he regained his composure, "some of the water benders we rescued from the fire nation prisons are healers."

"Alright then", Long Feng smiled at Zuko. "Let's go."

All of a sudden, a loud rumble shook the ground beneath their feet and in the blink of an eye, all of them were encased in rocks and were stuck firmly inside the earthen cages.

"You're not going anywhere!" Toph's voice boomed as she and Aang emerged from behind the bushes.


	28. Chapter 23

* * *

Sokka felt his drooping eyes jerk to life and immediately realized that they were descending.

"Appa! Hey buddy!" Sokka leaned over to the bison's eye and knocked on his lid as if knocking on a door. "Did you fall asleep again!?"

With a grunt Appa shook Sokka off his eyelid and continued descending. Sokka settled back again and gazed at the land below. It was nearly a full moon and it was bright enough for him to observe movements in the clearing below.

"Why are we landing here, boy? Is this where Aang is? Is Katara here?" Sokka mumbled more to himself than to Appa.

Suddenly, Sokka sat up in alarm. His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on some shadows beneath them.

"There!" He exclaimed. "Land there, Appa!"

As they drew closer to the ground, Sokka's eyes widened as he saw figures resting against some trees.

"Aang?!" He called out as Appa neared them.

"Toph!" Sokka screamed as he jumped off Appa before they could fully land.

Hearing his voice, the figures seemed to move abruptly. Sokka ran towards them, both ecstatic and frightened.

"Katara!?"

Sokka finally reached the figures and to his horror, found his friends in a terrible condition. They were badly injured and seemed immensely weak.

"What happened to you guys?" Sokka leapt forward to stabilize an unsteady Toph. "Who did this to you?"

His eyes moved from Toph to Aang, eventually resting on Zuko.

"Zuko", Sokka's voice lowered to a growl, "Where is my sister?"

* * *

"Incredible", Long Feng whispered as he observed a statuesque Katara who stood facing the group of waterbenders.

"What?" Tanaka asked.

"That was incredible", he turned to the leader of the fifth nation. "You were right."

"I knew it would work", Tanaka smirked. "Bloodbending is the most powerful thing in this world."

"Yes", Long Feng stroked his beard, "perhaps you're right."

After a long silence, he continued, "So as long as she had his blood in her grip, the Avatar was useless...powerless. And if we are able to go through with our plan...and you are right about that as well...soon we will have our own army...an unbeatable army. And no one can stop us."

"That's right", Tanaka nodded with a smile, "we can fix what they couldn't."

Long Feng glanced at him sideways and an imperceptible smirk passed his lips.

* * *

"That...that's not possible", Sokka stuttered as he stepped away from Zuko.

He looked around him at his friends. Aang was still clutching his chest and reeling from the shock and pain. Toph was close to fainting and was barely able to stand without Sokka's aid. And Zuko was covered in severe blood clots and he was still choking as he spoke.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Sokka", he hung his head shame.

"But it's true", Toph interjected, "They...Long Feng has brainwashed Katara. She...she did this to us."

"But it's not her fault!" Zuko exclaimed.

"The Dai Li are too powerful", Aang finally spoke between breaths, "No one can fight their hypnosis."

"We have to try", Sokka muttered through gritted teeth.

"They couldn't have gone far", Toph whispered, "I can still...try to sense them."

"We need to find her before they get whatever it is they want from her", Zuko grunted.

"Alright, here's what we are going to do", Sokka straightened himself and exhaled. "I'm going to carry Toph. Appa can walk behind us with Zuko and Aang."

"I've been working on my seismic sense...I can sense up to fifty feet away."

"Well then", Sokka lifted her in his arms feeling encouraged, "We will pause every fifty feet until we find those bastards."

* * *

"Go ahead", Long Feng commanded Katara.

As she walked towards them, the group of waterbenders looked at her warily. But Tanaka stepped ahead and turned to face them.

"The time has come, my fellow waterbenders", Tanaka's confident and joyful voice boomed. "We have seen what the power to bend blood can do."

They nodded and a few cheers spread through the group.

"The ways of the world can be so unfair for the minorities, the under privileged, the poor and powerless. In the past, when no one stood up for these ignored members of our society, the Fifth Nation did."

Hearing those words, they began to gather their courage once more and the cheers grew louder.

"Our Queen Tagaka, a brave queen, didn't back down from fighting Avatar Kyoshi, who despite being everyone's Avatar, was too engrossed in Earth Kingdom matters to notice the plight of the discarded members of our society."

The cheers turned into hoots.

"And now, Avatar Aang is doing the same. In his bid for peace between the world and the fire nation, he has forgotten about the people who have lived through the actual horrors of war."

"He has forgotten you", he turned to the waterbenders, "and how the fire nation tortured and killed almost every last one of you."

"He has forgotten you", he turned to the earthbenders, "and how they persecuted you and enslaved you."

"And lastly, I haven't forgotten you", he turned to the meek group of fire nation people, "while the rich benefitted from the war, the poor and weak like you were left to die of hunger and disease."

"But once again, the Fifth Nation will rise to the situation. We will fix it."

At his last words, the crowd was filled with exclamations and applause. Every face around him was filled with hope and determination. Except for Long Feng and the other Dai Li agents who stood stoic as ever, silently observing the show that was unfolding.

Finally, Tanaka raised his hands to quiet the crowd.

"And now...let us begin."

He glanced back at Katara and then at Long Feng, who walked forward and stood ahead of him.

"Katara", his smooth voice floated through the air, "your mission is to turn these waterbenders into an army of bloodbenders that can take down the fire nation, the Avatar and the entire royal family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder that up until this point in the A:TLA universe, the only thing we have seen is Aang helpless against Hama's bloodbending. Just putting this out there so that other people (like me) who have watched LoK don't get ahead of themselves and forget this fact. :)


	29. Chapter 24

* * *

"So…", Aang spoke finally. "That...is…"

"Wow", Toph muttered.

Over the last hour, as they trudged ahead slowly, Zuko had filled them in on everything that had happened up until Aang and Toph had caught the Dai Li and the other rebels off guard.

"Once this is all over", Sokka growled at him, "I'm going to kill you for breaking her wrists."

"I completely understand", Zuko mumbled.

"I think I can walk now", Toph gestured Sokka to put her back down.

"But how did they get away then? How did she do this to you with broken hands?" Sokka frowned as they continued walking.

"Well", Toph replied, "the ambushers became the ambushees…"

"Toph, I don't think those are real words", Aang sighed. "But yes, there were more of them who suddenly came up behind us..."

"And overpowered us", Toph fumed and punched her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"And one of their waterbenders began healing Katara...", Aang went on.

"And then she used bloodbending on us", Toph finished.

There was silence. Sokka remembered how it had felt when Hama had used her powers on him and even though it was only for a few seconds, it had taken several hours to shake the strange sensation off after the entire incident was over. Looking at the condition that his friends were in, both mentally and physically, he could guess how strong Katara's bending must have been.

"I didn't even know she could do that without a full moon", he spoke slowly.

"It's almost a full moon", Toph shrugged, "maybe that's good enough for her. What's more impressive is that her wrists had been healed just enough to reduce the swelling a bit...and she still managed to bend..."

"But Zuko said", Aang raised his head up suddenly, "that she used blood bending to help him and Kiyi escape. And that was four days ago."

Zuko realized that everyone was looking at him.

"Umm...yeah, she did."

"How is that possible?"

"Because she has been secretly training to have better control over it", Zuko replied hesitantly.

"She said she would never blood bend again!" Aang exclaimed in disgust.

"I am thankful she did!" Zuko roared back. "Kiyi and me would have never escaped unharmed if Katara had not…"

After a few seconds of silence, Zuko continued.

"Blood bending in and of itself is not evil. Just like any other form of bending. It's what you do with it...that's what separates the good and evil. And Katara would never use it for evil. There are useful..."

"Look where it got us!" Aang interrupted angrily. "They are using her bloodbending against us. And are clearly going to use it for something much worse than..."

"How is that her fault!?" Sokka glared at Aang.

"I didn't mean...", Aang paused and then let out a deep breath, "I don't think any of this is her fault. All I am saying is...this is worse than we think it is…", he looked away and his voice reduced to a whisper, "It was like she didn't know any of us...like she didn't care...like she wasn't even Katara…"

Tears fell down his cheeks as he pictured the look in the eyes of the girl who he loved in so many ways. He felt a hand rest on him and he turned around to see a sympathetic Zuko who squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's going to be okay", Zuko spoke with firmness. "We will find a way to stop them and break the hypnosis."

"But how? We couldn't help break Jet's hypnosis!"

"I don't know but we will figure it out."

"Umm...guys", Toph interrupted, "looks like we'll have to figure that out soon. Because I can sense them."

* * *

"I still think she could have taken the Firelord out then and there", Tanaka scowled at Long Feng as they watched Katara demonstrate her bloodbending on one of the guards. "We should have made her do it back in the prison cell itself."

"Patience", Long Feng replied unamused. "Where is the fun in that?"

"This is not about fun…", Tanaka grit his teeth.

"First, we need to create an invincible army", Long Feng continued unfazed. "An army of bloodbenders. Then, we will take down the royal palace and everyone in it. Every single member of the royal family. Including prince charming."

"And then, we will mete out justice to every citizen of that evil nation", Tanaka's face grew dark.

"Exactly", Long Feng stroked his beard.

"And to make sure the Avatar knows he made a big mistake by befriending the fire nation", Tanaka went on. "...we need to keep him and his friends alive...show them what they should have done to make things right."

"The Avatar will never agree with your ideals", Long Feng clucked his tongue in feigned sympathy.

"Once justice is served", Tanaka exhaled, "those who still don't understand right from wrong...will have to be punished as well."

"I can't believe no one saw what lay in plain sight this whole time", Long Feng stepped forward and looked down at Katara.

"The perfect weapon", his voice reduced to a barely audible hiss, "And I am the only one who can wield it."

* * *

"Okay, so what's our game plan?" Aang asked Sokka.

"Why does everyone always look at me?!" Sokka groaned.

"Because you _are_ the plan guy", Aang shrugged.

"Hmm", Sokka tapped a finger on his chin, "give me a minute."

Before Sokka could speak again, he felt a hand grab his collar.

"Whaa...hey!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Hold on, everyone. It's about to get really dark."

With that, the three guys shrieked as the earth below them opened wide and swallowed them whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short filler chapter but I promise there are more surprises and excitement and Zutara in the following chapters! Hope everyone is having a good weekend! Make sure to leave some likes and comments to keep me motivated!!


	30. Chapter 25

* * *

"Toph!"

"Pipe down, twinkletoes", Toph slapped her hand across Aang's mouth.

"Why do you never give a warning…", Aang whispered and shook her hand away.

"Why do you still need a warning…"

"Can both of you fight some other time and focus on the task at hand", Zuko groaned.

"Yes please", Sokka mumbled, "It's very dark here. I can't see a thing!"

"Oh no! What a nightmare", Toph grinned.

"We get it", Sokka rolled his eyes, "you're blind. You do not have to keep saying that every time we…"

"Shush!" Zuko growled. "Toph, where are they?"

"Several feet below us...that way", she pointed towards her right. "It seems to be some type of cave system. And there's at least twenty of them."

"Can you sense Katara?" Sokka asked quietly.

"I'll need to get closer", Toph began walking.

As they tunneled their way underground, Toph could feel the three racing heartbeats behind her. She tried keeping her own heart steady but with each step, her body relived the helplessness she had experienced when Katara had used her blood bending on them. She felt a void grow in her chest. Aang's words echoed in her head.

_It was like she didn't know any of us...like she didn't care...like she wasn't even Katara._

She could feel tears forming behind her eyes. The mere thought of Katara forgetting her and not caring about her was enough to make her want to weep. She could still see the glazed over eyes that had stared down at her. Emotionless. Her entire body had gone cold when a lifeless Katara followed Long Feng's every command.

Slowly, rage began filling her and her breathing grew heavy. Just as she thought her heart would explode, she felt Aang walk beside her.

"We're going to get her back", he whispered as he gently squeezed her hand.

"They just messed with the wrong family", Toph gritted her teeth and increased their pace.

* * *

"None of you are getting it!" Long Feng fumed.

"It's not as easy as she makes it look", Tanaka snapped back. "Plus, it's not a full moon yet."

There were about ten waterbenders that they had rescued or found ever since the end of the war. And presently, they were all struggling to follow Katara's demonstrations.

"Focus", Katara's flat voice repeated. "Hone in on the water that flows inside the flower in front of you."

Brows furrowed, sweat dripping off their faces, tensing muscles hunched with every breath - the waterbenders concentrated their chi and tried again to make a connection with their element that hid deep within the fragile stems.

Katara walked down the row of benders and paused in front of the second to last. A young boy, only a few years older than her. Although barely noticeable, his flower was quivering.

"Good", Katara gave a brief nod. "Do you feel your element?"

"I feel it...but it's just beyond my grasp", the boy's voice was strained.

He tried hard to not break his concentration, even as his eyes glanced at the still swollen wrists that hung limp by her sides. He looked at her in awe, remembering how she had single handedly clutched all three of their enemies in the grip of her fingers after just a few minutes of healing.

The person everyone called the Avatar, who was supposedly their biggest threat, had just stood helplessly as he stared at her in shock and pain. The other smaller girl who he still couldn't believe was blind and who had ambushed his comrades before the rest of them had snuck up from behind, was also seemingly pained and frightened.

But it was the third person who had caught his attention. The Firelord. Their biggest enemy. He had been the only one who wasn't frozen completely. He somehow still managed to squirm a little every now and then and managed to even get a few words out before going completely calm.

He noticed the Firelord taking deep breaths that had a strange effect on Katara. In a flash, she had moved her death grip to his throat and choked him. But before she could do more harm, Long Feng had commanded her to refrain from killing him. And so she began carefully contorting their bodies at her will into a submissive position, while the rest of his comrades began their escape.

As he was dragged along, he managed to look back, just in time to see the three yell in pain and terror as Katara made their bodies charge directly at each other. The impact sent all three flying and crashing violently against the trees and rocks around them. He had felt his own heart skip a beat as he saw how helpless the three were.

"Focus."

The dull voice and dead blue eyes snapped him out of his thoughts. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and his fingers twisted and poked the air. Katara watched silently as the flower began shaking harder. Several seconds later, his fingers dropped with a loud exhale and the flower stood still once again.

"I...I can't do it", his voice stuttered.

"Keep trying. You almost had it."

With that, Katara continued walking.

"Who's that boy", Long Feng asked.

"Ah", Tanaka sighed and leaned back. "He is the only young waterbender in our group. His mother and father were both benders. We found them in a fire nation prison in the Earth Kingdom. He was born in the prison, you know", Tanaka shook his head.

"Interesting. What's his name?"

"Yakone."


	31. Chapter 26

* * *

"Okay, this is close enough for now", Toph paused. "I think I can sense her. She's there. With them." Her voice reduced to a whisper.

"What are they doing?" Zuko asked.

"There doesn't seem to be much activity. They seem to be in smaller groups...doing their own thing."

"They have people from every nation", Aang frowned. "They said there were waterbenders who were prisoners of war. There were earthbenders. And even fire nation citizens."

"All of them have clearly been brainwashed by the Dai Li", Toph huffed.

"No", Zuko shook his head. "The Dai Li joined forces with the Fifth Nation recently. And Tanaka didn't seem brainwashed. Even if Long Feng has shrewd ulterior motives of his own, I think Tanaka really believes in his cause - bringing justice to these discarded citizens as he kept calling them."

"Could he have a point", Aang frowned and leaned against the cave wall, crossing his arms across his chest, "In our efforts for world peace and harmony, could we have overlooked some people?"

"The road to peace after a war as devastating as the one we ended, is not a straightforward one. It is complicated, difficult and we are bound to make mistakes. But we won't stop trying. We will learn from every hurdle. And if these people were wronged in any way, we will pay attention to that once this is over", Zuko spoke.

"But first we need to stop them and this blind quest for justice", Sokka spoke finally. "Right now, they are nothing more than terrorists. Whatever their justification for their actions."

"So we're just going to wait now?" Aang looked at Toph.

"I'm assuming you're directing that question at me", Toph grinned and stood beside him. "And yeah, we need to attack at the right time. It could give us a slightly better chance to overpower Katara so she can't…"

"And how will we know what the right time is", Aang interrupted her, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence.

"I guess we'll know when we know."

With that, the group fell silent and each one retreated into the darkness around them. There was something almost comforting in it. It gave each of them the feeling that they were alone. Solitude in which they could recover from the blow they had been struck, deal with the pain they had felt, prepare for what they needed to do - fight their best friend.

Zuko slid down to the ground and rested his head against the wall. Just this morning, he had been in a similar cave with Katara after they had escaped. He could still feel the warmth of her body as she rested against his chest. He could feel her gentle breathing as her body fit perfectly with his. He could still smell the familiar scent that enveloped her and the letters she would write him. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to another letter from her in an attempt to cope with his aching heart.

_Hey Zuko,_

_I've been thinking about the proposal you had made a few weeks ago. The one about starting a new program to improve the fire nation's healing division and advance the public health work they've been doing._

_I had an idea which could possibly help that program and at the same time, strengthen the relationship between the water tribes and the fire nation. How about a collaboration between the fire nation medics and herbalists and the water tribe healers?_

_I feel that it would go a long way in bringing our people closer together and the knowledge exchange would be mutually beneficial. It will not only foster goodwill but also boost the peace efforts. I've seen the progress you and Aang have made with the earth kingdom. It's high time, we make similar efforts with the water tribes._

_And now for the best part. The timing is perfect because now...drumroll...I am free of my responsibilities with the rebuilding of the southern tribe. And I can lead the team! That means I can visit the fire nation! And you._

_It's been a year since we met and although these letters have been great, it would be so good to see you again! And I must hand it to you, Firelord. You really did keep the promise you made me at the Jasmine Dragon tea house. How honorable!_

_Jokes aside, let me know what you think of this. I could really use a change of scenery as well._

_Miss you!_

_Katara._

Zuko sighed as a pleasant sensation spread across his chest. He had rolled his eyes at her words at the time. He hadn't even needed a second to make his decision. If it would get Katara to the fire nation, there was no way he was going to object. Her last words had sent a shiver down his body too.

Back then, he had shaken the hopeful longing. There was no way it meant anything more than one friend missing another. But back then, he had also assumed Aang and Katara had gotten together after he had seen them talking and hugging on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon tea house after the coronation.

But Tanaka's words had surprised him. Katara had turned Aang down. And now, somehow, he couldn't fight the hope that bubbled up once more at the thought of her words at the end of the letter. He imagined her smiling face saying the words ' _I miss you, Zuko'._

"Guys", Toph's voice interrupted his soothing daydream. "I think we have a problem. I can't be completely sure...but I think they're training down there."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've been sensing coordinated movements in some of the smaller groups. And then there's something strange about one of the groups. They seem to be standing still but there's a lot of energy and vibrations in their group."

"What does that even mean?"

"And training is expected, is it not? They're just getting ready to fight."

"Yeah, but it's this last group I'm worried about. Katara has been walking around them for a long time now."

"What do you think is happening, Toph."

"Oh no", Aang whispered as he engaged his seismic sense as well.

"You see it too, Aang?" Toph lowered her voice.

"Yes. This is not good. It's like she's training them. They're most likely making Katara teach the other waterbenders how to blood bend."

"What!?" Sokka exclaimed and jumped up from the ground.

"So they're making an army of bloodbenders", Zuko stood up slowly and stared at the ground. "That's why they needed Katara. They know we can't fight a blood grip."

"The others won't be as strong as Katara, though", Aang spoke. "We can resist them."

"That's where Katara comes into play again", Sokka grew upset. "They know how difficult it will be for us to fight her just because...she is Katara."

"We have no choice. We have to subdue her. It's our best bet if we want to fight the rebels and capture them all."

"Easy for you to say", Aang snapped. "You didn't even think twice before breaking her wrists. It's different for the rest of us! It's different for me! I love…"

"Back off, Aang!" Toph stepped in between and faced him. "All of us are equally worried about her…and Zuko did the right thing."

"Maybe…", Aang frowned. "But how could he...if it were me...I wouldn't have been able to…"

"Which is why it's a good thing that she was with Zuko and not you", Toph stated point blank. "And I'm sure Katara was thankful he did it too."

"Enough of this", Sokka interjected. "We can't let our emotions get the better of us. This is exactly what they are counting on. We all love her", he glanced briefly at Zuko who was still staring at the ground quietly. "And we have to do what is necessary. Now...let's go in there before we have more than one blood bender to deal with."

"Wait", Zuko spoke finally. "We need to send this information back to Uncle Iroh. We need to arrest all of them."

"Zuko's right", Sokka nodded. "And we can't just send another note. There's a lot to discuss and plan."

"So who's going to go back?" Aang asked.

Several seconds of silence followed the question.

"Toph will be the most effective against the Dai Li", Sokka began. "And Zuko was able to resist Katara's bloodbending a little...but still more than the rest of us. Plus he was able to get the better of her the last time they fought and even managed to escape."

"So it's between you and me", Aang muttered. "Well, I think I should stay."

"And why is that?" Sokka scowled.

"Umm...Avatar state."

"First of all", Toph spoke. "You weren't able to go into the Avatar state when Katara has a blood grip on you. Secondly, even if you do...we don't know what will happen if she manages to severely hurt you by her blood bending while you are in the Avatar state. Won't the cycle be broken if you are...killed in the Avatar state?"

"That won't happen", Aang replied. "If you guys subdue her...I can deal with them all in the Avatar state."

"It's too risky", Sokka shook his head. "We don't know how a fight between the Avatar you and a blood bender would go. Remember how it went the last time you were caught off guard by Azula's lightning when you went into the Avatar state? We can't afford to lose you."

"I am NOT going to leave her here", Aang snapped.

"Think of the bigger picture, Aang", Zuko spoke. "You are going to be helping her by going back to the fire nation and coming down on them with the full force of the fire nation army, navy and earth kingdom military. Only the Avatar can convince the earth kingdom of the severity of this situation and bring their army into this fight."

Aang remained silent. Zuko's words made complete logical sense but he still didn't want to go.

"Zuko's right", Sokka continued. "They are still suspicious of the fire nation in some ways. So they won't listen to Zuko. And if I go, they are going to think I'm reacting emotionally because my sister is in danger."

"Fine", Aang finally muttered.

"Let's get moving", Sokka spoke in a commanding voice. "We're counting on you, Aang. We're going to need that back up."

Aang watched as the three of them disappeared into yet another tunnel created by Toph. He slowly turned around with a heavy heart and began tunneling back up. Even though he didn't want to admit it, a tiny part of him was relieved he wouldn't have to face Katara.

As he emerged from the ground, he was greeted with a grunt by Appa. Aang climbed up the gentle beast and took the reins. As they took flight, he gazed down at the hideout and sighed.

"Toph's right, buddy. Maybe it's better if I am not there when they confront her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder for any one who needs it - some of the references to the past canon events - such as the conversation and hug between Katara and Aang on the Jasmine Dragon tea house balcony - are actual chapters in the preludes at the beginning of this story. I've diverged from the canon in some of these canon based scenes, for example instead of kissing, Katara tells Aang she doesn't feel the same way.


	32. Chapter 27

* * *

"We have to keep moving before the Avatar and Firelord find us again", Long Feng rubbed his chin. "We can't hide here forever."

"You're right. But it's almost dawn and we need rest. We can leave after a few hours", Tanaka replied.

Barely had he finished his sentence, when a thundering sound exploded below them. Within seconds, the ground had broken apart and rubble and dust surrounded them. Before any of them could regain their bearings, a volley of fire and rocks attacked them all at once.

As their eyes adjusted, their eyes widened in shock as they saw two figures launching an incredible offense in every direction, giving them no time to react.

"I can't keep this up too long", Zuko grunted at Toph. "I'm very weak."

"Hang on a little longer. We just have to keep the pace up until we can get Katara out of here!"

"Sokka", Zuko yelled, "do you see her?"

"No, I don't think…"

Suddenly, felt a rope had tighten around his chest. He clutched at it but there was nothing. He looked up and saw that Zuko and Toph had frozen as well. He struggled to break free from the invisible chains.

From the settling dust, a figure approached them. His heart sunk to his feet when he saw Katara walk towards them, hands dangling in mid air, orchestrating their every move.

'Katara…", he gasped. "Katara...don't do this! It's me."

"You are an enemy of the cause", Katara droned.

"No", Sokka's voice boomed with confidence and emotion. "I am your brother! It's me, Katara...look at me!"

Sokka searched her eyes beseechingly. He thought he saw something flicker. Encouraged, he went on.

"You know me. I know you do. Katara, you're my sister. You're not their minion. You're NOT an evil bloodbender. You are Katara of the Southern Water Tribe...Master waterbender and healer. You fight for those who can't fight for themselves. You heal people. You are my sister! And I love you! I will never turn my back on you! You are stronger than them!"

With a jerk, Katara fell to her knees, her hands dropping at her sides, and winced in pain. Her head lifted slowly and she met Sokka's eyes once again. This time, her blue eyes held a glimmer of life as they filled up with tears.

"Sokka?"

"KATARA!" Sokka screamed in delight and relief.

Released from her grip, he rushed forward and fell to his knees, tightly embracing the shaking girl.

"We don't have time", Toph called out as she and Zuko began attacking the rebels once more.

"Can you stand up?" Sokka inquired as he helped her up. "We need to get out of here."

Katara nodded meekly and looked ahead at her friends who stood between her and the mayhem around them.

"Let's fall back!" Zuko yelled and began retreating.

He glanced back at Katara who met his eyes. A brief smile escaped his lips which she returned with a teary one. They began running towards one end of the cave, putting more distance between them and the rebels that were now gathering and attacking in unison.

Toph kept putting up walls as they made their way back but the Dai Li agents kept bursting through them, inching closer each time.

"Okay guys", Toph screamed. "There's too many of them."

"Toph, get Sokka and Katara out of here! I'm going to hold them off and give you guys a head start."

Toph nodded and ran back, opening an entrance in the wall. But the wall was sealed shut once more by two Dai Li agents who worked together to thwart every attempt Toph made to tunnel out.

"This isn't working", Sokka yelled.

Zuko thought long and hard and finally spoke.

"Okay...change of plan. Toph, can you hold them off. I can get Katara out of here."

"Do it", Toph replied.

"Be careful", Sokka squeezed Zuko's shoulder with a nod.

"What?! No!" Katara screamed. "I am NOT leaving you two alone here. Zuko, don't…"

"We don't have a choice. We'll escape...I promise", Sokka smiled and ran ahead to join Toph, boomerang in hand.

Before Katara could resist any more, Zuko grabbed her by the waist and with two powerful fire blasts from his feet, launched them several feet up in the air, startling everyone. He dodged any attack that was sent their way as he jetted in a zig zag manner, using the rocks and boulders on the sides of the cave to aid his ascent.

With every fire boost that propelled them higher, Katara looked down helplessly as the figures of Toph and Sokka faded into the distance. She shut her eyes and tears flowed down her cheeks. Finally, she looked up to where they were heading. A few feet away, there were tunnels close to the ceiling.

"Do you know which one will lead us out?"

"No", Zuko looked at her, "but we have to try."

He tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer as they landed at the tunnel that was the farthest away. Katara felt her heart race as they ran into the tunnel, slowly enveloped on all sides with darkness.


	33. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the LONG gap. Grad school began in July and I was crazy swamped! Back to posting now since I have a break for two weeks. I'll try to finish the story while I have the free time!

* * *

"I think I see light", Katara was panting as she trudged behind Zuko.

"I see it too", Zuko slowed down to let her catch up. "I can carry you, you know."

"No", Katara shook her head. "You're tired too. And it's just a little further."

Zuko glanced at her wrists. They were still swollen, yet somehow in her hypnosis state she had managed to blood bend all three of them the previous night.

"Finally", she sighed as they saw the opening.

With a few more steps, they made their way through a scraggle of creeping vines and emerged on the other side into the forest once more. They paused and looked around them.

"Umm...where do we go now?" Katara mumbled.

"We have to wait for Sokka and Toph. But we need to hide in case anyone followed us out."

"Where's Aang?" Katara whispered.

"He's on his way back to the fire nation," Zuko glanced at her, "to gather our troops so we can capture this entire group."

"Did I...you know…", Katara looked away.

"Katara…", Zuko reached out and placed a hand on her arm.

"Answer my question", she looked up at him.

"Yes."

"All of you? Even Aang?"

"Yes."

Katara gulped and looked at her hands.

"But it was also quite impressive if you think about it."

Katara snapped her head up and threw him an angry look.

"I mean", Zuko put both hands up in surrender, "despite your wrists and the fact that it's still not a full moon…you were able to tap into your chi like never before."

"Yeah...under the spell of an evil mastermind. Oh no!" Her eyes widened. "Did I...was I...teaching the others…"

"Yes...but I don't think they were able to do any blood bending yet. We got here just in time."

Katara exhaled and dropped her head.

"Okay", she spoke resolutely, "I need to find a way to heal myself."

"Come on", Zuko put an arm around her gently. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

"Sokka and Toph should have escaped by now", Katara muttered. "It's been a few hours", she looked up at the sun that had risen higher as they walked ahead.

"Perhaps", Zuko nodded. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Do you sense any water yet?"

"No", Katara groaned. "And I'm not sure how much longer I can walk."

"Let's rest", Zuko guided her to the shade under a large tree.

As they sat against the trunk, Katara frowned.

"They want to annihilate the entire fire nation", she whispered. "Starting with the...royal family."

"I'm not surprised", Zuko shrugged.

Katara looked up at him. There was a mix of anger and resignation in his eyes. It pained her to think of how common something like this had become for him - being at the receiving end of so much hate and resentment.

She rested her head against his shoulder and they continued to sit in silence.

"Zuko?" Katara spoke once more.

"Hmm…"

"I think I'm beginning to remember everything that happened...everything they made me do...while I was hypnotized."

"Oh," Zuko froze as his mind immediately went to the prison cell where he had confessed his feelings to her.

_Oh no. Does she remember that?! Oh spirits! This is going to be so awkward._

"It's all still a blur but I remember parts."

"Like what?" Zuko held his breath.

"There was a young boy with the rebels," her voice grew soft. "He was around our age. It's so sad to think of how his entire life will be destroyed because he made one wrong choice. He probably doesn't know any better. If only he could see everything we have been working for…"

Zuko relaxed as Katara spoke. He smiled at the empathy and compassion she was capable of.

"Once we have all the rebels, we are going to understand their motivations and reasons for joining the cause, Katara. I won't let them all be swept under a single label of 'terrorists', especially the young ones."

"I think...he almost managed to bend the water in the flower I made them work with."

"Do you think he can…"

"I hope not. Anyway," she sat up again and cleared her throat. "Let's keep looking for some water."

* * *

"This is useless...", Katara exclaimed in frustration, "...and it's almost mid day!"

Before Zuko could reply, they heard some sounds in the distance.

"Shh", he put a finger on her lips. "Stay here. I'm going to see if it's Sokka and Toph."

A few minutes later, Zuko rushed back and grabbed her arm, pulling her along.

"Definitely not Sokka and Toph!"

They ran as fast as their tired legs could carry them.

"There! I see something ahead", Katara grunted.

As they neared it, she realized it was a grassy slope that descended into a tangle of bushes.

"Are you crazy!? We could break our bones!" Zuko exclaimed.

"It's better than being caught by them once more."

"Fine...we need to jump!"

"This is going to hurt isn't it!?" Katara whimpered as she counted down to the leap.

Zuko pulled her against him just as they landed and began rolling down. They tumbled through the layer of bushes and vines and into a hole in the ground, emerging on the other side. They groaned in pain as, with a final thud, they crashed onto the grass.

Katara lifted her head and saw that they had fallen into a natural hollow in the forest floor. She looked up and to her relief, the opening was covered by the foliage they had just passed through.

"Looks like this enclosure is naturally hidden from view. We should be fin…"

Her voice trailed off as she turned her head back and met Zuko's eyes. It was then that she realized that he had broken her fall with his body and she was on top of him.

"Oh", she tried to scramble off, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Don't move so much," Zuko held her in place. "Take it slow...your hands...and we need to make sure neither of us broke any bones. Especially me. You're heavier than you look," he grinned.

Katara couldn't help but giggle and dropped her forehead against his chest, giving in to the exhaustion from the landing. After a few seconds, she sighed and looked up again.

"Okay, we better...I think I should…", she slowly adjusted her body so that she was beside him.

"Are you alright?" Zuko sat up on one elbow and helped her down.

Katara nodded. "You?"

"Hmm", Zuko nodded back. "It looks like this...ditch...whatever keeps going back there...but it's narrow," he looked behind them.

"We could crawl through."

"I'll go check if it's of any use first."

"Umm...okay," Katara hesitated. "But be careful. It'd suck to be stranded alone here if you don't come back," she grinned nervously.

Zuko felt his heart flutter. Something in her tone made him blush.

"Uhh…", he grinned back. "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Katara felt anxious and bit her lip as she counted each second that passed by. Soon, she heard some rustling. She held her breath as she watched the opening carefully. A few minutes later, a smiling Zuko emerged.

"I found you some water," he beamed. "And it's not too far."

"Yes! Let's go!"

"Slow down!" He held her back. "Don't forget you're still injured."

"Pfft...come on", Katara rolled her eyes. "I am not wasting any more time."

Zuko shook his head and followed.

"I can sense it," she smiled.

Several minutes later, the path widened and grew big enough for them to walk. They were surrounded by a grove that grew more dense the deeper they walked into it.

"Almost there", Zuko pointed ahead. "It's a really small brook though."

A few seconds later, Katara paused at the beautiful sight before her. A narrow glistening brook, with moss and wildflowers on either side along with several birds chirping in the distance.

"It's almost like an oasis in the middle of a forest," she gazed around in awe.

"Will it work?" Zuko eyed her anxiously.

Katara stepped ahead and knelt at the edge of the water. She leaned forward and placed her hands in the water. Zuko knelt by her side and held her steady as she lowered her hands in, until they were immersed in the clear water up till her elbow. With much effort, Katara focussed her energy and the water began to flicker to life. A gentle glow enveloped her arm but Zuko saw Katara frown.

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm still not strong enough."

"You can do it", he squeezed her shoulder. "Any amount of healing is better than none."

"You're right", Katara muttered trying her best to ignore the tickling sensation she felt at the closeness between their bodies.

She closed her eyes and focused once more. Zuko watched as the water glowed a little brighter the second time. Several seconds later, the glow vanished and Katara slumped back against him.

"Okay, that's enough for now", she mumbled.

"Why don't you rest here. I'll go find something to eat. We need to gather our strength."

"Alright, just be…"

"Careful?" Zuko smirked. "Yes, ma'am."


	34. Chapter 29

* * *

As the sun began making its descent, the already muted light inside the grove grew softer and warmer.

"As much as I enjoy this sight", Katara sighed. "I hate not being able to do anything but wait. When can we go out again?"

"I think it's best if we wait until it gets darker. At least it's beautiful here," Zuko smiled as he looked at the scenery around them.

The various shades of green were being bathed in shades of orange. They had walked down further to a place where the brook had grown into a stream. The gurgling water sounded like music that floated in the air creating a serenity that calmed their frazzled nerves. On some of the willows, flowering tendrils and vines hung from branches and swayed in the silent wind. The breeze was relaxing, almost lulling them to sleep.

"Yeah, not a bad place to be hiding from horrible rebels and the evil Dai Li."

Zuko chuckled and turned to face Katara. He was surprised to see a sad, almost dejected, expression on her face.

"They're going to be okay. We will all be together soon."

"I hope so."

"You need a distraction."

"I do. What do you have in mind?"

"Umm…"

Katara giggled and shook her head. "You're not good at this."

"Oh, and you are?" Zuko raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Yep", Katara sat up straight and smirked. "Alright. First question. When are you going to visit the South Pole?"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question."

"Well", Zuko scratched his chin. "What say after all this, I make a _diplomatic_ visit to foster goodwill."

"Sounds good to me", Katara grinned. "Your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yeah...your turn to ask a question."

"Oh...alright...umm...what's your favorite thing about the fire nation."

"Hmm", Katara smiled and thought long and hard. "The people."

"Oh?"

"They're warm, friendly, passionate...I understand now why you love them so much. They deserve this peace just as much as the other nations."

Zuko felt a surge of warmth and happiness and wanted more than anything to embrace and kiss Katara then and there. Katara noticed the upwelling of emotion in his eyes and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"What? Why are you giving me that strange look."

"Nothing", Zuko smiled. "It just makes me feel nice that you...feel that way about the fire nation. Okay, your turn."

"Hmm", Katara paused and then smirked, "have you dated or wanted to date anyone since your break up with Mai?"

Zuko was caught off guard by the question.

"Umm...uhh...wow you really took this in a whole different direction", he rubbed the back of his neck and could feel his face heating up.

"Come on...out with it...are you blushing?!"

"No, I am not! And the answer is...umm...no. I've been too busy", he looked away.

Katara narrowed her eyes and observed Zuko carefully.

"Fine. Your turn."

"Since YOU took the conversation in this direction", Zuko grinned and leaned back. "Why did you turn Aang down?"

Katara froze for a second. Seeing her face drop, Zuko immediately regretted his question.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I can change the…"

"No...it's alright. I...we...it just wasn't what I wanted. I didn't feel the same way. I guess...it's as simple as that."

"That's enough of a reason."

"How many people have you kissed?" Katara leaned back, a smug smile on her face.

"What!? Katara!"

"Answer!" Katara grinned mischievously.

"I am not going to…"

With a flick of her finger, Katara sent a splash of water at his face.

"Glad to know you can bend again", Zuko dragged his hand down his face wiping the water off.

He groaned when he noticed another blob of water that was floating above his head.

"Katara…"

"You know I'll do it…", her grin widened.

"Fine. Two."

"Oh!" Katara dropped the water to the side. "Mai and…?"

"Jin...this girl who my Uncle forced me to go on a date with when we were refugees in Ba Sing Se."

"Oh…", Katara's voice trailed off. "Your turn."

Zuko couldn't make out the expression on her face. Confused, he was unable to come up with another question.

"Umm...same question."

"You can't do that. It's against the rules."

"And who made these rules?"

"Me...I did", Katara pouted.

"Fine", Zuko smirked. "At what age did you first kiss a boy?"

"Not fair! You can't just…"

"Technically, it's a different question."

Katara huffed and looked away.

"Umm...I...I've never really...I've never kissed a boy."

"What?"

Katara threw him an irritated look.

"I mean...no I didn't mean to…", Zuko fumbled for words. "It's just...hard to believe."

"And why is that?! I've been busy you know...saving the world...and we were always traveling...and most people probably assume I'm with Aang…"

"Hmm...I mean...you're so...beautiful...it's hard to believe you've never…"

"Uhh...yeah...nope...never", Katara felt herself blush as she fiddled with her hair. "Is that pathetic?"

"No, of course not", Zuko turned her face towards him. "It'll happen when it is meant to happen. And when it does...it's going to be special."

Katara felt her skin heat up more. Something in Zuko's soothing voice was drawing her in. She could hear heart pound in her chest. For that moment, everything around her seemed to fade away. All she could see was Zuko's gentle face, his earnest eyes, and his soft lips. She caught herself just in time as she felt herself leaning in. She cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah...uhuh", she nodded. "I didn't know the Firelord was so cheesy."

"Your turn", Zuko coughed and looked at the stream, suddenly very aware of the goosebumps that had spread all over his arms and neck.

"Were you in love with Mai?"

"I thought I was," Zuko sighed. "And maybe in some ways, I did love her. But I guess not in the way that I probably would with my soulmate. If I did, I would have given her more time. It was easier than I thought...dealing with the break up."

"You believe in soulmates?" Katara giggled.

"Uhh", he looked at Katara again, "yeah…I do."

Katara was taken aback at the bluntness of his response. There was no hint of embarrassment or discomfort in his eyes.

"My turn", Zuko whispered. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Wait, what?" Katara blinked, unsure she had heard him correctly.

"Love", Zuko repeated. "Have you ever fallen in love with someone?"

"I love my family and friends I guess…"

"You know that's not what I'm talking about", Zuko raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know...I don't think so...I've never thought about that with everything that's happened."

She glanced at Zuko who was looking at the stream thoughtfully. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts and there was a gentle serenity on his face. Katara felt a warmth spread across her chest. She was unable to understand what she was feeling in that moment.

_This is so strange. With Zuko...I feel the same tingling I felt with Jet, but with something more. I feel the same comfort I felt with Aang, but with something else too. What is going on!? Katara! Get a hold of yourself._

"Katara…", Zuko's voice brought her back to the present moment. "Are you okay?" Zuko looked at her worried.

"Huh? Yeah...just thinking...about everything that's going on right now!" Katara blurted.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Zuko spoke after a long pause.

Hearing his words, Katara suddenly felt a wave of sorrow.

"What's the matter?"

"He's still in my head, Zuko. I can't bear the thought of hurting you all again. It's only a matter of time. All it would take is a pinch of my finger to crush your heart…"

She placed her hand on his chest and shuddered at the thought of his beating heart being silenced forever. She could feel the heart beating faster under her hand and looked up to see Zuko staring at her.

"What...what's the matter?"

"I think...there might be a way to help with that."

"Huh?"

"When we escaped the prison the first time, we were lost. At one point I was so exhausted and I didn't know where to go. I was close to giving up, but then something amazing happened. I think...the moon spirit appeared in front of me and I think she guided us to that cave and gave me the strength I need to keep going."

"Yue…", Katara gasped. "That was Yue", she smiled.

Katara looked up at the pockets of sky that could be seen through the canopy.

"So...do you think she can...help you somehow?"

"I think so."


	35. Chapter 30

* * *

Zuko watched Katara as she sat, legs folded, hands resting on her lap, eyes closed, deep in meditation. It never ceased to amaze him how one person could evoke so many emotions in him. And it never ceased to disturb him that he had made his life so much more difficult by letting Katara be that person.

But ever since her capture, the voice inside him that he had always suppressed seemed to be growing stronger. And now, it had grown louder, and kept telling him to at least try so he would never have to wonder 'what if'. His uncle's words kept ringing in his ears.

_You deem yourself unworthy of true love._

He did think he was unworthy of her friendship, her forgiveness, her trust. But she had given them to him anyway. Time and time again, she had reassured him, encouraged him, supported him and made him believe that he was part of the family. She was worth taking the risk of being rejected. He wasn't sure, however, if his feelings were worth taking the risk of hurting Aang.

All of a sudden, he noticed a glow all around them. He looked up and saw a bright light descend, similar to the last time. And soon enough, the light took the form of a woman. Once again, he was in awe of the ethereal beauty and kind smile as the moon spirit approached them gently.

"Yue…", Katara's voice whispered.

"It's nice to see you, Katara", Yue spoke.

"It's nice to see you too", Katara's voice grew sad as she bowed to Yue. "Thank you for the sacrifice you made...and for everything you have done to help us so far."

"Don't be sad, Katara. It is my duty."

"And we all are very proud of you. Especially Sokka", Katara looked at her with a teary smile. "He always goes on about how the moon spirit is a gentle, loving lady who rules the sky with compassion and lunar goodness", Katara chuckled.

Yue giggled in return and the glow turned into joyful sparkles.

"Thank you for coming", Katara spoke after several seconds.

"Always", Yue smiled. "It's time to heal you, my dear."

With those words, Katara walked towards the stream and lay on her back, immersing herself in the cool water. She let herself descend into the shallow water, until her entire body and face were underwater.

Zuko felt his heart skip a beat as she disappeared but was immediately blinded as a bright light enveloped her and the entire stream lit up with astonishing intensity. For several minutes, the stream burned a bright blue. Zuko shielded his eyes and did his best to keep them fixed on where Katara had submerged herself. When the glow finally died down, he stepped forward and looked at the water anxiously.

"She will be fine now", Yue's voice echoed as she floated away slowly. "And Firelord Zuko…", she called out softly, "True love takes courage."

Zuko watched as she receded into the distant night sky until she was nothing but a bright dot on the surface of the moon. He quickly regained his composure and turned his attention back to the water and waded in, stumbling as he made his way to the center.

"Katara?" He called out anxiously.

He searched the water with his hand and was about to dive in when he saw her body rise to the surface.

"Katara!" He jumped towards her and caught her just as she coughed to consciousness.

He helped her stand up and rubbed her back to calm her coughing fit.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Once Katara calmed down, she took a deep breath and smiled. She looked at him with gleaming eyes and with a sudden squeal, leapt forward and hugged Zuko.

"I don't feel him any more! And my wrists are completely healed! Zuko...I think...I think Yue did it! She broke the hypnosis!"

Zuko hugged her tightly and laughed along. An immense sense of relief washed over his entire body. He grinned at the jumping girl in his arms but a moment later, he lost his balance.

Down they went, letting out a shriek followed by sputters and giggles. They found their bearing once more and Zuko wiped his face and then reach out to steady her as her entire body shook with laughter.

"Come here", he chuckled and pulled her towards him to wipe the water off her face.

"I'm so relieved...I feel so much lighter and freer, Zuko!"

"I can see that."

Katara sighed and let her head fall back. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the cool breeze and gentle moon beams. Zuko looked down at her, mesmerized by the tranquility on her face. He felt his hands move down her cheeks, gently grazing her neck, as they made their way down her arms. He held her hands in his gently and took in the sight that lay before him.

Katara opened her eyes and met Zuko's gaze. She revelled in the electric sensations that lingered along the trail he had left on her skin. She interlocked her fingers with his and took a step closer.

"Katara…", Zuko's raspy voice floated in the air.

Katara looked at him nervously, not sure of what she was hoping to hear.

"I…", Zuko gulped as he found himself closing the gap between them. "I..."


	36. Chapter 31

* * *

"I…", Zuko gulped as he found himself closing the gap between them. "I..."

"Katara! Sparky!" Distant voices broke through Zuko's lingering words.

Katara and Zuko snapped out of their hypnotic state. For a brief moment, they looked at each other wordlessly, simultaneously realizing what had transpired and that they were still holding hands. They pulled apart with a jerk and looked away abruptly, towards the running figures.

"Sokka!?" Katara squinted her eyes to get a better look through the night's darkness as she dashed ahead. "Toph? We're here!"

Zuko drew a deep breath and calmed his thudding heart. He felt a mix of relief and disappointment as he followed Katara.

"You guys made it!" Katara exclaimed as she rushed ahead and embraced her brother.

"Of course we did!" Toph replied.

Zuko jogged towards them and caught Sokka throwing him a grateful smile. He nodded back and stood behind Katara.

"You guys are injured", Katara frowned and drew out a long watery thread from the stream.

"You're healed!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yep...and it's not just my hands that are healed. Long Feng no longer has any control over my mind."

"How!?" Sokka and Toph gasped in unison.

"Yue healed me", Katara smiled gently.

Sokka froze in surprise. He looked up at the sky and slowly, a warm smile escaped his lips.

"I always knew the moon spirit is full of lunar goodness," he whispered.

Everyone chuckled at his words and then a comfortable silence ensued as Katara healed Toph. As she began healing Sokka, she glanced at Zuko who sat beside her gazing silently at the stream some distance away. She was caught off guard when Zuko looked up at the same time, prompting both of them to look away immediately.

Zuko felt his face heat up and he cleared his throat. He caught Toph smirking from the corner of his eye but decided to ignore it and focussed on calming his heartbeat but to no avail. No matter how hard he tried to not look at her, his eyes always found their way back to Katara. His mind kept reliving the moment that had been interrupted and recalling the look in Katara's eyes. He couldn't make up his mind about the expression he had seen on Katara's face then.

_Was it hope? Longing? Confusion? It was probably shock. She's clearly avoiding me now. What the hell have I done!?_

After almost half an hour of healing, Katara finally sighed and fell back exhausted. Zuko reached out on reflex to steady her just as Sokka held her by the shoulders.

"That's enough healing for now," Sokka caught her arms as he shot a quick glance at Zuko who immediately retracted his hands and sat back once more.

"What's taking twinkletoes so long!?" Toph broke the silence.

"If everything went smoothly, he should be here any time now," Zuko responded.

"That's a big IF", Toph muttered.

"Aang will come through", Katara whispered as she looked up at the night sky, "he has to."

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe to have a campfire", Katara looked around nervously.

"Relax sugar queen", Toph laid back against a rock as she picked her toes, "we left those rebels in quite a wreck. The entire cave system collapsed and trapped them inside."

"Once Aang gets here, we can capture all of them easily," Sokka added.

"You sound overconfident, Sokka", Katara rolled her eyes.

"When have I _ever_ been overconfident?!"

Sokka looked around at the group. No one said anything and had an expression on their face that seemed to say _'you're kidding us, right?'._

"The _point_ is," Sokka ignored them and continued, "that they won't be able to escape their hideout any time soon."

"He's right", Toph nodded. "Now can we please have that fire going. I'm cold, Sparky."

As they sat around the campsite, Katara occasionally glanced at Zuko who sat at the other end of the campfire. Her mind kept returning to the brief moment in the stream. She had felt the nervous energy that surrounded them as they held hands. Her heart had thudded louder each time Zuko stumbled on his words. But now, the more she thought about, the more she was convinced that she had read too much into the situation.

_I misread it! He's not even looking at me now. Why did I have to lean in?! What did I think was going to happen!? Zuko would never do anything to jeopardize his friendship with Aang._

"Aang!" Sokka's sudden scream startled her out of her thoughts. "Look! It's him!"

Everyone's eyes looked in the direction that Sokka was pointing in and they jumped up in excitement as a shadow descended towards them from the sky.

"Finally!" Toph grunted.

As Appa touched the ground, everyone ran ahead excitedly. Katara took a few steps ahead but then stopped mid way. Her thoughts froze as she saw a still bruised Aang jump down from Appa. Bruises that she had given him. Clots caused by her blood bending. Suddenly, she could no longer face him.

Unsure of what to do, she took a few steps back and waited in the darkness, just out of the reach of the campfire's light. As she fidgeted with her dress, her anxiety grew with every passing second. She leaned against a tree and fixed her gaze on the fire in an attempt to regain her composure. A sudden voice beside her made her jump and clutch at her necklace.

"Katara?"

Katara gulped and slowly turned to face her best friend who she hadn't seen in over six months. To see the Avatar whose life she had almost taken. She wanted to say hello, she wanted to say sorry, she wanted to say so many things, but her voice was stuck in her throat.

As Aang walked closer, she noticed his hesitation. The closer he got, the more clearly she could see his wounds. When he stood right in front of her, she could feel her heart break as she saw the black and purple bruises on his skin and the fear and pain in his eyes.

"Hi Katara", Aang mumbled, "I'm...glad you're okay…"

Hearing those words, Katara felt all her emotions flooding out as she reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Aang!" She wept. "I'm so very sorry...I put you through…"

"It wasn't you, Katara", Aang whispered as he hugged her back. "It wasn't your fault."

"I've missed you", Katara wiped her tears as she pulled back. "It's good to see you again."

"Me too", Aang smiled and wiped his own tears.

"Hate to break your sappy reunion", Toph crossed her arms across her chest, "but where's the army we sent you to bring?"

Aang chuckled and walked back to the group hand in hand with Katara, "No you're not."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not sorry", Toph grinned back. "But seriously, where's our backup?"

"They're on their way right now. The air fleet should be reaching here soon. What happened to...where's..."

"The terrorists are stuck inside the cave."

"We need to get Katara out of here first", Aang muttered with a frown and squeezed her hand.

Zuko shuffled his feet and tried his best to avoid staring at them holding hands.

"Actually, that won't be necessary. She's not hypnotized any more. Yue healed her completely", Sokka gave him a triumphant smile.

"Oh", Aang spun around and looked at Katara who smiled back at him and nodded. "That's...that's great news! I'm so...relieved..."

"We all are", Sokka's smile grew wider and he patted Aang on the back.

"What I don't get is", Toph interrupted, "why we aren't storming in there and taking those terrorists now. We have fought off way worse people...AND the Avatar is back with us now."

"There's no need to be rash", Aang spoke, "the fire nation army and the earth kingdom guards should be here soon."

"You went to the earth king?"

"Yeah, that's why I got delayed. Given the fragile diplomatic relations, I thought it wasn't the best idea to have only the fire nation military attack. This is earth kingdom territory after all."

"You were right to do that", Zuko finally spoke. "I agree with Aang. Let's wait. But we need to be ready in case they escape the cave."

"Great! More waiting around", Toph grunted and sat down.

"Zuko and I are going to do a quick perimeter check to make sure there are no more rebels on the loose", Sokka announced.

"We are?!" A baffled Zuko exclaimed.

"Yes, let's go." With that, Sokka grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him along.


	37. Chapter 32

* * *

"I think we can safely say there is no danger to us here", Zuko sighed. "Can we go back now?"

"Let's go check over there. We haven't searched that side."

"What is wrong with you? That was the first place we went to!"

Sokka pursed his lips and remained silent.

"Are you okay, Sokka? You're behaving weirder than usual."

"Alright. I'm going to be straight with you. Man to man."

"Okay…", Zuko eyed him suspiciously.

"I noticed...how you…", Sokka cleared his throat several times, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh come on! It's too late for this...I'm tired and hungry!" Zuko yelled in frustration.

"Fine!" Sokka screamed back. "Do you like Katara?"

Zuko was stunned at his abrupt words and felt his heart stop. He didn't know if he had heard him correctly.

"Wha...what?" He stuttered.

"You heard me", Sokka crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Are you...where did you...why…", now it was Zuko's turn to cough and clear his throat repeatedly.

"Go on...answer me", Sokka frowned.

"Where did that come from", Zuko finally managed to say. "That's ridiculous!"

"So you don't have feelings for her?"

"No! Of course...of course not!"

"So I'm imagining all the glances and dopey looks you throw in her direction?"

"I...I...do not…"

"So nothing happened while you two were alone all this time...here...and in the fire nation?"

"Sokka! I would...never...we're just friends."

Sokka eyed him carefully for several seconds. Finally, he stepped closer, and pressed his boomerang against Zuko's chest.

"I've got my eyes on you, jerkbender."

"I...there's no need...you're overreacting", Zuko gently pushed the boomerang aside and straightened his tense body.

"So hypothetically", Zuko began as they walked back, "what would you do if I...someone liked your sister?"

"I'd test him to make sure he is worthy of her", Sokka replied point blank.

"And how would you do that?" Zuko tried his best to mask his nervousness.

"I haven't figured that out yet but I think it would involve the water tribe's rite of passage and a sword duel with me. Oh, and a haiku battle!"

"Are you being serious?" Zuko looked at him in bewilderment.

"Among other things of course", Sokka huffed. "Katara is the best and I am not going to let just anyone mess around with her feelings."

Zuko smiled and shook his head.

"She can take care of herself, Sokka."

Sokka stopped and turned to face Zuko.

"I know she can. She has been taking care of herself and me and my dad ever since our mother passed away. She took care of Aang ever since we found him. She was a mother figure for Toph ever since she ran away and joined us. It's high time we took care of her. Especially now."

"Why especially now?"

"Because dad and everyone in the tribe thinks it's time for her to get married."

"Oh", Zuko muttered. "And what does she think about that?"

"I'm not sure but I think she isn't too inclined towards it. She literally took the first chance to run away from the south pole to avoid the pressure", he chuckled and began walking again.

"Oh", Zuko muttered again.

_So that's why she came to the fire nation._

"I won't let them force just anyone on her for the sake of her duty."

"That's...that's understandable. She deserves the best."

Sokka looked at Zuko from the corner of his eyes and saw the half affectionate and half dejected expression on his face. He was about to say something when they heard a loud noise coming from the direction of the campsite. They looked at each other in shock and launched into a sprint.

* * *

"We're here!" Sokka yelled as he and Zuko leapt out of the bushes arms waving about, boomerang and fire ready to attack.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Katara shrieked as the two ran towards them.

"We heard a loud sound. Are you guys alright? We thought someone attacked!"

"Oh, yeah...my bad...that was me", Toph replied casually. "I just set up my rock tent."

"Are you serious?" Zuko extinguished his flame and stared at her in disbelief.

Slowly, Katara and Aang erupted into a fit of giggles.

"You should have seen the look on your faces!" Aang exclaimed.

"And the way your bodies were flailing about!" Katara doubled down with laughter.

Before either of them could respond, they heard another loud sound.

"Okay, that wasn't me", Toph stood up and felt the ground with her feet.

"It sounds like it's coming from the sky", Aang whispered and then launched up to take a look.

Within seconds he returned with a beaming smile.

"The air fleet is here!"

* * *

"Your majesty", the commander stepped forward and bowed to Zuko. "What are our orders?"

"We'll lead you to the hideout. There are about 80 people there...from all three nations. And most of them are benders. We have to be cautious. The Dai Li are among them."

"Toph, Aang and me are going to go in with them", Zuko turned to the gaang. "Sokka and Katara...you both will guard the outside in case anyone escapes."

With a nod, everyone dispersed. Katara looked back just as the others were entering the tunnel created by Toph. She grew concerned at the thought of what the Dai Li were capable of and for a fleeting second, was scared that Long Feng would hypnotize her friends. Her eyes were fixed on Zuko's back as they began descending.

She turned back and walked the other way to cover as much ground between her and Sokka as possible. Zuko paused before entering the cave and turned around just in time to see Katara's back disappear around the corner. He took a deep breath and followed the others in.

* * *

As they circled the boulders in silence, Sokka and Katara wondered what was transpiring under the ground beneath their feet. All of a sudden they heard a rumble and dashed in its direction. They stopped as a hole opened in the ground and nearly attacked as figured began emerging.

"Aang? Toph?" Katara paused and then rushed over.

"That was quick. Please tell me they were no match for you and the army and the battle was over before it even began", Sokka asked hopefully.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara looked around. "What happened down there? You were barely gone for ten minutes!"

"I'm here", a raspy voice replied from behind them.

Katara spun around to see a dejected Zuko walking out of the tunnel. She sighed in relief as she saw that he was unharmed, as were Toph and Aang.

"What happened?" Sokka repeated.

"There was no one there", Zuko gritted his teeth.

"What?!"

"They were all gone", Aang spoke finally.

"I hate to say I told you so, but...I told you so", Toph shrugged.

"How did they escape!? Aang paralyzed them before we left", Sokka threw his hands up in the air.

"Somehow...they did. The question is what are we going to do next?" Toph sighed.

"Where could they be headed…", Sokka scratched his chin.

"Oh no", Katara gasped in horror. "The fire nation. They want to eliminate the royal family."


	38. Chapter 33

* * *

"They couldn't have gotten far", Katara whispered as she sat by Zuko's side. "Appa will catch up with them."

She leaned in ever so slightly and pressed her arm against his. Zuko turned to face her and felt comforted by the small but reassuring smile on her face. He nodded and looked out at the ocean below once more as they made their way towards the fire nation. Katara focussed on the ocean below as well, scanning the water for any signs of a ship. Dawn was creeping upon them and everyone could feel the exhaustion set in.

"We should sleep in turns", Sokka spoke. "Otherwise we will be too exhausted by the time we have to fight."

"You're right", Aang said. "Appa knows the way. I think I'll take a short nap. But wake me up as soon as something happens."

"Me too", Toph yawned. "I need a snooze."

As they curled up in the saddle, the remaining three continued their scan. Katara felt her eyes grow heavy and tried her best to fight the drowsiness.

"You should take a nap too", Zuko whispered.

"I'm fine. I feel reenergized after Yue healed me."

"You're sleepy."

"Zuko", she looked at him with a stern resolve. "I am not going to sleep until we find them and stop them."

"There!" Katara jumped up. "I see a ship...no, two ships!"

Everyone jumped up at once, completely alert and awake now.

"The air fleet shouldn't be too far behind", Sokka squinted into the distance behind them.

"Let's go show them who's boss until then!" Toph exclaimed and cracked her knuckles.

With that, Appa descended rapidly towards the ships.

"I see some Dai Li on the first one", Aang called out. "We'll head there. Katara should go to the other ship. Just in case."

"Be careful!" Sokka called out. "There's a storm building in the distance."

Zuko nodded and grabbed her by the waist. With one strong blast of fire, he propelled them towards the second ship. He looked back for a brief second and saw Aang haul Sokka and Toph with him on a wind funnel.

"Let me go. I can use the ocean water now", Katara yelled as they approached the ship.

After a second's hesitation, Zuko let go of her waist and watched in awe as she summoned a giant wave towards her. Riding the wave, she crashed onto the deck, toppling more than half of the crew into the sea before Zuko could even land.

"Uhh...guess I'm not needed here then."

Katara threw him a tired grin but the sound of approaching footsteps drew their attention.

"Here we go", she groaned.

Within seconds, at least thirty men and women attacked them. Gathering her last reserves of energy, Katara grunted and raised a giant wave. Everyone stopped in their path and stared at the formidable body of water that threatened to wipe them all out. As if riled by her rage, the sky too began to thunder and the winds lashed at them from all directions.

Just as she was about to direct the wave at them, she felt something grab her ankles and destabilize her. Zuko realized a second too late and by then Katara had already fallen down and the wave crashed back into the ocean. He saw her pass out as her head hit the floor and soon, he could see blood dripping from her forehead.

"Katara!"

He felt tremendous anger flow through his body and out with his breath. Much to his own shock, with one final exhale, he sent a powerful blast of fire all around. Everywhere he looked, there were bodies burning. Soon, the ship itself was crumbling violently. It didn't help that the sea was getting rougher. The storm had caught up with them faster than he had anticipated. He ran forward to an unconscious Katara and knelt by her side.

"Katara! Wake up", he shook her and patted her face.

Seeing the water overpowering the boat, Zuko stood up with her in his arms. Several hundred meters ahead, he saw the other ship rocking from side to side as well, but still intact. He hoped against hope that one of his friends would notice their plight and come to their aid. The air fleet was but a mere speck in the distance and given the storm, he wasn't even sure if it would make it in one piece.

As he was about to launch himself towards the other boat, a fierce wave crashed on the deck, sending him helplessly into the tumultuous ocean, forcefully ripping Katara out of his arms.


	39. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Zuko and Katara ever catch a break!? Haha! I know I’m constantly putting them in and out of danger LOL. Hopefully, none of you mind the ups and downs. Also, I think I have about 10-12 chapters more, tentatively. 
> 
> Also, I have crossed 2000 hits on AO3!??! What?! Thank you guys! I hope I can keep up the story quality. Happy reading!

* * *

"It doesn't look like the air fleet will make it here in this storm. It'll be a miracle if we make it out!" Sokka groaned.

"We need to get this ship out of here and take the Dai Li and other rebels to the capital", Aang frowned. "I could bend us to safety."

"You could go into the Avatar state!" Toph offered.

"We need to tell Zuko and Katara that…", Aang paused mid sentence as he hovered in the air to check on the other ship.

"What? What is it?" Sokka called out.

"I don't...I don't see them", Aang returned to the deck, his face filled with confusion. "The ship...it's not there."

"Maybe they got separated from us because of the storm", Toph said as she patted Aang's arm. "Katara is the most powerful waterbender in the world. She will bring them to the capital. We need to move fast if we want to live."

"Toph is right", Sokka finally spoke. "As much as I don't want to, I agree. We need to keep moving. Zuko and Katara fight well together. If we can survive this storm, so can they. They'll join us soon enough."

* * *

Zuko saw a bright flash of light and immediately clamped his eyes shut with his hands. He groaned as he slowly began feeling his body and the sensations of pain and stiffness took over the general numbness. After a few more attempts to open his eyes, he finally managed to tolerate the bright daylight and the sand that was lodged all over his eyes and face.

As his head cleared up gradually and his thoughts became coherent once more, he jolted up suddenly remembering how he had gotten there. He looked around and saw nothing but an endless beach and the vast ocean. And just him, alone.

"Katara…", he managed to call out hoarsely.

As he stood up, he clutched his entire body as the pain grew tenfold but much to his relief, there were no grave injuries and all his bones were intact. He took an unsteady step in one direction and then paused and began walking in the other direction and then paused again. He groaned in despair not knowing what to do, where to go, or how to find Katara.

"Where are you, Katara", he whispered to himself.

Dejected, he began walking in an arbitrary direction. As he moved along, the waves lapped gently on the shore and provided him some comfort.

"You wouldn't let anything happen to her, would you?" He looked at the water. "She's your child, the power of your element runs through her body."

The waves kept swinging back and forth and Zuko sighed.

"Great, I'm talking to water now", he grunted and kept walking.

With each step, his heart grew heavier.

"Why has everything been going downhill...it's like we can't catch a break!" Zuko finally screamed unable to temper his frustration. "Why does everything keep exploding in my face, like always! And now I've dragged Katara into the mess that is my life!"

"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen angsty angry fire prince Zuko", a worn out voice spoke.

Zuko spun around in shock at the weak yet familiar voice. His heart exploded with many emotions as he saw Katara walking towards him.

"Katara!? You're okay", he rushed forward and embraced her.

"Yeah, I had some injuries when I regained consciousness but I was able to heal myself. What about you? Are you injured?"

"I'm fine _now_ ", Zuko smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

Katara felt goosebumps travel down her neck and arms at his words as the memory of the strange moment between them flashed across her mind. She took a step back and cleared her throat. Looking around in all directions, she pursed her lips.

"So where are we?"

"I'm not sure. But the vegetation here is typical of the northern fire nation islands."

"And what happened to the ship we were on?"

"Umm...it got destroyed. We were caught in a storm. And also, I kinda set it on fire."

"What!?"

"It was...I didn't mean to...the situation was dangerous, you were knocked out and bleeding, they were coming for us...I just…"

"Zuko...relax", Katara reached out and squeezed his arm, "it's okay. I understand. Wait...what about the other ship? Did Aang and the others…"

"They most likely escaped and they had taken control of the ship. At least that's what it looked like right before we went down."

"Hmm...alright", she exhaled, "we need to come up with a plan to get out of here."

"Can you bend us all the way to the capital?"

"Do you know which way the capital is?" Katara crossed her arms across her chest, unimpressed.

"Umm...that way?" Zuko pointed at a random point on the horizon.

"Zuko", Katara shook her head and flicked his forehead, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Ow!" Zuko rubbed his forehead as she walked away, his scowl eventually turning into a smile.

"Maybe if we get higher up, we can get a better idea of where we are", Katara looked up at the cliffs, shielding her eyes.

"It's worth a shot."

* * *

As they climbed up, Katara broke the silence.

"You didn't drag me into anything Zuko. And your life is not a mess."

Zuko paused and stared ahead, surprised and embarrassed that Katara had overhead his rant.

"We're the group that ended a war. We made a lot of enemies along the way. It isn't just you. Dangerous things will happen. But it's alright as long as we are all together."

Zuko turned to face Katara and gulped. Her words were soft but determined.

"I guess you're right. It's just exhausting. Everyone has all these expectations and I feel the pressure to do my duty is taking over my entire life. And even though I try my best, things still seem to work against me."

"Tell me about it. It's hard to know where the line is between fulfilling our duty and retaining the right to have a personal life."

Zuko felt resentment linger in her eyes even after she was done speaking. He wondered if the pressure of marriage was still on her mind. Katara was headstrong and independent, but she was also incredibly committed to her people and her duty. He couldn't make up his mind as to what her ultimate decision would be. What was worse was the idea that she may even find an eligible waterbender from the water tribe on her own. After all, once this was all over, she would return to her village.

"Looks like we're here", Katara announced and gasped at the landscape all around them. "Wow! It's so majestic."

"But of no use", Zuko sighed. "I can't see land in any direction."

"Based on the sun's position, that is South", Katara pointed, "If we really are on the northern islands, the capital would be that way."

"If we're wrong, we would have wasted a lot of time. By then, it could be too late…"

They stood in silence and gazed at the endless blue that surrounded them. Katara glanced at Zuko and startled when she saw tears running down his cheeks.

"Zuko!" She turned to him.

"I can't lose them, Katara. They're the only family I have left. I can't lose them."

"You won't...I promise. We won't let that happen", Katara pulled him into a tight embrace. "We will find a way to get out of here. And I'm sure Aang, Sokka and Toph have already reached the capital. Plus, Uncle Iroh is one of the strongest benders I know."

Zuko pulled her in closer and buried his face in her hair. For a moment, Katara's face heated up as she felt the warmth of his entire body against hers. Reluctantly, she pulled back and smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, let's think hard. What else can we do...maybe you can send fire blasts up in the air to signal our location and call for help?"

"That'll only work if someone is nearby looking for us. And I don't think anyone is..."

"Hmm...uhh…", Katara paused mid sentence, "Zuko...maybe someone is looking for us...what is that?"

Zuko's eyes followed the direction she was pointing at.

"I don't see anything."

"The two dots...there...they seem to be moving."

"Oh wait, I see them now."

"Could they be airships?"

"They're moving really fast and I don't see any smoke...I doubt that they are…"

Katara and Zuko's eyes widened in shock as the dots drew closer and began to take shape.

"Zuko…", Katara whispered, "Are those what I think they are?"

"I...I think so…", Zuko gasped.

"Spirits! Can it really be...they're…", Katara exclaimed in disbelief.

"Dragons!"


	40. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an amazing surprise as I come back to continue the story! I have crossed 2500 hits and a 100 kudos on AO3!! What?! Thank you guys! Happy reading! And keep the comments coming to help me push through this last bit to the finish line.

* * *

Katara watched, mesmerized, as the two dragons circled them. She stared at them in as they got nearer with each round. Several minutes later, the spell was broken when she felt the intense heat envelope her. She felt Zuko pull her closer in an attempt to protect her from the heat. She saw him try to bend the flames to keep at a safe distance from them but before he could do anything, everything went silent.

The turbulent wind, the thundering sound of the dragons' wings, the whipping sounds from their tails, the roaring fire they exhaled. It was as if all sound ceased. Katara tapped her ears to check if she had lost her sense of hearing. Suddenly, she felt Zuko's entire body relax. She looked up and saw that he was standing still, almost peacefully, with his eyes closed.

It was as if he was lost in a trance. She looked about them, the dragons still swirling, and felt the awe rise through her entire body. She felt Zuko move slightly and immediately looked back at him. His eyes were open and his face had a calmness to it. She followed his lead when he turned up to look at the dragons once more.

Katara's breath began to return to its normal pace soon and it was then that it happened. Fire emanated from the dragons and surrounded them completely. But it was like no fire she had ever seen before. She remembered at once that this was what Aang and Zuko had described after returning from their encounter with the sun warriors.

Her heart was both ecstatic and serene at the same time as she watched the bright multicolored flames that danced all around her. The fire was of every color she could imagine and even those that she could not. The heat no longer felt unbearable, but more like a warm glow that comforted her.

She couldn't tell if the dance went on for minutes or hours, but she didn't want it to end. As the red and blue figures spun round and round, almost blending into one, she thought she made eye contact with the blue dragon. She felt an electric jolt rush through her body and her entire spirit was sucked into its deep gaze.

* * *

Katara's eyes opened slowly, as if waking up from a long deep slumber. The first thing she saw was Zuko, and then her eyes wandered about and saw the sky and sea spread out beyond him.

"Was that real? Or a dream?" Katara took a deep breath and sat up, realizing she had somehow fallen to the ground.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Zuko grinned and looked at something behind her.

Katara turned around slowly and her eyes opened wider than she ever thought they could. Sitting behind her, in the most majestic way possible, were the two dragons.

"Katara", Zuko helped her up, "These are Ran and Shaw...the first firebending masters."

Katara gasped and almost on instinct, put her hands together and bowed. As she came up, she couldn't help but feel that the blue dragon's eyes were following her. She remembered how it had felt like her entire soul was being sucked into the dragon's eyes.

"They've offered to take us to the fire nation and...", Zuko's grin widened.

"And?"

"There's some good news?"

"Well, say it already!" Katara scowled but immediately recomposed herself when she remembered the presence of the masters.

"After a hundred years, fire dragons will flourish once more", Zuko's eyes lit up.

"You mean…"

"Masters", Zuko faced the dragons and bowed once more, "please show her."

Before Katara knew what was happening, she felt the same sensation as if her spirit was being absorbed by the dragon. The sensation ended just as quickly as it had happened, but that was enough. Katara's eyes shot open in disbelief as she tried to process the vision she had just been given.

"Was that...does that mean…", Katara stuttered.

"There's a baby dragon", Zuko exclaimed. "Hunting down the dragons was one of the biggest mistakes of my ancestors...of many. But now, all of that will be undone."

"I saw it", Katara giggled, "I saw a baby dragon!

* * *

"Oh my...spirits! This is amazing!" Katara screamed as she sat atop the blue dragon.

"Glad you're enjoying it," Zuko grinned as he rode on the back of the red dragon beside her.

His gaze returned once again ahead in the direction they were headed and his smile turned into an expression of worry and fear. As they flew across the ocean, over the breathtaking islands, Katara could see the rapidly approaching mainland. Her heart thudded in her chest as her concern for Zuko's family grew.

Soon, they began descending and Katara recognized the capital that they were passing over and eventually, the royal palace. There was no time for caution and the dragons flew down without hesitation as if they knew that.

"That's strange," Katara said as she dismounted her dragon. "I don't see any of the rebels."

"Or any guards," Zuko whispered and grabbed her by the hand as he ran into the palace. "Something's not right. We need to find my family."

"Maybe they escaped to a safe house?" Katara offered in an attempt to ease his nerves.

Barely had the words left her mouth, that a loud sound caught their attention, as if someone had broken down a wall. Slowly, they advanced in the direction of the sound and heard muffled voices.

"Wait!" Katara pulled Zuko back just as he was about to charge forward. "What's our plan? We don't know how many people are in there or what the situation is."

"When has that ever stopped us?" Zuko smirked and looked in her direction.

"Hmm...you're right," Katara chuckled and shook her head. "Let's go."

Together, they brought down the heavy door and ran ahead but froze immediately. There, in the throne room among a scattering of rubble and debris, lay dozens of unconscious bodies, rebels, Dai Li agents and fire nation guards alike. The gaang and Uncle Iroh stood ready to attack while Tanaka and Long Feng sat on the floor tied up and gagged.

Everyone spun around in unison to look in the direction of the sudden intrusion.

"Katara! Zuko!" A wave of relief spread over their friends' faces and they exclaimed in unison.

"You're all here!" Katara and Zuko rushed to their side and were immediately enveloped in a group hug. "You made it through the storm!"

"What happened to you two? Did you get shipwrecked? How did you make it here?"

"On dragons," Katara grinned.

Before anyone could say anything more, Zuko interrupted the exchange.

"Where's my family?"

"Don't worry," Aang smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "They're safe. We got here just in time."

"Your mother is in her room with Kiyi," Iroh spoke. "They sustained some injuries but they're fine."

"Thank you," Zuko exhaled and managed a smile.

"You're welcome Sparky," Toph replied smugly. "Yet another mission accomplished. These wannabe blood-bending-training-fire-nation-hating-avatar-eliminating rebels had no idea what they were going up against."


	41. Chapter 36

* * *

"I think some of them managed to escape," Katara frowned. "I don't see that kid...the one who was slightly better than the rest at bloodbending. He almost made the connection."

"Yakone….," Tanaka snarled. "He has a name. All of us have a name. We are the forgotten….mmmfgkgk…"

"You're welcome," Toph rolled her eyes as she gagged the leader of the rebels.

"They may have done many wrongs, but to be honest," Zuko leaned back against the prison wall, "their hearts were in the right place. Those people...each and everyone of them has been through injustice. And we failed them. Unintentionally...but still."

"Change takes time. The road to peace is messy and never a straight one," Katara place a hand on his shoulder and offered a comforting smile.

"Something needs to be done. I don't know what exactly, but we need to do better," he sighed and smiled back.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now. A way to unite everyone and allow for a way to live in harmony instead of the constant race for power. I don't know how we will go about this but my vision is that one day all nations will come together as one….a united nation...with citizens from every kingdom and tribe….living together as Tanaka and his rebels did but not on a foundation of injustice and hatred but peace and harmony."

"One day...we will make it happen. All of us, together," Katara took a deep breath and spoke with determination.

* * *

"So what now?" Sokka leaned back, biting down on yet another scrumptious dish at the lavish meal that had been prepared in their honor.

"Toph and I will head to finish the restoration work at the Eastern Air Temple. And I…," he glanced at Katara who sat across from him, "I will be spending a lot of time in the spirit world. I need to...learn how to resist bloodbending. It may be helpful in the future."

Katara gulped and nodded. "You're right. That is for the best."

"What about you, Katara? You two headed back to the water tribe?" Toph spoke between mouthfuls of fire flakes.

"Yep," Sokka replied. "Katara will continue the goodwill program later. Dad is really worried and wants her back home for now."

"Yeah," Katara mumbled, "no more reasons not to go home."

"Actually," Zuko spoke finally, "I have to make a _diplomatic trip_ to the Southern water tribe. It is long overdue. Plus, I promised someone I would do it," he grinned and winked at Katara.

Katara sat up beaming, cheered by his words.

"And we will be joining you," Iroh entered the room smiling joined by Fire Lady Ursa and Kiyi.

"Perfect!" Katara and Zuko both exclaimed in unison, Katara in an ecstatic tone and Zuko with a groan.

Both glanced at each other in surprise and then broke into chuckles.

"Looks like it's going to be one big jolly trip!" Sokka cheered before hogging down another slice of cake.


	42. Chapter 37

* * *

After dinner, everyone was weary and exhausted.

"Let's get some rest tonight," Iroh announced with a chuckle as yawns began spreading across the table.

As everyone dispersed, Zuko leaned in and whispered.

"Katara…" he began hesitantly, "I need to talk to you."

"Oh," Katara looked at him in surprise. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah...just...let me walk you to your room."

"Sure," Katara replied with a smile.

* * *

"So...,what did you want to talk about?" Katara broke the silence after several minutes of walking in silence.

"I…," Zuko scratched the back of his neck unsure of what he had meant when he said those words to Katara at dinner.

All he knew was that he didn't want the night to end and he didn't want to be away from Katara for even a minute. His announcement about the 'diplomatic trip' to the southern water tribe had been an impulsive spur of the moment decision. And to his shock, his family had self-invited themselves to the trip just as impulsively and unexpectedly.

As they walked down the corridor to their quarters, he was at a loss for words. Sleepiness had begun to take over and he couldn't think of anything to keep the conversation going. To keep the night going.

"Zuko, is everything alright?" A concerned Katara paused and looked at him carefully.

"Uhh...yeah...I…"

He froze mid sentence as they heard some rustling sounds outside. He placed a finger on his lips and signaled Katara to follow him quietly. They made their way towards the source of the noise, readying themselves for a surprise attack.

As soon as they neared the bushes, the rustling turned into a gust of wind and shadowy figures escaped towards the roof. In the blink of an eye, Katara and Zuko were chasing the intruders on the palace roof with only the moon's light to guide them. The intruders were agile, quick, and very light on their feet. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't keep up with the bodies that almost seemed to float ahead with each gust of the night breeze.

"They're too fast!" Katara exclaimed.

Suddenly, the intruders disappeared from their sight and Zuko and Katara paused in confusion.

"Where did they go!?" Zuko grunted.

"Oh no!" Katara covered her mouth in panic. "The prison. Maybe they're here for Tanaka and the others."

* * *

"Open the cell! Be on high alert for intruders." Zuko ordered as they rushed in to the prison area.

The guards hurriedly made way for the Firelord and master waterbender. Much to Zuko and Katara's relief, Tanaka was still bound and chained.

"What about the Dai Li?" Zuko asked the guards. "Is Long Feng still in his cell?"

"Yes, Firelord Zuko," one of them responded. "But we will go check again."

"Be alert. We have intruders."

As the guards left, Zuko went up to Tanaka and caught him by the collar.

"Are there more of you?"

Tanaka smirked and remained silent.

"Speak!"

"There are many in this society who were free spirited wanderers. And many more who were left behind by society. People from all nations joined us in our quest for harmony and unity. And I mean...all."

Just then, a faint sound distracted them and before they knew what was happening, three shadowy figures entered the cell. Katara jumped into action before Zuko and froze them where they stood. But one of them was quicker and leapt up and dodged the stream of water.

"Wha...did he just…," Katara gasped. "No...it can't be…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the figure jumped over them and towards Tanaka. Neither Katara nor Zuko could make out the identity of the intruders who were covered from head to toe in black. The other two freed themselves from the icy cage and grabbed a hold of Katara and Zuko. Holding on to them tight, they hit them with precise movements and blocked their chi, much to Zuko and Katara's despair.

The third intruder was about to free Tanaka when a sharp blast of air knocked them off their feet. With a groan, the intruder slumped against the wall and was rendered incapable of defending themselves.

"Stop!" Aang called out angrily.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Zuko and Katara overpowered their captors and quickly got a hold of them just as guards rushed in. As the intruders were tied up alongside Tanaka, Aang stepped forward with a frown.

"Who are you?"

There was no response.

One by one, Aang uncovered the faces of the three intruders. The first was a man with a long thin beard, old but still lithe. The second was a young boy, who glared at him with disgust. As Aang removed the black cloth from the third intruder's face, he heard them regain consciousness. When he took the cloth off, Aang stepped back in shock. His eyes traced the face that was now staring at him defiantly. The calm storm that raged in her eyes caused her forehead to wrinkle. And on that forehead, hidden beneath her wild hair, was the hint of a blue arrow.

"Are you...are you an airbender?"


End file.
